División de personalidad
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Sasuke x Naruko. Desde que Naruto realizó ese jutsu, la vida de Uchiha Sasuke ha sufrido altos y bajos. Capítulo 18 arriba.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **_Primero que nada ¡No me maten! sé que esto puede ser raro. Segundo, es mi primer fic Sasuke x Naruko asi que ¡tenedme paciencia! Por último, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto Masashi, el rey del fanservice. _

_Espero que les guste la historia_

_¡Saludos! _

* * *

**División de personalidad.**

**Prólogo.**

- Naruto-niichan ¿estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? –inquirió una voz infantil claramente insegura-.

- Claro que sí dattebayo. Si no busco el modo de hacerme fuerte, nunca seré Hokage –sonrió confiado- No te preocupes, Konohamaru.

- Pero… -contradijo- a la Gondaime no le hará pizca de gracia cuando se de cuenta que le robaste uno de sus pergaminos…

- Con las botellas de sake que se ha echado encima no creo que lo noté, además, pienso devolverlo una vez que haga este jutsu, y en ese tanto la vieja no se habrá dado cuenta de nada –respondió abriendo con cuidado el pergamino entre sus manos. El nieto del tercero le miro reticente, sabía que, porque su abuelo había sido Hokage, que los pergaminos que guardaban no eran inocuos y que podrían causar fácilmente una catástrofe, pero, al ver la determinación de Naruto, sólo pudo apretar inconcientemente sus manos rogando porque nada malo sucediese – Bien, aquí voy –anunció el rubio con entusiasmo. Sus manos rápidamente empezaron a formar sellos en una secuencia impecable- ¡seikaku bumon no jutsu! –gritó mientras el humo le rodeaba completamente. El menor cruzo los dedos en un acto reflejo, negándose a la idea de encontrar a su jefe transformado en una aberración gracias a su impaciencia. Cuando las volutas se fueron disipando, el corazón del futuro Séptimo se aceleró irremediablemente. Intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero su tozudez le hizo ver cuán cobarde era esa actitud, por lo que, aún inquieto, miró hacia el frente para quedar boquiabierto, sin caber en su asombro.

A un lado se encontraba Naruto, tirado como su fuese un mero conjunto de carne sin movimiento alguno. Cerca de él, a su derecha, podía distinguir un cuerpo _femenino_ de largos cabellos rubios esparcidos en la hierba totalmente desnudo. Su primera reacción fue desviar la mirada sonrojado; la segunda, fue correr hasta Naruto y sacudirlo suavemente.

-Naruto-niichan, reacciona por favor –pidió preocupado- ¡háblame! –el rubio fue abriendo los ojos de apoco, pestañeando en el proceso para adaptarse a la luz del sol, apenas era medio día.

- Konohamaru.. –llamó en un hilo de voz- ¿Qué….? –con dificultad intento incorporarse, pero un intenso dolor le punzo en la espalda haciendo que se viniera de bruces al suelo- Ite… -giró el rostro hacía su diestra y ahí se quedo, duro mirando -¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó atónito- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!

- Pues, digamos que el jutsu salió mal –dijo sudando frío el menor- y que no era un arma de defensa –Naruto se ahorró el mirarle mal porque su cuerpo dolía horrores, sin embargo, aún no podía espabilar. A su lado yacía… su versión chica del sexy no jutsu.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Bien, hasta aquí ha quedado,¿por algo es un prólogo, no? No sé si esté bien o no, pero en un diccionario español/japonés busqué las palabras "división" y "personalidad" que serían "bumon" y "seikaku" respectivamente, de ahí el nombre del jutsu._

_Bueno, eso sería. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir**  
_


	2. De encuentros y miradas

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste._

_¡Ah! Un detalle. Naruto y Sasuke son chunnin ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ahora sí, que disfruten de la lectura. _

* * *

**  
Capítulo 1: **_De encuentros y miradas._

- ¡Kuso! – gritó sintiéndose impotente. Aún le era imposible mover su cuerpo, por lo que siguió maldiciendo su suerte tumbado en el césped del sitio de entrenamiento. Konohamaru se fue diciendo que iría a buscar a Sakura para curarle las lesiones, dejándole así en completo silencio. No terminaba de entenderlo¿estaba soñando acaso? A duras penas estiró un brazo rozándole con la punta de los dedos la mejilla._Cálido y suave_ pensó de inmediato cerrando los ojos. No, no estaba soñando, aquello era real y palpable.

Cuando abrió los ojos se topó de lleno con unos ojos azules, igual de intensos y profundos que los suyos. Se sintió perturbado, era _casi_ como verse en el espejo como todas las mañanas al levantarse. Sólo _casi_. Su reflejo femenino pestañeó repetidas veces, levemente intimidada o eso pensó Naruto. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa sin recibir cambio alguno en la chica que parecía ida analizándole con interés. Hizo un morrito fastidiado, así no avanzaba en nada, pero tampoco era como si supiese qué hacer. Aquello era tan extraño…

- ¡Naruto! –escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la Haruno llamándole. Suspiró aliviado, de seguro su compañera sabía que hacer en estos momentos. La kunoichi se precipitó sobre él para examinarle cuidadosamente y aplicar en puntos estratégicos chakra curativo-.

- ¡Baka! –chilló molesta- ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre una estupidez como ésta! –ayudándole a incorporarse- ¿Te das cuenta del lío que armarás cuando se lo cuentes a Tsunade-sama? –regalándole un buen derechazo en la cabeza-.

- Sakura-chan, no me pegues por favor –rogó cubriéndose- ya entendí el mensaje –dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que observaba con pánico impreso a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué haremos? –inquirió el nieto de Sarutobi absortó en versión chica del sexy no jutsu de su jefe- ¿Será prudente ir a ver a la quinta ahora?

- Creo que será lo mejor –dijo Sakura más calmada, atisbando curiosa al clon del Uzumaki- _Es idéntico, digo, idéntica a Naruto… _-pensó levantándose. Camino hasta la chica, mas se detuvo al ver como ésta se encogía nerviosa con su presencia- _Retiro lo dicho, sólo en apariencia _–rectificó mentalmente, ni en sus pesadillas el rubio actuaría de ese modo aunque le estuviese amenazando con su puño de acero- Anda, no tengas miedo –le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa. Temerosa y luego de un prolongado intercambio de miradas, finalmente aceptó y se puso de pie- Vosotros –se volteó la ninja medico hacia los chicos- Dadme algo para cubrirla, no podemos pasearla desnuda –el jinchuuriki se quitó la chamarra naranja y se la ofreció desviando la mirada. No es que no se hubiese antes en su propio jutsu, pero aún le zumbaba el golpe de su amiga como para repetir la experiencia.

- ¿Cómo le llamaremos, Naruto-niichan? –preguntó Konohamaru dándoles la espaldas a las chicas mientras Sakura vestía al alterego de Naruto- Podríamos confundirla contigo fácilmente…

- Eso no es problema –sonrió acercándose a la rubia, ya vestida, para cogerle una mano con ternura, a lo que ésta ladeó la cabeza confundida- ¿Verdad, Naruko?

- ¿Naruko? –sopesó la Haruno ganando un silencio cómplice del genin.

- Na… Naruko – balbuceó la chica, paladeando las sílabas. Su voz era suave, con un timbre ligeramente similar al de su versión masculina. Los presentes se inmutaron al oírle hablar, no dejaba de parecer una fantasía.

- Sí¿no te gusta? –cuestionó el rubio todavía prendado de su voz-.

- Naruto, dudo que te entienda –acotó Sakura- Además, debemos ir a ver a Tsunade-sama, tenemos que darnos prisa…

- Me gusta –interrumpió la chica en un murmullo- Me gusta, Naru…to –le nombró con algo de dificultad.

- Sugoi ¡habla! –le abrazó emocionado- Ma, ma, di mi nombre otra vez –pidió invadiendo su espacio personal, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

- Naruto… -concedió la petición sin dificultad ya, produciendo que el aludido le sonriera embobado a la par que la estrujaba con mimo.

- Naruto –reprendió la kunoichi- No hay tiempo que perder y… Ah, eres tan infantil –concluyó al ver que su compañero no le prestaba atención y seguía contabilizándole sus semejanzas a su admirador.

Luego de mucho entretiempo, con Naruto sonsacándole el habla a Naruko, iniciaron su marcha hacia la torre del Hokage, evitando como pudieron las miradas curiosas de las personas ante el barullo que se estaba montando el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y cabeza hueca. Pero, difícilmente los transeúntes dejaban pasar la oportunidad de quedarse boquiabiertos ante la visión de una chica que vestía una chamarra naranja bastante holgada…

Naruko inspeccionaba todo a su paso con inherente curiosidad. Todo era, por decirlo de alguna manera,_nuevo_ para ella. Al pasar por ciertos lugares se sorprendió de ser capaz de identificarlos y asociarlos a personas o situaciones pasadas, como si de a poco estuviese _recordando_, cosa que, prácticamente hablando, no tenía sentido Entre la multitud le pareció percatar algo sumamente _familiar_, más en concreto, un símbolo compuesto por un _abanico rojo_ estampado en la espalda de una camiseta negra.

- ¡Hey¡Sasuke! –vociferó Naruto alzando una mano al acto. Tiró ligeramente de la mano a su sombra, obligándole a andar sutilmente hasta el chico, seguido de los demás.

- Yo, usurantonkachi –respondió cansinamente girándose… y ahí se quedó, inmóvil sin comprender ni un carajo.

- ¿A qué miras, teme? –picó divertido al no verle la típica expresión de chulito mas si un desconcierto colosal, para la carencia de expresiones que presentaba su rostro, que nunca creyó ver en él-.

- Sasuke… - susurró la rubia violenta, escudándose en la espalda del chunin. Los reunidos le contemplaron incrédulos, hace nada penas podía hablar y ahora… sin que nadie se lo hubiese dicho, reconocía al Uchiha sin tapujos.

- ¿Qué…? –inició sin ser capaz de terminar la pregunta. ¿Había desayunado algo pasado o estaba viendo doble a causa de su uso excesivo de Sharingan? Tal vez eran ambas o ninguna de las anteriores…

- Es una larga historia –Sakura le sacó de sus cavilaciones sintiéndose un poco celosa de la atención que le brindaba el moreno al clon chica de Naruto- creo que deberías venir con nosotros a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, ahí te explicaremos todo-. Sasuke cabeceó imperceptiblemente advirtiendo el sonrojo que –no hallaba otra forma de describirlo- _la rubia calcada a Naruto_ acrecentaba al mirarle.

- No la mires tanto – exigió Naruto tapándole con su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento fuesen a atacar su otro yo- la estás poniendo nerviosa, teme.

- Humph –bufó el ex vengador ignorándole, o eso aparentaba… el escudriño de esa chica le ponía… _incómodo_.

**oOo**

- ¡NARUTO! –el estruendo llegó hasta el país de la ola- ¡Mocoso insensato¡¿Cómo te atreviste a robarme un pergamino?! –la exuberante Hokage alzó la mesa como si tomase una pluma e hizo el amago de lanzársela amablemente por la cabeza.

- Tsunade-sama ¡cálmese por favor! –Shizune le aferró por los brazos en un intento de evitar un derramamiento de sangre- No siga con esto.

- Obaachan –lloriqueó el Uzumaki- ¡No me mates! – esquivando a duras penas los golpes que le propinaban al aire.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente suspirando pesadamente mientras su compañero de equipo huía de una Tsunade dispuesta a abalanzársele encima de no ser por la secretaria que, como podía, le contenía. Konohamaru sintió como una gotaza de sudor viajaba por su sien al ver a su ídolo siendo zamarreado por la quinta mientras, en vano, suplicaba perdón. Y Sasuke… Sasuke hizo una mueca soltando un "Usuratonkachi" que sonó más jovial que de costumbre.

Hacía apenas dos años que había regresado a Konoha luego de cumplir con su venganza. El primer año había estado a prueba por orden de la Gondaime y el consejo de ancianos, siéndole asignado el _dobe_ como vigilante; la gente no se fiaba de él y le miraba con recelo creyendo ciegamente que en cualquier momento atacaría la aldea poseído por el sannin de las serpientes. Al año siguientes las cosas anduvieron mejor, los desconfiados eran menos y ya le habían asignado pequeñas misiones para recuperar su posición como shinobi de la Hoja. En todo el proceso fue apoyado por Naruto, si bien la rivalidad aún hacía mella en él, la relación de fraternidad y amistad se había consolidado más, pero… nunca dejaría de ser un tonto para el Uchiha, a pesar de que ya no lo pensaba con mucha certeza.

Un cosquilleó en la espalda, como si le estuviesen asechando, le hizo rotar lo necesario para encontrarse con sus ojos azules. Estaba ahí, con las manos recogidas, la cascada dorada cayendo por sus hombros, el carmesí adorando sus mejillas y sus zafiros fijos en él. No terminaba de comprenderlo, pero no podía romper aquella comunicación muda…

- Bien –la nieta del primero captó la atención de los ninjas una vez harta de hacerle ver, a la fuerza, estrellitas a Naruto- ¿Dónde está? –inquirió buscándole de reojo. Todos se apartaron dejándole expuesta. Naruko vio a los costados asustada de hacer contacto con la Hokage, negándose a padecer lo mismo que su versión chico- Vaya, se parecen mucho… -opinó observándola detalladamente y disponiéndose a acercarse- Veamos… -le examinó deslizando hacia arriba la chamarra.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –se precipitó el Uzumaki- ¡vieja pervertida! –la sannin dejó entrever como una venita se hinchaba considerablemente al oír aquella adorable referencia hacia su persona, mas se concentró en el vientre liso y bronceado de la rubia- Es como pensé. Naruto ¿no sientes ninguna molestia?

- Etto… no¿por qué preguntas dattebayo? –preguntó haciendo una mueca curiosa-.

- Sólo para descartar hipótesis –presionando ciertos puntos en Naruko- ¿Te duele? –interrogó con delicadeza a la copia de su protegido-.

- No… - dijo en un hilo de voz. La adulta frunció levemente el ceño, se sentía en medio de un peculiar y sórdido _deja vu_.

- Sakura –interpeló la rubia espabilando- arrójale un kunai.

- Pero, Tsunade-sama… -protestó la Haruno cortando el amago de queja por parte del chunin de cabellos oro- es peligroso, puede que no pueda esquivarlo…

- Eso esta por verse, vamos, hazlo –ordenó rotundamente. Su alumna obedeció a regañadientes enseñando el arma. Con precisión, lo proyectó de lleno al cuerpo de la chica que, en escasos segundos, se inclinó a su zurda para salir de su curso con un rictus en los labios de concentración total. Tsunade asintió complacida, sus suposiciones no estaban erradas después de todo.

- Suficiente –retomando su sitio en el sillón tras su escritorio- Por ahora el equipo de Kakashi se hará cargo de ella hasta nuevo aviso. Revisaré algunos documentos en tanto para ver la posibilidad de revertir el jutsu ¿entendido? –indagó con la mirada a los chicos que respondieron con un escueto "sí"- Bien, pueden retirarse a entrenar. ¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide… -rodó el sillón para mirar por el ventanal- conseguidle ropa más adecuada. –los ninjas hicieron una leve reverencia antes de abandonar la estancia, pero lo que no notaron fue la sonrisa de la Hokage al ver como Naruko se sonrojaba estudiando al Uchiha creyendo que éste no se daba cuenta.

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Gracias por leer! Las opiniones son bien recibidas, por eso presiona "go" y hazme saber qué piensas _

_Agradecimientos a:_

**bastet  
**

** sasaki**

**Xxkao-chanxX **_  
_


	3. De torpezas y acercamientos

**Capítulo 2: **_De torpezas y acercamientos._

Era la décima vez que iba de aquí para allá como perro enjaulado. Según su parecer, las chicas se estaban tardando mucho¿qué tan complicado puede ser escoger ropa? Pero, aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, lo que realmente le tenía inquiero era la visión de su gemela en adorables prendas. Vale, el deje de extrañeza persistía en él, pero tampoco podía negar que ella era muy mona y pasar completamente de todo lo que le concerniera.

No muy lejos, a unos cuantos metros, Sasuke se resguardaba del inclemente sol descansando apoyado en el muro de una casa vecina, indiferente al dilema existencial de su amigo. Bueno, ni tan así, luchaba porque su paciencia no se redujese a cero y se abalanzase contra el rubio para obligarle_ amablemente_ a cortar con esa manía que le estaba sacando de quicio¿tan malo era querer un poco de silencio?

Sin embargo, para su suerte o salvación para Naruto, la puerta de la casa de Sakura se abrió, revelando así a las dos chicas. Desagradablemente, en términos prácticos para él, sus ojos parecían cada vez hacerle menos caso, por lo que quedaron fijos en Naruko, estudiándola rigurosamente. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas a cada lado con listones azules, una camiseta blanca sin mangas que exponía generosamente sus delgados y bronceados brazos, unos pantaloncillos cortos negros –con su respectivo porta kunais en la pierna derecha- que apenas se entreveían debido a la falda azul, con una flor bordada en hilos blancos en el extremo derecho de ésta, que caía a unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus muslos y, como broche de oro, las características sandalias.

Cuando se percató que llevaba mucho tiempo contemplándola, desvió la mirada a su compañero, captando como éste se acercaba deslumbrado por su versión femenina.

- Vaya, Sakura-chan –girando entorno la rubia- La has dejado muy bonita.

- Claro –presumió la pelirrosa- te dije que lo dejaras en mis manos, no iba a andar vestida como tú para que todos los confundiésemos.

- Sí, sí –sonriéndole a la ojiazul- Te ves bien, Naruko.

- Gracias –agradeció el cumplido curvando ligeramente sus labios. Sakura entorno los ojos un tanto molesta, desde que Naruto había ejecutado ese jutsu todos parecían pasar de ella…

- Bien, es hora que nos juntemos con Kakashi-sensei… aunque dudo que esté en nuestro punto de encuentro –cortó Sakura antes que Naruto siguiera hostigando a su sombra.

- Esta bien –accedió a regañadientes el Uzumaki tomándole la mano a su clon- vamos.

Pronto iniciaron la marcha hacia el puente de forma silenciosa, si omitimos que Naruto se pasó todo el camino conversarle a la rubia sobre lo tardón que era sus senseí a la hora de entrenar. Por su lado, Sakura también hizo amago de entablar una conversación con el Uchiha, pero lo dejó cuando se dio cuenta que su atención estaba en la espalda de la chica de largos cabellos y no en responderle más que escuetos monosílabos.

- _¿Por qué todos parecen ir sólo por ella? _– se pregunto la kunoichi al ver frustrado su plan de conquista cuando un chico paso sonriendo como imbécil al admirarla- _¿Qué es lo que tiene que no pasa desapercibida por nadie? Sólo es producto de un jutsu…_ - advirtió como el moreno a su lado miraba de reojo, al mirón que paso, no precisamente de buena forma- _Si hasta Sasuke-kun le presta atención… ¡Shandaro! _

Cuando llegaron al puente, la ninja medico estaba alterada. Ya pasaba de la hora en aproximadamente veinte minutos y ya estaba harta de ver como Naruto lanzaba piedras al río y despotricaba a viva voz.

- Yo… -una voluta de humo se focalizó en la barandilla del puente revelando a un hombre- siento llegar tarde, iba por la calle cuando me encontré una billetera y…

- ¡Mentira! –acusaron con el índice el rubio y la alumna de la quinta. Kakashi se sobó la nuca a modo de disculpa mientras se concentraba en la nueva.

- Ah, tú debes ser… -estudiando a la rubia.

- Naruko, me llamo Naruko –se adelanto sonriéndole- Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – preguntó sorprendido. La chica arrugó graciosamente la nariz como si hubiese hecho alguna travesura.

- Naruto me habló de usted mientras esperábamos… -aclaró al cabo ganándose el asentimiento del jounin.

- Ya veo –dijo mientras se detenía en los otros tres- Bien, comenzaremos con una lección de Taijutsu luego de medir las habilidades de Naruko.

- ¿Medir sus habilidades? –inquirió su gemelo- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Kakashi-sensei?

- Tsunade-sama me pidió que lo hiciera, de ese modo podría venir a las misiones con nosotros sin tener que ponerla en peligro –respondió el mayor- A ver… -notando a Sasuke más abstraído que de costumbre- Sasuke –le llamó. El aludido simplemente fijo su mirada en su sensei- ¿Por qué no peleas con ella?

- ¡Pero…! –intervino el jinchuuriki- Sasuke-teme podría lastimarla –haciéndole una mueca al sentir los ojos negros puestos en él.

- No pasa nada –le tranquilizó- Sólo es un enfrentamiento amistoso¿verdad, Sasuke? –situándose al lado del ex vengador para palmearle la espalda, ganándose una poco amistosa mirada del chico- Se suave con ella.

- Esta bien –concedió con desgana. Se internaron en el bosque para así poder comenzar el encuentro. Cuando estaban próximos al claro del bosque, el peliplateado se detuvo aprobando el lugar.

- Aquí esta perfecto –Saltó al árbol más cercano tanteando el terreno- Pueden comenzar. Sakura, Naruto –les llamó- no interfieran – el Uzumaki bufó un tanto molesto y, antes de hacerle compañía a su sensei en el roble, se encamino a zancadas a su amigo.

- Como le hagas algo, te patearé el culo, teme –amenazó de malas hostias. Sasuke simplemente le ignoró y se dispuso en posición de pelea mientras sus otros dos compañeros de equipo se acomodaban junto al Jounin.

- Listos ¡ya! –dio partida el sensei. En un fugaz segundo, el moreno le lanzó cientos de shurikens que la chica esquivó pegándose con chakra a un árbol.

- _Nada mal –_pensó al tiempo que se replanteaba el siguiente ataque. Naruko sonrió realzando las marquitas de sus mejillas, en un gesto visiblemente semejante al que hacía Naruto cuando estaba emocionado en una batalla, cosa que le perturbó ligeramente. La rubia le arrogó unos kunais mientras de un salto se precipitaba a tierra, corriendo hacia él sin dejar de atacar. Sasuke evadió toda la arsenalería y rápidamente formo sellos - ¡Katon ¡Gokakyuu no jutsu! –la Uzumaki soltó un gritito al tiempo que, con dificultad, se ponía a salvo de las llamas.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke-teme! –chilló el rubio- ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla o te las verás conmigo! –coreó levantando sus puños muy dispuesto a saltar y darle unos cuantos derechazos a su amigo.

- Naruto –recriminó la Haruno- ¡Estáte quieto o te obligaré a estarlo! –sacudiéndolo sin mucha ceremonia de la solapa de su chamarra.

- Sakura-chan –gimoteó- cálmate por favor –Kakashí simplemente sudó frío a la par que trataba de poner orden entre sus alumnos.

- Ya, ya –les tranquilizó- Deberían fijarse en la pelea, Naruko no lo hace nada más –Sakura hizo una mueca de desconcierto al ver que la gemela de su revoltoso amigo juntaba sus manos de una forma muy _familiar…_

- ¿No es ese…? –la pelirrosa no acabó la frase porque el grito de la chica le confirmó su hipótesis.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! –Sasuke se asombró al ver como cuatro rubias le rodearon en un instante, por otro lado, Naruto sonreía complacido de ver a su _hermana _usar la misma técnica que usaba con frecuencia, aunque no por eso no se sintió sumergido en un reflejo tras un espejo.

El Uchiha sonrió con suficiencia cuando volvió de lleno al combate. No es que no conociera ese jutsu, el Jinchuuriki siempre lo usaba en los entrenos, pero… verlo en la chica le produjo una extraña sensación que no supo describir. Las sombras se abalanzaron sobre él repartiendo un repertorio de golpes, que no le alcanzaron gracias a su velocidad, que respondió con facilidad haciendo que las sombras se evaporaran de un suave plop. ¿Dónde estaba la original? En un veloz movimiento se agachó mientras la fallida patada de la rubia era interceptada, propinó un gancho directo al vientre que la mando unos cuantos metros de distancia.

- _Esa también era una sombra –_se dijó activando su sharingan inspeccionando el lugar vacío donde la copia había caído- _Esto no es tan aburrido como pensé…_

Agazapada en la copa de un pino, Naruko intentaba recuperar el aliento. El intercambio de golpes le había agotado y el costado le punzaba por un fallido intento de evasión. ¿Qué podía hacer? Una ráfaga de aire pasó muy cerca de su mejilla, clavándose un kunai irremediablemente en la corteza, sacándola de sus cavilaciones a la fuerza. ¡Rayos, ya le había encontrado! Unas cuerdas invisibles le estamparon con rudeza contra el tronco, se removió en un vano intento de liberarse pero éstas estaban firmemente ceñidas a su cuerpo, incrustándose un poco en su carne.

- ¡Katon¡ Ryuuka no Jutsu! –gritó el chico desde un árbol vecino.

- Oh no… -la versión femenina del futuro Sexto se sacudió con violencia al verle, moviendo las manos frenética. O hacía algo o perecía carbonizada. Cuando las llamas estaban a escasos centímetros de su persona, su apariencia cambió rápidamente a la de un pedazo de leña que combustionó en segundos desperdigando cenizas que gravitaron al suelo.

- _Es buena… su nivel es similar al de Naruto._ –concluyó comprobando su intuición, desde el principio creyó que saldría ilesa de ese ataque. En fracción de segundos sintió su chakra asechándole, por lo que sus ojos carmesí rodaron concentrados en hallarle. De la nada sintió como el aire le golpeaba en una mejilla girándole a presión el rostro. ¡¿Cómo había?! Contraatacó con una patada, ya divisando a la chica. Pero cuando ésta se inclinaba hacia atrás para salir de su trayectoria, se tambaleó cayendo de la rama con rumbo fijo al suelo. El moreno saltó con el fin de atraparle, y cuando estuvo a su altura le tomo de la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo para luego caer elegantemente al suelo. Sus ojos, ahora negros, le contemplaron serenos y satisfechos, aquello había sido tan entretenido…

- Torpe –le calificó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Naruko, que se había cohibido debido a la cercanía, infló los mofletes en un gracioso morrito que le recordó inevitablemente a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, su enojó no duro mucho cuando sintió más presión en el agarre, desconcertándose inmediatamente. El rubor cubrió furiosamente sus mejillas en tanto bajaba la vista apenada. Sasuke se inclino hacia ella, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello. ¿Por qué le invadía de esa manera? Su corazón latía desaforado en su pecho, tan fuerte que creyó que él también lo escucharía _-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_ -se preguntó cuando la chica tembló en sus brazos, debió haberla soltado cuando precipitaron al suelo sin problemas… No supo interpretarlo, algo dentro de él le había incitado a acercarla, a estrecharla con fuerza… ¿Qué tenía ella que le embotaba de esa forma? Le dio la orden a su cuerpo para dejarla libre, pero sus miembros se negaban rotundamente a responder y más encima se había inclinado a observarle con más detalle…

- Ejem –carraspeó un poco- Creo que… la prueba ya acabo –concedió Kakashi con su ojito feliz. Sasuke se alejó de inmediato sintiéndose violento… el pervertido de su sensei le había atrapado con las manos en la masa en una actitud… _inusual_en su persona. Se retiro aparentemente indiferente, pero con miles de inquietudes rondando en su cabeza. La rubia le vio partir con las emociones aún a flor de piel, si no hubiese sido por el mayor… ¿Qué hubiese sucedido?- Lo has hecho muy bien, Naruko –captó su atención el Jounin-.

- Gracias –agradeció complacida. El peliplateado se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que le dio mala espina.

- Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante con Sasuke –susurró en su oído con picardía, en respuesta ella hizo alusión a un farolito de navidad en pleno apogeo festivo –En fin, volvamos con los demás –sugirió dejándole atrás muy campante. Si lo que suponía era cierto, las cosas se tornarían muy interesantes a partir de ahora…

* * *

**N/A: **_¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero estaba molida, físicamente hablando, por una sesión de tres días seguidos de ejercicio. Mis disculpas. _

_Bien, han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo¿no? Sakura se ha sentido celosilla de nuestra Naruko, pero no desesperen, no pienso pintarla de villana. _

_¿Qué opinan del momento Sasuke x Naruko de hoy? El sólo imaginármelo me emocionó... hasta me encontre pensando "¡Bésala!" y eso que es mi fic... Bueno, las cosas a su tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por leer, por su tiempo e interés. Espero haberles compensando con esta entrega._

_Agradecimientos a : _

**_ahiru-chan  
Ankoku Nosaka  
crazy no tenshi  
Yura Tao  
uchiha  
Bastet  
Danieru Neko  
JanniDeathX87Xx _**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Ciao _

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_

_PD: Una escritora con reviews es una escritora feliz xD  
_


	4. De entrenamiento y disputas

**N/A: **_Hola. Primero que nada quisiera hacer una aclaración: Algunas personas me han preguntado cuando voy a emparejar a Sasuke con Naruto... pues, eso NO pasará en este fic. Siento decepcionar a algunos, pero he querido hacer algo distinto esta vez y de verdad me gusta como va encaminado. No estoy diciendo que dejaré de escribir sobre ellos implicados amorosamente, sino que me estoy tomando un tiempo para jugármelas por un nuevo desafío. _

_Después de todo, si se han fijado, Naruko tiene la misma escencia que Naruto, pero en un envase distinto..._

_Bien, los que aún quieran leer, aquí está el capítulo tres. Disfrutadlo. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_De entrenamiento y disputas._

Cuando volvieron con los demás, Naruko ya había calmado el latido furioso de su corazón. Si bien es cierto que Sasuke se encontraba a algunos metros indiferente a todo, Naruto le había distraído atosigándola a preguntas sobre su estado o si su amigo le había hecho algo, en tanto, Sakura se había limitado a elogiarla por el combate. Pronto el sensei cortó la plática para dar inicio al entrenamiento del día de hoy sobre Taijutsu.

- Ok –comenzó Kakashi- haremos un pequeño repaso de lo que es Taijustu –comunicó contemplando a la rubia- Sakura¿podrías?

- Hai –respondió de manera eficaz la kunoichi- El Taijutsu hace referencia a las técnicas de ataque y defensa cuerpo a cuerpo que se basan en la resistencia del individuo, y se realizan de acuerdo a la destreza física de cada cual. Éste rara vez usa chakra, aunque en alguna ocasiones y técnicas especiales se agrega chakra para intensificar el ataque o hacer más sutil el golpe –finalizo con una sonrisa engreída.

- Gracias –agradeció el jounin- Como Sakura bien ha dicho, básicamente es combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso, el día de hoy, nos centraremos a entrenar en parejas –los tres alumnos le observaron curiosos, excepto, claro está, Sasuke- Naruto, tú iras con Sakura –el Uzumaki pegó un brinco emocionado mientras la pelirrosa suspiraba resignada- Sasuke ira con Naruko –regalándole una sonrisita socarrona que realzaba su ojito feliz a la gemela del revoltoso de su alumno, cosa que al jinchuuriki no le hizo ni pizca de gracia- ¿De acuerdo?- los cuatro asintieron- La prueba consistirá en… -rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos- quitarle a la otra pareja esto- dijo enseñando unos cascabeles, cosa que les trajo recuerdos de su época de genins- está prohibido usar su chakra o cualquier técnica que lo emplee. Una vez que les sean arrebatados a la otra pareja deberán volver aquí –meditando un poco- Los que llevaran los cascabeles serán Naruto y Sakura –decidió con un doble intención. Por una parte quería ver cómo actuaría Naruto frente a su clon y, por otro, qué tan bien se complementaba ésta con el Uchiha- Bien, los portadores tendrán cinco minutos de ventaja. ¡Ah! Y recuerden –fijándose en la otra pareja- deben quitarlos como…

- ¿…si fuésemos a matarlos? –inquirió el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado que le sacó una mueca a su compañero. El sensei vio complacido como el ex vengador reaccionaba interesado, cosa que casi nunca sucedió en tiempos del equipo siete.

- Así es –avaló el peliplateado satisfecho para luego dirigirse a los portadores- Salgan ahora¡ya! –en un milisegundo Naruto y Sakura se esfumaron en un fugaz parpadeo internándose en el bosque. Sasuke se acercó a la Uzumaki disimuladamente, o al menos lo intentó, ya que el mayor se había percatado de su intención de primera, haciéndosele difícil permanecer impasible.

- No lo vayas a arruinar, torpe –advirtió de forma sutil, ganándose un morrito de la chica.

- ¡No me digas torpe! Tengo nombre por si no te enteras, me llamo…

- Torpe –le atajó con burla- igual que el usurantonkachi.

- ¡No llames así a Naruto-niichan…. baka! –rugió la chica visiblemente molesta, luego de buscar una palabra adecuada para devolverle el insulto. El último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sonrió aún más, era divertido meterse con ella, tanto o más que meterse con Naruto.

- Hey –les separó Kakashi- Ya han pasado los cinco minutos, mejor vayan a por los cascabeles –sin mas que decir, ambos se marcharon desapareciendo entre las ramas de los árboles. La rubia iba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del chico, no le había parecido nada amable que la tratase de torpe por un accidente y mucho menos que insultaran a su _hermano_ en el proceso. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de de ese seudo abrazo no le dejaba en paz. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, por qué no simplemente le dejó cuando ya habían aterrizado? Indudablemente él le atraía, ese aire de superioridad, su mutismo y sus intrigantes ojos negros no le abandonaban.

- Oe, torpe. No te quedes atrás – se lo pensó mejor¿cómo alguien podía ser tan borde?

- Ya va, baka –contestó acelerando el paso con expresión seria, tal vez sólo había sido la primera impresión la que le gustó, pero ahora estaba segura de que no era más que eso. Sus ojos evitaron centrarse en su acompañante, no precisamente para no sentirse cohibida, sino para no ser taponeada a base de "torpes". De repente, Sasuke se detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que también lo hiciera.

- Están cerca –anunció en un murmullo. Naruko entrecerró los ojos inspeccionando a sus alrededores, acuclillándose cerca del moreno. En efecto, podían percibir dos chakras a no más de unos cuantos metros, reconociendo uno como el de su versión masculina.

- Es ver… -fue incapaz de terminar la frase puesto que, en un veloz movimiento, el Uchiha le había arrinconado contra el tronco. El sonrojo fue instantáneo cuando los ojos azabaches de posaron en su figura.

- Se acercan, guarda silencio –ordenó en un susurró apretándose más contra ella para evitar ser vistos. ¿Acaso les habían encontrado por sus chakras y planeaban un enfrentamiento cara a cara? Lo dudaba de Sakura, aún con su inmensa fuerza bruta, pero Naruto era arena de otro costal. Con lo impulsivo que era de seguro se había propuesto hacerle frente…

Mientras la rubia le suplicaba a su corazón que se calmase, su compañero armaba un plan. No tendría problemas de hacerle frente al Uzumaki, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Naruko pudiese con la pelirrosa y sus puños de acero, así que, sopesó que lo mejor sería un ataque sorpresa esquivando un combate de directo para sólo centrar el objetivo en los cascabeles. Por eso, sin siquiera informarle nada, cargó a la gemela de su rival sin ningún miramiento y se dejó caer silencioso de rodillas entre unos arbustos. Antes de que ella pudiese reclamarle, como se esperaba, él se le adelantó a explicarle brevemente lo que harían.

- Haremos un ataque sorpresa –dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos- Deberás concentrarte en arrebatarles los cascabeles mientras yo les distraigo lo suficiente.

- Está bien –aceptó sin chistar todavía perturbada. ¡Rayos¿Por qué tenía que pasarle precisamente a ella? Suspiró en tanto se concentraba en el entreno, no podía perder el tiempo ahora.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, las hojas caían y las ramas se mecían gracias a la suave brisa, como anticipando el encuentro entre camaradas. Por un instante, el moreno reparó en la persona que tenía al lado, como admirándola por primera vez. La mirada azulina concentrada hacia el frente, los largos cabellos rubios ondeando en armonía con el viento y los rasgos zorrunos idénticos a los de Naruto… le agradaron. Cuando se dio cuenta en lo que su mente le sugirió, desvió la mirada sintiéndose extraño dentro de si. Él no había pensado eso de nadie con anterioridad y era ese el motivo por el cual no sabía como lidiar con ello, además¡estaba hablando de la chica del sexy no jutsu del dobe! Realmente carecía de sentido alguno.

- Ya llegaron –el momento de vulnerabilidad se esfumó con la voz de la Uzumaki. El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula obligándose a prestar atención, poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos. De la nada, el mudo silencio que había se rompió con un crujido, cosa que le pusó a la defensiva. La tierra comenzó a temblar con violencia anunciando la llegada de los enemigos. Aquello, sin duda, era obra de Sakura.

- _¿El dobe le convenció? –_se preguntó incrédulo. De seguro la ninja medico había cedido por cansancio y no por voluntad propia –Permanece escondida hasta que averigüe quién los lleva –bisbisó- la señal será una rasgadura en alguna prenda de vestir ocasionada por un kunai. En ese momento ataca –la sombra de Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que había comprendido el proceder. Fue así que el moreno abandonó su escondite con cautela, la idea de pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible para llevar por buen cause la estratagema –_ahora¡a la derecha!_ –saltó un poco esquivando a un ahora visible Naruto en un esbozó de puñetazo. Ya le había encontrado, ese dobe había mejorado mucho desde la última vez…

Rápidamente realizó un giro en el aire para impulsarse y propinar una patada en pleno costado, propulsando a su amigo contra un árbol. Mas, no se quedo quieto, Sakura apareció a sus espaldas en una determinada carrera apuntándole con un puño enguantado. Si no actuaba ya, su cuerpo lo resentiría, por tanto se agachó volteándose en 180 grados sujetándole del antebrazo para estamparla de bruces al suelo en una llave tipo kárate, y cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con él, pudo oír un leve tintinear de las campanillas. Era el momento. Sasuke corrió hacia el rubio preparado para asestarle unos cuantos golpes una vez le vio reincorporado, los cuales éste no distinguió entre el daño reciente y su cerebro entumecido, yendo a parar otros metros más adentro. Entonces, proyectó un kunai a la falda de la kunoichi, rasgándola levemente para luego abandonar el sitio y acabar sus pendientes con Naruto. De inmediato, una sombra emergió de los arbustos imprimiendo a la Haruno de buena cuenta en el suelo. Ésta se masajeo la nuca aturdida, tanteando la posibilidad de ponerse nuevamente en pie, cosa que, no le permitieron puesto que un kunai le apuntó justo en la carótida.

- Los cascabeles, por favor –pidió con falsa amabilidad. La pelirrosa se lo meditó mucho, mas no encontró salida más sensata que ceder, así que, metió mano en su porta shurikens revelando las campanillas y dejándolas en su mano- Gracias –se guardó el tesoro y sin darle tiempo se contraatacar, se desvaneció.

- ¡SHANDARO! –farfulló iracunda Sakura- ¡He perdido contra ella!

El ruido de armas ninjas chocando entre ellas le guió. Ahora que ya había cumplido con su parte, debían regresar pronto o la otra pareja hallaría el modo de volver a la carga. Se dejó caer cuidando de no emitir sonido alguno al mismo tiempo que deducía qué dirección tomar ayudada del barullo. No necesitó esperar más, no cuando un cedro cayó de sopetón a tierra expulsando unas bandadas de pájaros que huyeron estrepitosamente. Partió a toda velocidad, llegando en pleno apogeo del enfrentamiento entre su compañero y su clon chico. Horrorizada reparó en los raspones y cortaduras que ambos presentaban en casi todo el cuerpo y justo, cuando el moreno se iba a adjudicar otra cicatriz a la lista, interceptó un shuriken con un kunai, mostrándose irremediablemente.

- Naruko… -balbuceó sorprendido su gemelo cuando vio como defendía a su amigo.

- Sasuke –situándose a su lado con tres shurikens más acomodados entre el espacio de sus dedos empuñados lista para atacar- es hora de volver –sonriéndole brevemente. El moreno captó el mensaje e inició la retirada seguido de la rubia. No tardo en sumarse el Uzumaki, aunque con otro propósito.

**OoOoOo**

- Excelente –elogió- han conseguido arrebatarles los cascabeles y llegar ilesos aquí, bueno… casi –corroboró Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara mientras la chica se los entregaba- Eso ha sido todo por hoy, pueden ir a descansar –cedió al ver los rostros cansados y abatidos de Naruto y Sakura. Los aludidos cabecearon agradecidos.

- Naruko-chan –dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos- ¿por qué defendiste al teme y no a mí? –cuestionó Naruto.

- Eso es porque… -contestó nerviosa al sentir la mirada del ojinegro en ella- era mi compañero de entrenamiento –salió del paso como pudo desviando la mirada. A su _hermano _no le convenció mucho esa respuesta…

Antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo divertido por la situación, Kakashi dio unos cuantos codazos al Uchiha, quién le miro de mala forma. Sakura suspiró derrotada y se despidió diciendo que tenía que ver a la quinta y Sasuke… Sasuke inicio la marcha seguido de los gemelos.

- Serás, Sasuke-teme –le acusó el rubio- Ese ultimo golpe me ha dolido.

- Es tu culpa, usuratonkachi. Estuviste a punto de hacer trampa y lanzarme un rasengan, tenía que defenderme.

- Bueno, sí, pero… -meditó un poco para no quedarse con la ultima palabra- ¡Tú usaste tu sharingan, eso también es trampa dattebayo!

- No estaba gastando chakra con eso, dobe –metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto de monotonía total. Ajeno a lo demás, el ex vengador no se percató del escrutinio minucioso de la chica a sus cortaduras y raspones. Por un momento sintió ganas de golpear a su versión chico por eso, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede, Naruko-chan? –curioseó el chuunin de cabellos dorados- ¿Te duele algo?

- No… -dijo escuetamente. Estaba preocupándose de más, el borde no se iba a morir por eso¿verdad? El objeto de sus pensamientos le estudió con interés camuflajeado sin que ésta lo notase sino su copia varón.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto le ves, teme? –retó el jinchuuriki. No le hallaba razón, pero cada vez que su amigo miraba a su protegida así él… sentía como algo se removía furioso dentro de si¿Eran celos de _hermano_? Su rival apartó la mirada fingiendo inocencia, ni él mismo terminaba de entender porque le observaba tanto…

La implicada rodó sus ojos azules de uno en otro sin saber que hacer, si se iba a favor de Naruto, el baka pasaría de ella sin más, cosa que, en vista de la situación, era lo más barato –y que por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba- pero, si se iba del lado del borde, su gemelo no lo vería bien…

El ambiente se aliviano, sin que tuviese que intervenir, cuando el estomago del portador del kyuubi exclamó pidiendo alimento, sacándole una gotaza a su mejor amigo y una sonrisita nerviosa a su _hermana_.

- Tengo hambre dattebayo –informó como si nadie lo hubiese notado- Naruko-chan¡vamos a comer ramen!

- Está bien –aceptó la aludida ilusionada. Así fue como los rubios se despidieron y marcharon cogidos de las manos, a la par que, sin enterarse, eran observados por el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, quién, al enfocar su mirada en la dueña de esos largos cabellos oro, sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Naruto se comporta como todo un hermano y se molesta cuando su amigo mira más de la cuenta a se gemela... ¡Oh, sí, siempre quise que Naruto tuviera una hermanita...! Uno de mis sueños se ha cumplido... _

_Bueno, este capítulo me ha costado menos que el anterior¿será que quede con gusto a poco con el enfrentamiento entre Naruko y Sasuke? Tal vez... pero, más que nada, estaba deseando verlos trabajar como compañeros de equipo..._

_En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos si son hechos con respeto¿vale?_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Danieru Neko  
Alyssa Black  
JanniDeathX87Xx  
ahiru-chan  
crazy no tenshi  
uchiha**  
_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.** _


	5. De misiones y contratiempos

**Capítulo 4: **_De misiones y contratiempos._

Cuando engulló feliz el cuarto tazón de ramen reparó en la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Naruko había terminado hacía más de veinte minutos su primera ración, limitándose a revolver un contenido invisible con los palillos. Su gemelo arrugó las cejas confuso¿por qué de pronto se había vuelto tan callada? Bueno, él no era especialista en entender a la mujeres y Ero-senin se lo recordaba siempre que podía, pero… tal vez si lo intentaba…

- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruko-chan? –sorbiendo unos fideos- ¿Te duele la panza? –la chica le sonrió suavemente cabeceando negativamente. Lo que en realidad le inquietaba era el baka ese que tenía como compañero de equipo… por momentos le trataba como a su igual y segundos más tarde le mosqueaba llamándola _torpe_… ¿Es que acaso él era perfecto y nunca cometía un error? Naruto parpadeó curioso cuando su sombra frunció el ceño internada en sus pensamientos. Sí, definitivamente él no entendía ni entendería absolutamente nada del sexo opuesto, eran tan complejas… - ¿Quieres otra porción? –ofreció con un fideo colgando graciosamente de un bigote. Su versión chica soltó una risita en tanto tomaba una servilleta para limpiarle.

- No, gracias –rehusó- Me encanta el ramen pero no tengo ganas de comer más –inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento. El rubio le examinó rigurosamente, él amaba el ramen y no se contentaba con sólo un tazón… pero ella, quizás no era una mera copia de si mismo en cuerpo de mujer, tal vez era algo más… algo que no sabía de su persona y que había estado ignorando hasta ahora o… quizás no. Cuando a él le preocupaba algo no comía mucho aunque le estuviesen ofreciendo raciones colosales de su alimento favorito de por vida… ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?

Sasuke…

¿Tendría algo qué ver en su actitud? Cuando se habían despedido hacía unos minutos, su amigo le había rehuido luego de contemplar a su gemela durante un periodo indefinido… y no es que alucinara, pero, había notado que la rubia realizaba lo mismo. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

- ¿Sasuke-teme te ha dicho algo feo? –se arriesgó a preguntar para tantear terreno. Existía la posibilidad que ella hablase después de todo. La respuesta instantánea fue una mueca de enfado mal disimulada que encendió la molestia del Uzumaki- ¿Ha sido eso, no?

- ¡Es un pesado! No ha parado de llamarme torpe por un accidente que tuve en la prueba. No lo entiendo, un momento es un arrogante y al otro… él –Oh, sí. Sus ojos negros atisbándola a escasos centímetros de su persona… su voz grave y varonil… Fugazmente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmesí que dejó fuera de lugar a Naruto. ¿Esa reacción… qué significaba? Si el rubio no fuese tan despistado habría entendido que ese sonrojo encerraba… _atracción._

**OoOoOo**

Al abrir los ojos sintió un bienestar sublime. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así de bien, tanto que no lo recordaba con certeza, que le fue imposible no sonreír ampliamente realzado sus bigotitos zorrunos. El reloj despertador marcaba las ocho y treinta de la mañana. Era temprano y él, extrañamente, había despertado por su cuenta y sin la ayuda del aparato ruidoso ese. Se sentó animado en la cama y estiró los brazos bostezando, fijando, por azares de la vida, la vista a su costado y encontrándose con un futón perfectamente doblado.

- ¿Qué…? –un flash repentino sobrevino a su cabeza, mostrándole imágenes aleatorias cuya protagonista era una chica rubia- Claro, ahora caigo –sobándose la nuca. En verdad que era atontado…

Ahora bien¿dónde estaba _ella_? Un ruido proveniente de la cocina le contestó sin que se lo propusiera, guiando sus pasos hacia el lugar. Cuando bordeó el umbral de su habitación, sus ojos se abrieron atónitos. ¿Pero qué…?

El lugar estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, hasta se puede decir que relucía con luz propia. Hagamos cuentas, él no era un fanático de la limpieza, pero –cuando los envoltorios de ramen apenas le dejaban circular dentro- aseaba su hogar de vez en cuando, _muy_ de vez en cuando. Bueno, después de todo ella sí podría ser lo que él no mostraba siempre ¿no?

- Naruko-chan –le llamó entre ido y sorprendido una vez que se percató que estaba cocinando- ¿Tú hiciste esto? –mirando a sus alrededores. La chica simplemente dejó lo que hacía para encararle y sonreír.

- Sí, hacía falta –declaró tranquila- Ah¿quieres desayunar? Ya casi está listo el ramen –apresuró a decir indicando una olla en plena cocción. Naruto simplemente se sintió feliz¡era primera vez que le preparaban el desayuno! Ojalá hubiese sido así siempre… cómo le hubiese gustado tener una hermana, una madre o un padre que le mimase y consintiera, que le quisiera… Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos tristes recuerdos¡ahora no estaba solo! Tenía amigos, gente que se preocupa y que le quiere… y a ella, pese a ser producto de un jutsu, era como si fuese realmente su _hermana_.

- Sí, sí –respondió emocionado con los ojitos brillantes- ¡Quiero probar tu ramen, dattebayo! –su gemela lo condujo hasta la mesa y lo sentó sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Tú espera aquí, ya casi está listo –dándole la espalda para volver a la cocina. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando se acomodó a su lado con dos tazones humeantes de su platillo favorito- Aquí tienes.

- ¡Itadakimasu! –gritó para rápidamente para tomar su pocillo y llevarse los fideos a la boca, cuidando se soplar para no quemarse- Delisiocho –habló con la boca llena- tienesh buenha manod .

Naruko rió suavemente mientras comía, complacida de la embriagante felicidad que su _hermano _destilaba por cada poro de su piel. Una vez terminaron de comer –el jinchuuriki se repitió dos veces- la chica se dispuso a lavar trastes al tiempo que le sugería a su versión chico que tomase una ducha- No falta mucho para que nos reunamos con Kakashi-sensei y los demás en el puente –le había dicho antes que se metiese al cuarto de baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto salió perfectamente vestido y preparado para el entrenamiento con una sonrisa deslumbrante adornando su tez, si todas las mañanas fuesen así…

- Estoy listo, vamos allá –anunció cogiendo las llaves de la casa para partir, su sombra salió detrás de él dubitativa¿qué pasaría cuando le viese de nuevo?

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro no había nadie. El chico arrugó las cejas desencantado, una vez que se levantaba temprano para ser el primero en llegar no tenía gracia. Bueno, al menos estaba acompañado…

- Nee, Naruko-chan –captó la atención de su clon femenino- ¿Crees que hoy haremos algo interesante? –la aludida pestañeó vaga. ¿Era idea suya o su _hermano_ encontraba aburrido el entreno? Ella no había tenido tiempo de aburrirse el día de ayer, no con… ¡Cielos!

- ¿Algo como qué, Naruto-niichan? –inquirió con tono confuso.

- Una misión, por ejemplo. Me muero por ir a una 'ttebayo –haciendo gestos con las manos- Hace mucho que la vieja no nos asigna nada y así no puedo mostrar mis habilidades para demostrarle a Sasuke-teme que soy mejor.

- No estés tan confiado, usurantonkachi –replicó una voz que la Uzumaki reconoció de inmediato. Había llegado- Aún no eres capaz de vencerme… -los gemelos entornaron los ojos molestos, bendito inicio de día que tenían con el borde cargándola de lleno. El ex vengador se sentó en la barandilla del puente ignorando las miradas poco amistosas que los hermanos le obsequiaban, bueno, lo intentaba, la imagen de la chica con los mofletes hinchados era todo un espectáculo.

- ¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun! –gritó una voz femenina en la lejanía. Los nombrados se giraron viendo como de a poco la silueta se hacía más nítida, destacándose el cabello rosa entre los demás detalles. Sasuke pasó del saludo y Naruto alzó una mano saludando a la kunoichi. Sakura frenó su carrera una vez que los había alcanzado, deteniéndose en la nueva integrante del equipo- Oh, lo siento, no te había visto. Buenos días Naruko –saludo con una sonrisa reticente –_Aún no olvido que me ganaste ¡Shandaro!-._

- Buenos días Sakura –contestó sin algún deje de incomodidad. La verdad, a la rubia le caía muy bien la alumna de la quinta aunque, bueno, no fuese mutuo.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y, hasta, las horas y el jounin no se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia aún. En tanto su otro yo y Sakura despotricaban a viva voz, la ojiazul jugaba con los pies sentada en la barandilla un tanto aburrida. Ya había pasado una hora y las personas tenían un cierto límite al momento de esperar a alguien, cosa que ella también poseía. Pese a ello, prefirió entretenerse por su cuenta a unirse a la trifulca que sus otros compañeros estaban montando desde hacía ya muchos minutos. Viró unos cuantos grados enfocando el movimiento calmo de las aguas mientras la brisa jugaba con su largo cabello y ondeaba su falda, aquello era relajante y la libraba de los desconcertantes pensamientos que la envolvían con frecuencia. A unos pocos metros, él le observaba con detalle sin variar ni un ápice la expresión de total indiferencia en su pálido rostro, pero interiormente se debatía en contra de su propia mente. Naruko era la viva imagen de su mejor amigo, eso era verdad comunitaria, pero… había algo en ella que…

¿Qué que?

¿Sería su largo y sedoso cabello, sus intensos zafiros, su piel morena, las marquitas en sus mejillas, su sonrisa perfecta, su cuerpo esbelto tal vez? Por más que trataba de ponerle nombre a lo que ella le sugería no le era posible.

- ¡Yo! –apareció furtivamente el largamente esperado sensei con su inseparable libro en mano y el ojito feliz activado- Siento la demora pero…

- ¡MIENTES! –gritaron al unísono el Uzumaki y la Haruno sin dejarle terminar la tonta y poco creíble excusa.

- Ya, ya –bajó las pasiones- Hoy tenemos misión –al oír la palabra ganadora, Naruto olvidó sin problemas el enfado y atragantó al peliplateado a preguntas- Calma, ahora os lo explico –ganándose la atención de todos- La misión consiste en firmar una alianza con la aldea del ocaso que está ubicada en el país de la roca.

- Oh… -suspiró decepcionado el revoltoso alumno- Pensé que sería algo más emocionante, dattebayo.

- No es una misión simple, Naruto –rebatió el Hatake- Es importante para nuestra aldea crear nuevas alianzas, de ese modo nuestros shinobis mejoran su nivel y reducimos posibles ataques sorpresa.

- Todavía suena aburrida –expresó con los ojos cerrados destacando sus marquitas zorrunas- no le veo el peligro.

-¡Baka! –chilló la pelirrosa estampándole un coscorrón gratuitamente en la cabeza, cosa que a Naruko no le gustó para nada- Si fracasamos en la misión es probable que nos ataquen uniéndose con aldeas con las que no tenemos alianzas.

- Ya, ya entendí –masajeándose la zona lastimada- pero no me pegues, Sakura-chan.

- Bien –dijo el sensei con una gotaza cayendo por su sien siendo apoyado por un bufido del ex vengador- Será mejor que partamos cuanto antes.

Fue así como el equipo de Kakashi inició la marcha hacia el país de la roca. Atravesaron el bosque saltando de rama en rama para disminuir el tiempo de ida, cosa que también habían acordado para el regreso, y así efectuar sin percances la misión estipulada. Luego de unas cuantas horas de trote, el adulto decidió parar cerca de un riachuelo para abastecerse de agua y descansar un poco. Ya debían de ser, evaluando la posición del sol y el ángulo de su luz, cerca de las dos de la tarde.

- ¡Comamos! –pidió el jinchuuriki palmeándose el estómago- ya es hora de almorzar -Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron resignados, Naruto no tenía remedio, siempre salía con las suyas.

- Está bien –concedió Kakashi- creo que acabo de ver unas bayas por allá –apuntando hacia el noroeste – Naruko, Sasuke –Sí, pensaba confirmar lo que suponía- Vayan a buscar unas cuantas –los aludidos cabecearon afirmativamente sin siquiera mirarse- Naruto y Sakura, vayan por leña mientras yo pesco algo en el riachuelo –los nombrados consintieron desapareciendo en segundos. Naruko se encamino por su cuenta sin importarle si el moreno la seguía o no, la verdad es que no le veía el sentido a ser emparejada siempre con él ¿De qué iba ese jounin?

- Oe, torpe, no te adelantes o te perderás –una venita se hinchó en cuestión de segundos. Aquí vamos otra vez…

- ¡Qué tengo nombre, pesado! –advirtió sin siquiera voltear, sabía que si lo observaba mientras le calificaba tan cálidamente perdería con facilidad los estribos. El Uchiha dio unas cuantas zancadas para alcanzarle, no es que temiese que se perdiera o algo por el estilo, simplemente creía que era lo mejor no separarse en caso de un viable ataque enemigo. Y no se equivocaba.

Abruptamente, la chica se detuvo parpadeando un poco, como si desease estudiar con más claridad sus alrededores. Lo sentía, unos chakras se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¿Los sientes? –preguntó en un susurro el ojinegro mientras dirigía una mano a su porta kunais con un rictus serio en los labios.

-Sí, son tres –confirmó poniéndose en pose de defensa- y vienen con mucha prisa –agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

Sin siquiera haberlo planeado, sus espaldas se unieron en un claro signo de compañerismo, como si uno estuviese firmemente dispuesto proteger al otro sin importar el precio. De pronto el bosque se tornó muy callado, excesivamente silencioso, augurando la venida de algo inesperado…

Los problemas apenas estaban comenzando.

* * *

**N/A: **_Pues... antes que nada, perdón. Quería actualizar el miércoles a más tardar, pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes y no se me ha hecho posible. Lo siento. Segundo, agradecer a Bastet-sama y a Ahiru por prestarme sus oídos para el nombre de la aldea, la verdad es que mi intelecto baja su rendimiento en la madrugada -hasta que dan las 3am es cuando vuelvo a despertar- Esta vida de noctámbula me está pasando cuentas._

_Ahora bien, la historia se tornará un tanto problemática a partir de ahora -Sí, Shika's style-. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para no demorar tanto, mi meta es acabar esto antes del 10 de marzo..._

_Muchísimas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y que se dan el tiempo de comentar, agradecimientos a:_

**Danieru Neko  
ahiru-chan  
crazy no tenshi  
uchiha  
Alyssa Black  
Bastet**

_¡Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo!  
_

_¡Saludos! _

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_

**PD: **_Recuerda que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz... xD _

_¡Expresa tu opinión!  
_


	6. De sospechas y confirmaciones

**Capítulo 5:** _De sospechas y confirmaciones._

- ¿Crees que sea suficiente? –preguntó contabilizando mentalmente la pila de trozos de madera que cargaban, intentando entablar una conversación de la cual sacar un buen recuerdo- _Sasuke-teme no está aquí…_

- Supongo que sí –respondió vacilante. Su mente aún estaba con el Uchiha y la sombra de su compañero- _Hay que ver que tiene suerte ¡Shandaro!_

Al ver el poco interés en la kunoichi, Naruto suspiró derrotado. Pareciera que el recuerdo fantasmagórico de su mejor amigo siguiese haciendo estragos en la chica frente a si, cegándola a la instancia de observarle a él como algo más que un revoltoso e hiperactivo ninja. Aún cuando había cambiado con la búsqueda del ex vengador, tenía la ligera impresión que para la pelirrosa eso no era real, si bien es cierto que pasaron por muchas dificultades para salvar su objetivo, aparentemente la cercanía que habían ganado en ese tiempo se había disuelto como el azúcar en un vaso de agua, tan lenta y visiblemente, que le había costado percibirlo debido a su poca perspicacia.

- Regresemos, han de estar esperándonos –le sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz de la alumna de la quinta abriéndose paso entre los árboles. El rubio cabeceó para luego seguirla con un gusto amargo que no supo cómo definir, como si le hubiesen decepcionado.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¡A LA DERECHA! –gritó jalándola del brazo sin mucha delicadeza. Naruko apenas pudo percatarse de que si no hubiese sido por Sasuke, la estrella shinobi le hubiese golpeado de lleno en el hombro- Concéntrate aquí torpe –le regañó con una sonrisa de medio lado que sacó una mueca malhumorada instantáneamente.

- Perdóneme señor perfección, pero con usted jorobándome a cada segundo me fue imposible notarlo –se quejó con un claro deje de ironía.

Hacía más de diez minutos que unos ninjas de extravagantes vestiduras habían hecho acto de presencia, aparentemente ladrones renegados de sus villas nativas. Sin siquiera tener un motivo razonable les habían comenzado a atacar con la excusa que _esa linda chiquilla _les sería muy útil para sus planes. Al clon del futuro Sexto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y se abalanzó contra el oponente más cercano, un tipo bastante macizo y calvo, ajena a la mueca de enfado que su compañero había formado apenas escucho al _regordete ese _parlotear en ese tono de la chica. Tanto fue el disgusto que, sin medirse ni un poco, su cuerpo se vio envuelto en descargas eléctricas que hicieron sudar frío a los otros dos adversarios. Pero las cosas se tornaron peor cuando la Uzumaki salió disparada impactándose de lleno al suelo con algunas magulladuras. Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron de un rojo intenso enseñando las tres aspas de su sharingan. En un parpadeo, el gordo y su amigo acabaron tumbados en el suelo con una severa hemorragia interna fluyendo de sus bocas.

- Sólo quedas tú –sentenció el Uchiha con voz de ultratumba observado de reojo a la rubia aún laxa tendida en el césped- al menos dame un poco más de diversión que tus amigos… -entornando los ojos amenazante. Sí, estaba cabreado, más de lo que había recordado estar, y no entendía la causa… no es que ella fuese a morir o algo así ¿no?

De su espalda tres serpientes emergieron dispuestas a atacar, intimidando en breve al último renegado, quién, en un acto desesperado, se lanzó a una carrera inútil arrogándole kunais y shurilkens que el moreno esquivaba sin ningún problema mientras se centraba en el punto ciego sin defensa – _Es ahí_ –vislumbró como quedaba expuesto su costado izquierdo en tanto sus manos se movían en una danza acelerada por salvarse del chuunin. Entonces, las serpientes se concentraron en aquél sitio al mismo tiempo que Sasuke le asestaba un puñetazo electrizado enviándolo varios metros hasta estamparse en un tronco, quedando así inconciente. Se retiró el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su diestra y amarró al trío contra un tronco con unos hilos invisibles para evitarse sorpresitas indeseadas. Luego, se acercó a Naruko para examinarle, superficialmente no tenía nada grave, sólo unos cuantos raspones sin demasiada importancia.

- Oe, despierta –le removió un poco- Torpe, reacciona –pero nada, la rubia parecía volar en el mundo de la inconciencia- Kuso… -maldijo por lo bajo a la par que la sacudía con más fuerza- Na… Naruko… -intento a picarle la mejilla con su índice pero no había respuesta, inclinó su rostro a centímetros del otro apreciando la débil respiración que tenía- Naruko… -aquello no pintaba en nada bien. Sin verle otra solución, la cargo en brazos contemplándole preocupado… ¿Por qué no despertaba y le gritaba lo borde que era?

Él lo había visto todo. Desde el principio, absolutamente todo y, sencillamente, aún estaba sorprendido. En el momento que vio a los enemigos aparecer, tomo la decisión de observar meramente, debido a que confiaba en la buena dupla que ésos dos hacían, mas, cuando la chica quedó fuera de combate, su confianza se tambaleó. Kakashi estuvo tentado a salir de su escondrijo y ayudar al Uchiha, pero cuando éste fue sacado de sus casillas, se quedo anonadado viendo como desataba una furia avasalladora en sus contrincantes, deshaciéndose de ellos en cuestión de escasos minutos. Estaba claro ya, Naruko despertaba cosas en Sasuke que él, como su sensei, nunca antes había visto… ¿Qué tenía ella le hacía reaccionar así¿Por qué parecía tan preocupado al cargarla en dirección a su lugar de descanso?

Sería que… ¿se sintiese atraído a la gemela de su mejor amigo?

Oh, cielos. A Naruto eso no le iba a gustar para nada…

**OoOoO**

- ¡¿QUÉ QUE?! –chilló fuera de sí el jinchuuriki- ¡Teme¿cómo has dejado que le hagan esto?!

- Cállate, usuratonkachi –realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar los escándalos de el rubio- Ha sido culpa de ella por actuar sin pensar –Naruto se pensó el levantarlo de la solapa y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, pero Sakura le detuvo con una mirada lo suficientemente seria como para impedírselo.

- A simple vista no es nada –explicó arrodillándose junto a la chica, juntando chakra en sus manos- pero… -al deslizar las manos de aquí para allá se topó con algo que no le gusto mucho- Es extraño, su chakra esta disminuyendo…

- ¿Qué sucede? –apareció el jounin haciéndose el desentendido. La ninja medico le relató brevemente los acontecimientos mientras seguía examinando a la enferma.

- Es como si algo estuviese absorbiendo su chakra, no lo entiendo –aseveró ceñuda- no tiene ningún conducto de flujo obstruido ni tampoco algún órgano vital dañado… -aplicó un poco de su chakra y automáticamente el cuerpo se agitó levantándose un tanto- ¿Pero qué…? –balbuceó desconcertada. El matiz que estaba tomando esto no le estaba gustando. Sus ojos vagaron intentando hallar una pista que pudiese ayudarle y fue ahí que, sin proponérselo, se detuvieron en su vientre. Unas marcas negras empezaban a delinearse y adquirir forma en un sello que ya le era conocido- No puede ser… -los otros tres repararon en el sitio que la pelirrosa apuntaba atónita.

- ¿Kyuubi? –musitó Naruto desencajado. ¿También lo portaba en su interior pese a que no fuese más que el producto de un jutsu?- Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Es viable que… -meditó unos segundos la kunoichi- en el momento en que ella se originó gracias a ese jutsu la esencia del bijuu también se haya fragmentado. Es similar a lo que ocurre con un bunshin normal, éste adquiere tanto tu forma como parte de tu chakra, así que… creo que con Naruko ha sido parecido –tanteó a presionar su estómago expuesto, descubriendo como poco a poco se iba estabilizando su estado- Su chakra ha aumentado… sigue subiendo…

**OoOoOo**

Frunció el ceño volviendo paulatinamente en si. Cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos, se encontró de lleno con unos ojos tan negros como la noche. Su primera impresión fue tensarse cohibida por la intensidad de aquel atisbo, mas luego se dispuso a levantarse con un punzante dolor de cabeza que la tambaleo lo suficiente como para gravitarla de buena cuenta a tierra si no fuese por unos brazos que la rodearon de la cintura.

- Como siempre torpe –dijo cerca de su oído provocando un escalofrío que escurrió en segundos por la espina dorsal- e impulsiva…

- Eres un… -no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la oleada de dolor aumentó y le hizo llevarse una palma a la frente- ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo…

- Perdiste la conciencia por imprudente, nada más –dijo con un deje de burla. ¿Pero de qué iba? Ella apenas podía pensar con claridad y el muy antipático se dedicaba a hacer gala de su infortunio, ya era el colmo. Quería que la soltase y que la soltase ¡ya!

- Déjame –pidió moviéndose inquieta, simplemente estaba harta de su doble estándar para con ella, de que la confundiese tanto- ¡ahora!

- Como quieras –una vez que sus brazos le liberaron, un mareo le nublo la vista y, moviéndose a tientas, finalmente fue en picada a la hierba… -serás torpe…

La Uzumaki pestañeó varias veces aclarándose la visión sólo para descubrirse encima del Uchiha. Todo había sido tan rápido que su estado desacelerado no le advirtió cuando el moreno se había interpuesto como colchón para amortiguar su caída. No fue sino hasta que sintió su aliento chocando contra sus labios que volvió a sus cinco sentidos, sonrojándose furiosamente y mordiéndose disimuladamente el labio inferior. Era demasiado¿Dónde se habían ido los demás en un minuto como este? Porque aquí no estaban…

- ¿Por qué te has puesto roja, torpe? –estaba claro, cuando quería ser desgraciado lo era con creces. Y ella una estúpida por mostrarse tan vulnerable a su presencia.

- Engreído –rebatió luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas, entornando los ojos aparentando molestia- Ya te gustaría¿verdad? -¿Qué era esto, acaso estaba jugando a su misma altura? Error. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua sonriendo con suficiencia llevándose a buena parte todo su anterior desplante. ¿Por qué no simplemente venía su _hermano_ o Sakura y le sacaba de este aprieto?

- Tú eres la que está nerviosa, yo no –murmuró contra sus labios erizándole el vello de la nuca, hipnotizándola con ese sugerente brillo en sus ojos… Estaba perdida, lo supo cuando su mano temblorosa se posó en su pálida mejilla sin poder recriminarle a su cerebro por esa acción suicida, cuando su respiración se tornó agitada de los nervios por la estrecha cercanía, cuando se halló pensando… _bésame._

Ahora bien, sus alertas se activaron lo suficiente como para gritarle que se alejara de inmediato, que aquello no era sensato. Él era un borde, antipático, narcisista y demases que la confundía a su antojo y por eso mismo debía hacerle frente a todas esas extrañas sensaciones que le inundaban cuando le tenía tan cerca. Francamente, no estaba bien, no se sentía bien con todo ese remolino de desconcierto. Mas, como si él le hubiese leído en su mente su intención, tensó ligeramente la expresión de su tez, estrechando el agarre a su espalda. ¿Acaso…?

De verdad que quería entenderlo, pero aquello le superaba. Eran escasas las veces en que perdía su autocontrol como para dejarse guiar por el encono, pero ver a la rubia noqueada sin movimiento alguno le fue suficiente como para mandar el bendito control a la mierda. Y ahora… también había sido lo suficientemente frágil como para impedirle la retirada… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería de ella?

Pero todo se volvió nada y a la vez un todo cuando su piel palpó la calidez de su mano femenina, cuando el deslumbrante brillo de sus ojos azules le tranquilizaron, cuando se halló pensando que era difícil no sentir nada cerca de ella…

Y entonces, cuando Naruko se inclinó un poco para cortar las ínfimas distancias, comprendió que ya no era el mismo…

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Siento la tardanza, pero he estado enferma de la panza y apenas ahora he podido sentarme a escribir, de ahí que el capítulo estuviese algo más corto de lo habitual y que no haya podido responder reviews, lo siento._

_Bien, este capítulo ha pasado algo interesante... la verdad es que quería ir más lento con ellos, pero pensé que se me aburrirían mucho y, en fin, aquí el resultado. Conste que "inclinó un poco para cortar las ínfimas distancias", es decir, tiene la intención. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke a esto? Ya veremos._

_Pues, muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y que se dan su tiempecito para comentarla, vamos que ese es mi salario, y que les gusta. Lo mejor que me ha podido pasar ha sido la aceptación que le han dado, por ello, no les quepa duda que me esfuerzo minuto a minuto por no defraudar a nadie, al menos no es mi idea._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Bastet-sama  
Danieru Neko  
jennita  
Yura Tao  
akemishirazu  
crazy no tenshi  
uchiha**_

_¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Y ahora, hora de dormir -3.14am acá- me pesan los párpados _...

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	7. De arribos y evasiones

**Capítulo 6: **_De arribos y evasiones._

Al fijarse como sus labios se separaban, tembló levemente. El efecto retardado no le abandonaba pese a que se esforzaba por detener su propio impulso. Porque ella se había acercado franqueando las distancias, roto límites implícitos y sobrepasado su propia timidez. Y ahí estaba ahora, con los ojos clavados en los labios de su más grande dilema existencial, conteniendo inconcientemente su respiración… ¿Daría el paso final con todo lo que eso conllevaba¿Le dejaría él cruzar esa, ahora, fina línea divisoria?

Repentinamente se sintió muy pesada, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo hubiese aumentado en varios gramos su peso, ardiendo por dentro gracias a una desconocida sofocación que había emergido como una flama desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello. Apretó los ojos conteniendo el quejido de dolor que luchaba por salir. ¿Y esto qué…?

Sasuke entornó los ojos extrañado. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que ella… ¡Rayos! La sola mención le parecía cursi en exceso –era un Uchiha, después de todo- haciéndose trabajoso el sólo pensarla, pero… en estos momentos pareciese que la rubia estuviese sufriendo. Tanteando se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, rozando fugazmente sus labios con los ajenos quedando inmóvil, mortalmente rígido. El chispazo fue instantáneo. Una descarga eléctrica –muy distinta a la de cualquier chidori- le recorrió por entero desconcertándolo, cosa que, la chica sobre él, probablemente también sintió puesto que le observaba con sus zafiros abiertos de par en par.

Para cuando Naruko vedó cualquier advertencia mental, sus narices se tocaban y entrelazaban con total libertad, alargando el momento y disipando las tensiones. Pero todo parecía ir en contra de la Uzumaki, ya que, en el segundo en que la espera se le hizo insoportable, sus labios fallaron el blanco en el instante que su cuerpo se contrajo involuntariamente y la vista se le nubló, gravitando a la fuerza en el hombro del ex vengador.

- Kuso… -murmuró con coraje cuando giró el cuello para verla… desmayada- Torpe… -sin proponérselo y al cabo de un tiempo de atisbo, curvó levemente sus labios en un sonrisa que encerraba demasiado… más de lo que él mismo quisiera reconocer. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que podría haber hecho, no se levantó de inmediato ni la tumbó en el pasto, no, sino que se quedó quieto, atento a su calor, a su aroma, a la suavidad de su cabello que le cosquilleaba el cuello, a su respiración acompasada, a su fina mano apoyada justo en su corazón y su expresión calma. Sasuke se encontraba sumergido en una paz que no había experimentado antes, lo que confirmó cuando sus negros pozos enfocaron el cielo azul –tan o menos hermoso que los ojos de la rubia- y exhaló a gusto, sumamente liviano. Y por primera vez deseó algo con ganas… deseó repetir la _experiencia._

**OoOoO**

- ¿Tienes información?

- Sí –respondió solemnemente saliendo de las sombras de la tétrica habitación- Shinta ha pedido refuerzos a los de la Hoja. El muy incauto cree que no nos hemos infiltrado en su círculo de confianza.

- Excelente –aprobó el hombre sentado en el gran sillón de cuerina negra, restregándose las manos con placer- A este paso la aldea será nuestra –sonriendo con malicia- Encárgate del resto, Fujitaka. Asegúrate que los de Konoha tengan una grata _bienvenida_.

- Délo por hecho, Gonzo-san –hizo una reverencia y desapareció en cuestión de milisegundos.

- Ya lo verás Shinta… tú estúpida alianza no será impedimento para mí y mi grupo. Los Hankousha tomaran el control absoluto cortando de raíz tu estúpido sistema blandengue –el sujeto se incorporó de su asiento y avanzó hasta la ventana, corriendo con el dorso de su siniestra la cortina color crema, observando al pueblo allá afuera con macabros pensamientos rondando en su mente. Al cabo de unos segundos, una risa estrepitosa inundo las cuatro paredes reproduciendo un indeseable eco.

**OoOoO**

Faltaban, aproximadamente hablando, unos diez minutos de caminata para llegar al destino.

Pese a lo mucho en que se esforzaba por mostrar una fingida y falsa normalidad, le estaba costando más trabajo de lo que se imaginó. Y hay que decir que tuvo suerte. Para cuando despertó aún no habían llegado los demás y Sasuke estaba a unos metros dormitando apoyado contra un tronco como si nada hubiese pasado. Aquél gesto lo agradeció porque, oh vaya, ella lo había recordado todo y con detalles y, en parte, el desapego le calmaba un poco. Sólo un poco.

¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando¡Estuvo a punto de…!

Vamos, la palabra no era tan ofensiva ¿o si? A regañadientes lo dijo rindiéndose,_ besarlo_. El sólo recordar ese fugaz roce que compartieron le sacudía las ideas y el raciocinio. Había sido tan ínfimo pero le había dejado tan insatisfecha… tan ansiosa de más.

¡Oh no¿Realmente su cerebro había hecho las sinapsis que desencadenaron ese pensamiento¿Por qué no simplemente se la tragaba la tierra? Sentada en el césped se comprimía las manos nerviosa al borde de una crisis. ¿Cómo le miraría a la cara ahora? Sopesarlo era considerado un desconsiderado atentado a su, ahora, escasa estabilidad psíquica. Pero la campana la salvó cuando aparecieron Naruto y los demás. Su _hermano_ se abalanzó, literalmente, a ella estrujándola y preguntando, sin tomar un respiro, sobre su estado. Esa pequeña distracción fue suficiente para apartar su neurosis a un lado y así, después de que le explicaron que le había sucedido y de hacerle prometer que sería más cuidadosa, continuar con la misión.

Pero el alivio se había esfumado a los minutos que retomaron el camino. Se sentía observada y acorralada sabiendo que el Uchiha iba detrás suya y, tal vez alucinase, pero era capaz de sentir su calor y su respiración con tanta certeza que la presión le subía a extremos sobrenaturales. Naruto, que iba a su lado, se preocupó al verla tan inquieta.

- ¿No te sientes bien Naruko-chan? –cuestionó cogiéndole con cariño una mano. La aludida negó energéticamente en silencio, sonriéndole lo mejor que pudo para apagar su desvelo.

- Estoy bien, nii-chan –estrechando su mano- Lo importante ahora es completar la misión con éxito –el jinchuuriki sonrió con complicidad destilando emoción.

- ¡Por supuesto dattebayo, ya verás que no será ningún problema! – sus otros colegas se contagiaron de su sonrisa y entusiasmo, excepto el moreno que bufó, contemplando como el hiperactivo shinobi gritaba que sería el próximo Hokage y que su gemela sería su mano derecha. Sin embargo, el rostro de Sakura cambió bruscamente de la alegría a la intriga. Se podría decir sin errar que Naruko, como clon modificado proveniente del chuunin de hilos color oro, era básicamente un bunshin casi común y corriente. Ahora bien, la diferencia radicaba en varios puntos peculiares; de comienzo se pude decir que el justu utilizado era bastante especifico ya que su duración no era breve como las usualmente utilizadas. ¿Cuándo se había visto que un clon de sombra durase dos días? Lo siguiente era más interesante aún, el traspaso de información. A juzgar por lo observable, Naruko posee recuerdos de su fuente de origen y la prueba más nítida era que reconoció a Sasuke sin inconvenientes. Un bunshin sólo existe para los segundos que el empleador determine necesarios para extraer información o para ataque, no para sociabilización ni nada parecido. Y por último, ella poseía carácter. En demasía se asemejaba a su _hermano_, sí, era irrefutable a menos que se sufriese de ceguera u otro trastorno ocular, pero también difería en ciertas cosas a Naruto. No era excesivamente extrovertida ni condenadamente impulsiva, era observadora y más centrada a la hora de combatir, pensaba con rapidez y era ágil en respuestas. Aspectos que su versión masculina no tenía tan desarrollados aún, el Uzumaki aún tenía actitudes infantiles…

Y kyuubi…

¿Realmente habitaba en ambos? El bijuu de nueve colas era la única explicación lógica a la recuperación de chakra tan… mágica, por así decirlo. Y si aún habían dudas, meramente habría que ver que las magulladuras… ya no estaban.

Todavía presa de la incertidumbre que despertaba la rubia en ella, no podía no reconocer que por su causa su compañero se veía más feliz, hecho que, para su propia extrañeza, le contentaba. No es que el revoltoso chico fuese un depresivo crónico, no, mas en ciertas ocasiones, aquellas que implican a situaciones familiares, el brillo característico de sus vivaces ojos azules se ensombrecía considerablemente en contra de lo mucho que se empeñaba por figurar que nada pasaba.

- _Bueno…_-se dijo mentalmente- _ha acaparado hasta mi atención _–enfocando sus ojos en la kunoichi de larga cascada dorada- _En especial la de Sasuke-kun _–Sí, era menester admitirlo. Su amor de la infancia por primera vez en la historia prestaba _más_ atención en alguien de manera notoria. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello, bastaba con ver el como la admiraba en silencio con un curioso brillo en su noche eterna. Quizás, lo más símil a esa mirada e interés era el que tenía por su mejor amigo y rival, pero el por la Uzumaki le superaba en creces para su inherente estoicismo. Si bien es cierto que al inicio le molestó en sobremanera, ahora no le producía tal desazón, al menos no la que se esperaba de si misma. Para su sorpresa, quien ya no le trataba como antes era el mismo Naruto. Hasta podría decir totalmente segura que le… _evadía._ Si supiera que el aspirante a Sexto pensaba exactamente lo mismo…

- Mirad, es la entrada a la villa –anunció Kakashi a sus camaradas y ex alumnos. Era posible apreciar a lo lejos una entrada entre un muro alto de concreto con lienzos coloridos y el símbolo de un sol en el centro. Al cabo de un tiempo cruzaron el acceso, descubriendo una torre de vigilancia y una cabina. Más al fondo se podían apreciar el comercio y las casas con un denotado estilo rústico sin vegetación excesiva.

Un hombre, de buena presencia, se les acercó pronto con el objetivo de saber el motivo de la visita.

- ¡Oh, bienvenidos sean! Mi nombre es Sakamiya Keitaro. Shinta-sama ha estado esperándolos, por favor síganme- luego que el jounin estrechara la mano del adulto de blancos cabellos y años encima en un saludo cordial, el equipo entero intercambió miradas hasta finalmente, por votación muda unánime, seguir al extraño. Al pasar por las tiendas, ver a la gente andando de aquí a allá, oír las risas de los niños, tuvieron la impresión de que era un pueblo muy apacible y pacífico. No obstante, las primeras impresiones no son cien por ciento válidas, no cuando esa paz es amenazada desde las tinieblas.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran casona con pinta tradicional japonesa de techo en punta y símbolos de dragones en la puerta. Todavía influidos por su magnificencia, ingresaron tras el anciano esperando conocer al sujeto de nombre Shinta que, creían, era quien había solicitado la alianza. Y no fue larga la espera, en el la sala de estar se encontraba un hombre joven a la cabecera de una larga mesa, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, aguardando por ellos.

- Bienvenidos –les recibió indicándoles que tomasen asiento- ¿Ustedes deben ser de Konoha? –inquiero educadamente examinando a los presentes.

- Así es –afirmó el peliplateado- Soy Hatake Kakashi y ellos son de mi equipo –deteniéndose en los chicos- ella es Haruno Sakura –indicando a la ninja medico que sonrió- ellos son Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto –los nombrados cabecearon- y ella… -reparó en un detalle… ¿sólo Naruko?

- Uzumaki Naruko, un placer –se presento la rubia haciendo una respetuosa inclinación que complació al residente del ocaso y que hincho de felicidad a su otro yo.

- El placer es mío –dijo en plan de conquista el castaño sonriendo galantemente, acción que le sacó un mueca de enfado a Naruto y una seriedad exagerada en Sasuke que pasó desapercibida, salvo al Hatake y a la Haruno –Pero bueno, pasemos a los que nos atañe.

- Estoy de acuerdo –respondió el líder del equipo- ¿Cuál es el fin de esta solicitud? –asestó directo pillando desprevenido a Shinta.

- Me agrada que sea directo, Hatake-san –dijo entrelazando sus dedos- y me parece justo ser sincero por ello-tomó un poco de aire antes de empezar- Somos una aldea prácticamente recién establecida en este país. Solíamos habitar en el país del rayo pero, debido a una revolución rebelde al gobierno de mi padre, el fundador, el grupo conocido como Hankousha causo revueltas para derrocar el pacífico régimen que hasta entonces se ejercía. Hubo múltiples guerras debido a que éste grupo realizó alianzas con otras aldeas, segando muchas vidas en el proceso. Los pocos sobrevivientes huimos hasta este país con la esperanza de reestablecernos. Sin embargo, luego de algunos pocos años de relativa calma, he recibido información que hay espías en la aldea cuyo fin es dar un golpe sorpresa para hacerse de ella. Es por esta razón que he decidido hacer alianza con la Hoja, por su excelente nivel shinobi y su actitud no bélica frente a los demás países. Por supuesto que estamos dispuestos a hacer honorable esta coalición y ayudaremos a vuestra aldea cuando lo dispongáis –concluyó levemente inflexible por la respuesta.

- En nombre de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, consolido esta asociación –declaró Kakashi luego de meditarlo seriamente, enseñando un pergamino que el joven cabecilla firmó- Ahora¿para cuando se espera este atraco? –inquirió observando de reojos a sus acompañantes- Será nuestra primero misión aquí –Shinta sonrió agradecido. En cuanto se dispuso a dar los datos relevantes, una ráfaga golpeó la mesa en las que se encontraban, volatilizando un denso humo que pronto lleno toda la habitación. Debajo del kunai incrustado en la madera, el ninja copia vislumbro con dificultad un…

- ¡Abajo todos! –chilló Sakura adelantándose a su sensei- ¡Es un sello explosivo!

Tarde. La mesa se fragmentó en cuestión de segundos, expulsando a los presentes irremediablemente.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. ¡Al fin lo he terminado! -tira confeti- Créanme que me ha sido difícil esta vez, no sabía qué nombres ponerles a los nativos del ocaso y con un orzuelo encima -en el rabillo del ojos izquierdo- la cosa trae consigo un esfuerzo mayor. Pero bueno, al menos espero haber dejado este capítulo decente -3.30am y un sueño que me cierra los ojos- y leíble._

_¿Soy mala? Naruko no estaba aún completamente repuesta del daño contra los renegados y por muy Uzumaki que sea no es inmune al cansancio, de ahí que se haya desmayado. Pero no pueden negar que se han acercado un poco más, vamos que un roce de ese tipo no lo tienes todos los días ¿o si?_

_En fin, no seguiré aburriendo. Agradezco desde el fondo de mi pequeño corazón todos los bonitos comentarios que me han hecho a lo largo de esta historia, en serio. Agradecimientos especiales:_

_**jennita  
akemishirazu  
Danieru Neko  
Nancy  
uchiha  
ahiru-chan **(x2)**  
crazy no tenshi  
MeNjErIkAn** _

_Gracias a todos. Hora de despedirse._

_¡Sigan comentando!_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.** _


	8. De estadías inesperadas y coqueteos

**Capítulo 7: **_De estadías inesperadas y coqueteos._

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? –una voz algo lejana se coló por sus oídos reanimándola. Para cuando pudo abrir los ojos, una silueta algo borrosa fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en Naruto. La kunoichi se incorporó lentamente llevándose una mano a su antebrazo en una respuesta refleja, sin apartar la mirada de su compañero.

- Eso creo –vaciló al encontrarse una profunda herida en la rodilla que escurría sangre a borbotones- ¿Qué tal estás tú? –interrogó estudiándolo con detalle. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa algo floja que le pareció vacía.

- Estoy perfectamente –contestó luego de revisarse superficialmente- Mejor busquemos a los demás –sugirió alejándose. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto confuso. ¿Por qué tuvo la impresión de que el Uzumaki le había hablado por_obligación_ y no por mero interés? Se curó la herida con la mirada perdida y luego le siguió a una distancia prudencial.

Sin embargo, ajena a lo que realmente pensaba, él si estaba preocupado por su estado, sólo que… ¿Qué? Se sentía herido sin comprenderlo bien, aunque tratase hasta el cansancio parecía que todos sus esfuerzos fuesen inútiles y eso le cabreaba. Él era del tipo de personas que tienen los cojones suficientes como para doblarle la mano al destino, ésas con un corazón gigantesco y una voluntad a prueba de todo, pero seguía siendo sólo humano… tenía sus límites, más si esos límites abarcaban muchos años. Ya estaba harto. Soportó muchos desdenes e insultos toda su vida, desprecios de parte de la persona con la que tenía el vínculo más preciado y golpes tanto físicos como psicológicos, sin contar pérdidas importantes como la del Tercero. Estaba agotado, no era de hierro. Y bueno, si ella no era capaz de verle realmente, más importante: reconocerle, él, por única vez en su vida, aceptaría que hay cosas que no pueden cambiar y se haría a un lado deseándole suerte… sí, era lo mejor… estaba bien así…

Mas, no por eso dejaba de doler.

Se concentró en mirar sólo hacia el frente, buscando a sus demás compañeros pensando que era más fácil ser Hokage a estas alturas que comprender los propios sentimientos.

**OoOoO**

Para cuando volvió en si, Kakashi constataba lesiones del líder del ocaso a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Tomando aire se impulsó para acabar sentado en la tierra, observando los alrededores. La casona presentaba daños medianos en su estructura, unas paredes y el tejado destruidos, nada tan complicado que no tuviese arreglo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió una voz femenina a su costado. Sasuke le encaró ligeramente sorprendido, ni siquiera había notado su presencia concentrado en su escrutinio.

- Sí –dijo escuetamente levantándose, notando como su sensei y el castaño se acercaban hacia ellos. Naruko suspiró algo apesumbrada, se esperaba al menos algo más que un simple monosílabo, pero bueno¿qué más podía pedir del baka y antisocial ése?

- _Nada –_se dijo a si misma arrugando los labios. Aquél roce se le hacía más una fantasía que otra cosa¿De verdad pasó o simplemente lo soñó? Instintivamente se llevó dos dedos a los labios, aflorando la calidez casi irreal que había experimentado en ese entonces… No, no fue un sueño ni un producto de su truncada imaginación, había sido real.

- ¿Estáis bien? –les preguntó el Jounin una vez que les alcanzó. Sus camaradas asintieron sencillamente en contestación- Lo mejor será ir por Naruto y Sakura, esperemos que no estén muy lejos de aquí.-haciendo un ademán para que le siguiesen- Vamos, andando. De este modo podremos investigar también el área.

Caminaron por unos minutos analizando los sitios aledaños al lugar del suceso, no sólo por los dos adolescentes, sino también por pistas de los responsables del atentado. Aparentemente no habían huellas del autor ni señales de tierra removida para una posible trampilla, denotando que la o las personas detrás de esto no eran novatos sino más bien gente preparada, por no decir profesionales. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno…

- ¿Para cuando esperan el ataque a la aldea? –cuestionó el Hatake a Shinta que iba a su lado. Éste volvió su expresión mortalmente seria, como si lo que tratasen fuera algo de peligro extremo.

- Según lo que se ha recabado, el golpe se espera dentro de cinco días. Sin embargo, a juzgar por lo que acaba de suceder, es viable que se hayan enterado de mi intención de forjar una alianza con ustedes y, por ende, de que estaba enterado de sus intenciones…

- ¿Será posible que tengan a un espía infiltrado? –intervino Naruko en la conversación- De lo contrario¿de qué forma se hubiesen enterado? –captando especialmente la atención del joven de ojos miel.

- Tienes razón –aceptó el peliplateado- Por ello, a partir de ahora, deberemos estar más atentos a cualquier signo sospechoso que se presente.

- Eso quiere decir que tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un tiempo –dedujo Sasuke inmerso en sus cavilaciones.

- No queda de otra –se resignó el adulto- No podemos arriesgarnos a dejar pasar otro ataque, ya sea sorpresa o directo, y poner a la aldea en peligro… –distraída de la conversación, la Uzumaki se percató de algo luego de un largo atisbo. El Uchiha presentaba una cortadura en su antebrazo izquierdo, de la cual emanaba abundante sangre. Pasó saliva meditando si llevar a cabo su intención, y luego de darle muchas vueltas, finalmente cedió a su deseo. Con una suavidad única, le cogió el antebrazo, cosa que, al instante le hizo merecedora de la atención del moreno.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con voz neutra sin intenciones claras de apartarle. La chica boqueó en busca de aire, sintiendo tres pares de ojos fijos en su persona que originaron un leve sonrojo.

- _Cielos… ¿en qué me metí? –_se reprendió en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos alzó la vista firme, con un poco de rubor aún, y sacó un pañuelo del pantaloncillo- Estas sangrando –fue todo lo que pronunció para así proceder y vendarle con delicadeza. El ex vengador apartó la mirada sintiéndose algo violento¿y cómo no estarlo con el pervertido de su sensei atento a todo con su jodido ojito feliz y el _descarado__ese_, por Shinta, sonriendo a la gemela de Naruto con un deje nítidamente malicioso?- Ten más cuidado, baka –se cobró la ofensa pillándole desprevenido para luego seguir caminando como si nada con una sonrisa de satisfacción bailándole en los labios. ¿Era justo, no? Ella siempre aguantaba que le llamase "Torpe".

Unos metros más allá, sus sentidos se agudizaron recibiendo una presencia. Alegre por el hallazgo, se adelantó a zancadas, pese a la advertencia del ninja copia, ansiosa de verle con bien. Al poco tiempo vislumbro una silueta masculina, de la cual se destacaba una chamarra naranja y un cabello tan rubio como el suyo.

-¡Nii-chan! –gritó echando carrera hacia el chico. Éste, que parecía ir perdido en otro mundo, pestañeó reiteradas veces hasta que pudo reconocerle y se lanzó también a su encuentro. Naruko se colgó se su cuello con cariño preguntando por su estado y confidenciándole que se había angustiado al no verle por los cercanías. Pero cuando se interesó por saber de la Haruno, éste simplemente evadió el asunto indicándole con la cabeza que venía detrás de él- Naruto… ¿Te has peleado con Sakura? –inquirió levemente ceñuda.

- No es nada –respondió llanamente cambiando el tema, cosa que, a su gemela, le pareció en extremo inusual, sobretodo cuando enfocó su mirada en la pelirrosa mientras ésta observaba a Naruto con tristeza.

- _Aquí pasa algo… algo grande _–pensó la Uzumaki de inmediato. Decidida, soltó a su hermano y se acercó a su compañera- ¿No te lastimaste? –interrogó con una sonrisa conciliadora. Sakura agradeció el gesto y sonrió en respuesta.

- Descuida, estoy bien –contestó para así iniciar una animada conversación con la sombra de su amigo, disipando el mal trago que le había dejado los tensos minutos a solas con el jinchuuriki.

**OoOoO**

Luego de mucho discutirlo, reparando en pros y en contra y evaluando que debían permanecer ocultos y alertas, resolvieron hospedarse en una posada colindante al acceso principal a la aldea. La hostería era de apariencia sencilla, pero muy acogedora con los tradicionales tatamis color crema, las puertas corredizas y las habitaciones amplias y sobrias en decoración.

- Ella es Tsusume Kaori, la encargada -presentó el residente del ocaso a los presentes en tanto la aludida hacía una reverencia- Encárguese de dales un excelente trato, Tsusume-san –dirigiéndose a la joven - ellos son nuestros aliados.

- No se preocupe, Toyama-san –dijo la hospedera de aproximadamente unos treinta años, cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones- Se sentirán como en casa –sonrió ampliamente a los demás con palpable dulzura.

- Muy bien –concedió el joven líder- Creo que es prudente que me retire para que mañana a primera hora organicemos todo –indagó con la mirada al Hatake que asintió en silencio- ¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide¿Podría hablarte un momento a solas, Naruko-san? –pidió recibiendo miradas demandantes del resto- Si es que no te molesta… claro está.

- N-No, no me molesta Toyama-san –balbuceó algo cohibida siguiéndole el paso hasta el antejardín.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es? –gruño entre dientes el chuunin revoltoso. Kakashi sonrió enigmáticamente a la reacción de celos del Uzumaki, en tanto Sakura se llevaba de frentón una mano al rostro diciéndose lo afortunada que era su, ahora, amiga por recibir la atención de tan apuesto chico. Y Sasuke… Sasuke se retiró en silencio sin que nadie lo notase…

**OoOoO**

- ¿De qué quiere hablarme Toyama-san? –preguntó bajito la rubia pensando en el porqué tenía que ser a ella y no a otro miembro de su equipo- _¿Qué motivos tendrá para querer hablar solamente conmigo?_

- Por favor –habló con una sonrisa apenada- No me llames así, no soy tan viejo –sobándose la nuca divertido- apenas tengo veinte años…

- Lo siento –dijo riendo bajito- ¿Cómo quiere que le llame? –notando la ceja arqueada del chico en un deje de exasperación ínfima- Perdón, quise decir¿como quieres que te llame?

- Shinta esta bien –corrigió sonriendo- Naruko-san.

- Oh, no –agitando las manos- sólo tengo diecisiete años, no necesitas las formalidades conmigo.

- De acuerdo, Naruko –concedió ladeando la cabeza elegantemente- Pues, respecto a lo que quería hablarte… -haciendo una pausa algo incómoda- Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

- ¿Qué cosa? –pestañeando curiosa- Si está a mi alcance lo haré gustosa.

- Pues…

Unas nubes cubrieron la redonda y blanca luna que adornaba el vasto cielo estrellado. A metros de ahí, un chico de piel pálida y cabello azabache observaba todo con detalle con su doujutsu activado, siguiendo cada movimiento labial por parte de los hablantes. No entendía el jodido impulso que lo llevó al techo de la hospedería a husmear. Él no era de esas personas fisgonas que se entrometían en todo lo que pudiese originar un jugoso chisme, todo lo contrario, él sólo prestaba atención a lo que consideraba importante y necesario, pero…

¿Por qué ahora se sentía molesto sin explicación aparente?

Veía como la rubia se sonrojaba furiosa por las palabras de ese _cretino_ y eso no ayudaba en nada. Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo aún más intenso, como inyectándose de un enfado desenfrenado sin precedentes, cuando él le tomó las manos y le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida luego de haber leído de sus labios un "_Por favor, piénsalo"_.

Para cuando el castaño abandonó el lugar, la Uzumaki se quedo rígida en el mismo sitio del antejardín, equidistante a la entrada principal y a la del edificio, respirando levemente.

- _¿Qué haré? –_pensó mordiéndose el pulgar de la zurda en un acto nervioso.

El Uchiha, que todavía le contemplaba a distancia, bufó meramente. Pese a lo mucho que quería disfrazarlo, a estas alturas ya no podía hacerlo. Era tiempo de reconocerlo, de aceptar que lo que hacía escasos minutos sintió fue celos y que no soportaba que otro hombre, aparte de su _hermano _, se le acercara mucho a la kunoichi de largos cabellos.

- _Torpe –_insultó mentalmente tratando de vengarse por lo que ella despertaba en él, pero a fin y al cabo entorno los ojos intranquilo. ¿Qué le iba a responder¿Aceptaría a su proposición o la rechazaría?

En un parpadeo sus ojos regresaron a su tono negro, algo atormentado. No le era fácil. Estuvo tres años reprimiendo cualquier sentimiento que implicase debilidad para salir airoso de su venganza, tampoco podía después de dos años ser un sentimental y un cursi cuando desde los siete años le habían quitado todo lo que le podría haber hecho sonreír de verdad. Llevaba tiempo abrir un corazón tan herido…

Se tumbó en las tejas absorto de las brillantes y generosas estrellas que iluminaban grácilmente sus alrededores. Cerró los ojos percibiendo cada mínimo sonido, las hojas meciéndose, los grillos cantando… el latido en su pecho. De pronto, escuchó un ruido seco, como el de una piedra cayendo al agua, por lo que se sentó mirando alternativamente a su izquierda y derecha. Un poco más allá, había una extensión de agua, semejante a una piscina, que reflejaba armoniosamente el cielo nocturno. Naruko estaba ahí, como ida, lanzando pequeñas piedritas que rebotaban un tanto en la superficie antes de perderse en el fondo. Su silueta estilizada, los cabellos ondeando libres y esa aura condenadamente atrayente le hechizaron de inmediato. Cuando ella dio unos pasos más, acercándose a la orilla, sin ver la roca sobresaliente que obstaculizaba el paso, supo que debía abandonar su escondite.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Siento la tardanza-sonrisa nerviosa- me pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo y no pude dedicarme a este capítulo de lleno. Los motivos abarcan desde inconvenientes, salidas, lectura de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, hasta dolencias físicas. Pero, a fin de cuentas, acá está. La verdad es que tenía bastante adelantado, pero no sabía como terminarlo apropiadamente y –lo que ya les mencione- ayudo a retrasarlo todo. _

_Bien, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que esta entrega les compense. _

_Gracias por todos sus reviews._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**akemi.shirazu.lovegaara  
jennita  
uchiha  
Danieru Neko  
Arwencita-Gadriel**  
_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	9. De latidos desenfrenados y labios húmedo

**N/A:**_Para este capítulo les recomiendo escuchar –cuando indique- la canción __**Kissing you **__de __**Des'ree**__, disponible en el soundtrack de la película __**Romeo Juliet.**_

_¡Ahora a leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **_De latidos desenfrenados y labios húmedos._

Al poco rato que su amiga se fue con el joven Toyama, Sakura se retiró exhausta a la habitación que la señorita Kaori había dispuesto para ella y la Uzumaki.

Tenía cientos de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados recorriendo por descoordinadas sendas de su mente. No entendía la actitud que había tomado Naruto para con ella y se sentía pasada a llevar cuando éste apenas le dirigía la palabra con un claro deje de pesar. ¿Qué pasaba por esa revoltosa e ingeniosa cabecita?

- _Me encantaría saber _–se respondió de inmediato- _Quien lo descubra sobrepasará con creces, intelectualmente hablando, a Shikamaru _–suspiró pesadamente, como si el mero movimiento de sus manos al buscar la toalla para su baño fuese dificultoso. Luego de quitarse la ropa y acomodarla sobre una repisa, salió en bata hacia, donde le había indicado la hospedera, eran los baños para damas.

Al salir al pasillo pudo ver a su amigo aún merodeando la entrada con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desagrado en los labios, de seguro esperaba a que su gemela apareciera entera y de una pieza, cosa que, a sabiendas del motivo, le pareció absurda, tampoco era como si Shinta fuese a hacerle algún daño a la chica¿no?

Sin más preámbulos, se encaminó hacia al sur donde rezaba a unos pocos metros el cartel del sanitario de damas. Al ingresar se llevó una sorpresa. ¡Era espectacularmente lujoso! Tenía una amplia tina -tipo jacuzzi- al fondo, a los costados de la misma unas manecillas y perchas para acomodar las ropas y las toallas respectivamente, a la derecha el lavamanos con los grifos en detalles de bronce, al lado de éste el inodoro y finalmente un estante repleto de esencias aromáticas y sales para baño.

Con una amplia sonrisa, condujo la siniestra a la puerta, accionó el seguro y procedió a quitarse la bata –la que colgó junto a la toalla- para luego abrir el grifo midiendo la temperatura del agua con el dorso de su mano. Cuando estuvo aceptable, giró sobre sus pasos y –luego de unos minutos de meditación- eligió una sal con aroma a lavanda.

- ¡Qué relajante! –exclamó una vez dentro del agua. Se hundió un poco más, dejando solamente la cabeza libre, aleteando con los pies de manera juguetona- Esto es vida…

Suspiró.

¿Vida? Podría ser, como kunoichi no tenía las cosas fáciles. ¡Cómo extrañaba sus años en la academia!

- _Mejor no recordarlos _–se detuvo a si misma. Siempre que ahondaba en ellos terminaba recordando el fatídico día en que Sasuke se había ido con el retorcido Orochimaru.

Sasuke.

¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas? Ella fue la primera que resultó golpeada brutalmente por su traición, y aunque él hizo caso omiso de su petición no se quedó de brazos cruzados sino que le pidió a Naruto que fuese a buscarle…

Naruto…

Siempre que pensaba en uno acababa pensando en el otro. Siempre de Sasuke pasaba a Naruto, siempre el mismo sentimiento de vacío al recordar ese nombre, el nombre de quién, ahora, pasaba olímpicamente de su persona.

Nunca se lo esperó, pero curiosamente quería la atención del rubio a la del moreno. ¿En qué momento su mundo se vino se cabeza? Ambos chicos eran importantes para la pelirrosa, los quería a ambos como a hermanos y no aguantaba, ni consentía, un aislamiento con ninguno de los dos. Por eso, luego se infundirse valor, decidió que hablaría con su amigo en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad…

**OoOoO**

- Naruto, cálmate –sugirió Kakashi al ver que su alumno ya apretaba sus puños dispuesto a pegarle a la persona que siquiera le mirase mal. El chico no le prestó atención y siguió correteando la entrada despotricando entre murmullos al _pedante e imbécil _del ocaso. El jounin sonrió con un sudor frío recorriendo su sien, podía apostar que era la primera vez que veía tan… celoso al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, cosa que, por supuesto, no se podía perder – Naruko-chan puede defenderse en caso de que las cosas se pongan… complicadas –incitó en tono meloso. Oh sí, quería probar hasta cuanto soportaba antes de ponerse a gritar y salir a por su _hermana_.

- ¡Mataré a ese idiota si le pone siquiera un dedo encima! –sí, el caos estaba servido. El Uzumaki comenzó a chillar sin reparos rodeándose de una aura asesina que era de temer. El adulto sopesó la idea de tranquilizarle, pero cuando se animaba a hacerlo afuera sintió un…

- Ya, ya –se atrevió el Hatake a hablar crédulo en sus sentidos- Yo iré a inspeccionar –_Ejem… husmear_- Tú has de estar cansado, así que mejor ve a darte un baño –el jinchuuriki le miró perplejo¿Desde cuándo era tan… servicial¿Seguro que había oído bien? Bueno, su rostro no reflejaba tampoco que estuviese mintiendo, pero, seamos honestos, Naruto es tan ingenuo…

- ¿E-En… serio? –inquirió sin salir de su asombro. Su sensei cabeceó ligeramente dándole a entender un sí. No le hacía mucha gracia no ser él quien fuese por su otro yo, pero ya que se ofrecía el peliplateado… - Está bien –se resignó haciendo trabajar sus neuronas para creerse el cuento de que Kakashi lo hacía para que él no arruinará las relaciones entre las aldeas…

Ingenuo, nuevamente.

Apenas el futuro sexto le dio la espalda, el lector número uno de Jiraiya desapareció en una cortina de humo. Vaya, el espectáculo estaba por empezar…

**OoOoO**

**N/A: **_Dale play a la canción._

Contempló en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo estuviese deteniéndose, como la chica se encogía de rodillas para caer de bruces al agua. Sasuke logró agarrarle de la muñeca, pero el cuerpo de la muchacha hizo un efecto imán –por la fuerza y el peso- atrayéndole con ella. El chapuzón fue instantáneo, y el líquido incoloro salpicó una buena porción de césped a su paso acompañado del característico estruendo. Los segundos que pasaron sumergidos fueron suficientes para que Naruko volviese a la realidad, su rostro reflejó sorpresa inmediata en tanto vio de frente el inescrutable rostro del arrogante de su compañero de equipo. Sin siquiera proponérselo, los dos nadaron sincrónicamente hacia la superficie boqueado con anhelo por aire. Entonces, el silencio de la noche les embargó, la rubia admiraba casi con fascinación como el cabello azabache del chico escurría agua en pequeños hilitos que bajaban por su barbilla hasta perderse en el cuello de la camiseta negra, como se formaban pequeñas posas en la comisura de sus labios y como la luna le iluminaba ensalzando aún más su atractivo.

- Tu torpeza no tiene límites –le acusó con una ceja arqueada y la burla impresa en el tono de su voz. La kunoichi de largos cabellos tardó en decodificar el mensaje y no fue hasta, varios segundos después, que vio con parsimonia como esos irresistibles labios se movieron encadenando las letras y vocales que espabiló. En seguida apretó los labios en una muestra de enfado resaltando, así, su nariz levemente respingada, para nadie era agradable que luego de ir volando en nubes de azúcar multicolor y unicornios mágicos el objeto de aquel fantaseo le bajara de sopetón a la fría y áspera tierra.

- Oh, disculpe Don Genialidad. La próxima vez procuraré no ser tan estúpida para que no gaste sus energías en _salvar_ a esta _pobre _desamparada –ironizó. Pronto hizo un ademán para irse por lo menos unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de él, mas, en cuando se volteó, tropezó con una de las miles de piedritas del fondo de la profunda piscina para terminar en los brazos de Sasuke -que alcanzó a atraparla- nuevamente. Ahora la distancia era escasa, por no decir nula. Naruko sentía su aliento chocando contra su boca, generando nuevamente ese embotamiento que el Uchiha producía en su persona… ¿Cómo es que había acabado por tener semejante control sobre su ser? No lo sabía y tampoco quería averiguarlo, su mente simplemente le gritaba que debía alejarse cuanto antes o aquello que quedó pendiente estaba vez, finalmente, se saldaría. Y no era opción, al menos no para la chica.

- Suéltame –musitó con la vista en el suelo. No quería mirarle, no quería sentir su calor a través de las prendas empapadas ni oírle con el sarcasmo inherente de siempre- _Apártate, apártate… _

- Te caerás si lo hago –su voz sonó ronca y, extrañamente, no habían indicios de puya ni de socarronería, de hecho, se podría decir que connotaba _preocupación_, como si de verdad no quisiera que Naruko se lastimase.

- Te detesto –le asestó cuando se sintió segura de observarle sin caer en la tentación, pero ese fue el error que la entregaría a sus impulsos. En cuanto ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, azul contra negro, advirtió como el ex vengador había inclinado su rostro hasta el suyo, rozando sus narices igualmente que en _aquélla _ocasión. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso, que para su suerte la poca luz que obsequiaba la luna disimuló un tanto, sus labios se separaron inconcientemente y su corazón empezó a bombear sangre empedernidamente- _Cielos…_ -si el moreno seguía descendiendo, en dirección a su cavidad bucal, la rubia quedaría desarmada, si es que ya no lo estaba completamente ya.

- Gracias por el cumplido –bisbisó carente de malicia a milímetros de unir, no sólo físicamente sino espiritualmente, ambas esencias. Quiso decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales eran incapaces de emitir sonido u emergencia alguna y la visión de sus labios húmedos tan cerca de los suyos… ¡Rayos!

Descubrió que no era momento de fingir y ocultar apariencias, la adolescente ya había admitido que el roce que compartieron la había dejado un gusto a poco, la habían inundado de unas ansias desenfrenadas de besarle. ¿Tan malo era ser sincera consigo misma? Era un beso, nada más. Después sería libre de contemplarle sin la sensación de estar derritiéndose, su infantil _enamoramiento_moriría en ese instante, en cuando reparase en él después de haber compartido su calor…

Y porque confió en las excusas que su desequilibrada mente formuló por la situación, Naruko traspasó esos milímetros presionando con suavidad la boca del chico. Sasuke permaneció estático percibiendo el juvenil cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo y como los labios de la rubia se frotaban con cariño contra los suyos. Fue ahí que se permitió cerrar los ojos y rodearle por la cintura, respondiendo –con un cosquilleo en su espalda- por voluntad propia. En ese acto no había más que lo que escondían cuando creían que nadie les observaba, sus alientos se mezclaban y encajaban como dos piezas perdidas del un mismo puzzle, sus respiraciones se amoldaban simultáneamente y el latido en ambos pechos era uno solo. El deseo de profundizar la coalición fue mutuo, mientras ella rodeaba insinuante su cuello pálido con sus brazos, él la apretaba contra su cuerpo como si quisiese fundirla con su piel y aislarla de Toyama…

No…

La visión del líder besándole en la mejilla esfumó la gloria del momento. Con resentimiento, Sasuke capturó el labio inferior de la Uzumaki y lo mordió ligeramente, haciéndole ahogar un quejido a fuerza de sus demandantes labios. El beso se trasformó en una lucha entre dominante y dominado, y el Uchiha mostraba todas las de ser el dominante. Estaba sentido con Naruko por permitir que él la tocara, que dejase huella en su tersa mejilla antes que él. Por eso, cuando la necesidad de respirar imperó sobre lo demás, y antes de que la chica pudiese siquiera moverse o escapar -en el peor de los casos- la atrajo por los hombros y besó en el mismo sitio, como si intensase borrar ese hecho para siempre de la memoria táctil de sus poros.

La kunoichi se tensó en cuestión de segundos. Pensaba en huir una vez se separasen, pero, no sólo se lo habían impedido, sino que, además, le estaban besando en el mismo lugar donde…

Entonces una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza… ensortijada pero posible, si él fijaba su atención en aquel espacio de su mejilla era porque… ¿acaso les hubiese estado espiando? Las conexiones internas se pusieron a trabajar duro originando una sinapsis que explicaría dicha acción. Para cuando este proceder se convirtió en un pensamiento coherente, ella tembló. ¿Sería probable que… él estuviese celoso? La rubia no supo cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo, algo cálido y agradable fluía desde sus entrañas, una sensación dulce y reconfortante, algo similar al _alivio_. No, era más grande que eso, sacudía cada célula que conformaba su ser, era semejante a un motor que la hacía liviana como una pluma… era _alegría._

Sin embargo, no quería echárselo en cara, no, quería disfrutar de ese roce, del momento, de la intimidad…

Mandando todo al diablo, posó gentilmente sus manos en los pómulos de Sasuke, alejándolo un tanto para besarlo con la felicidad destilando por todo su cuerpo, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y los zafiros destellando en todo su esplendor. El moreno pestañeo cuando sintió que le besaban nueva cuenta, pero al poco rato se dejo llevar abrazándola obsesivamente. Entre piquito y piquito Naruko soltó una risita traviesa, ya no le importaba estar en una misión peligrosa, estar en medio de la piscina mojada hasta la médula ni la proposición que Shinta le había hecho… sólo estaba este ahora y la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya. Y se zambulló con gusto en ese sentimiento grato que despertaba en su interior sin reprimirse por hallarse pensando en besarlo hasta el hastío.

Entre los árboles frutales que ejercían como verjas naturales de la posada, un adulto sonreía complacido. Su ojito feliz le hacía gala a su nombre más que nunca a la par que se bajaba la bandana para cubrir su sharingan –el que había usado para leerles los labios a los chicos- y apoyar las manos en sus muslos.

- Lo sospeché desde el principio…. –murmuró dejando su pose de cuclillas para iniciar la retirada- sabía que caerías Sasuke, después de todo, tiene parte de la personalidad atrayente de tu mejor amigo y rival¿no es así?

Vio por última vez a la pareja, que se había sumergido otra vez en las aguas gracias a que la Uzumaki se la había abalanzado –inconcientemente- sobre el estoico de su alumno que no parecía en nada molesto, y les dio la espalda desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pese a ello, las cosas no serían fáciles. Aún quedaban muchos problemas que afrontar…

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Pues, este es mi regalo de "despedida". El lunes empiezo la universidad –sí, primer año- y no sé cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo. Tal vez el próximo fin de semana…_

_Bien¿qué les ha parecido? Hacía mucho que quería que se besaran –jujujuju- y no había encontrado mejor momento que éste. Es una escena romántica, lo admito, pero creo haberme esforzado para que no rayase en la cursilería –no quiero ser diabética-y haberlo dejado apto para todo público. Bueno, ya me lo dirán¿no?_

_En fin,¡ deséenme suerte! Estoy nerviosa y no articulo ni pío cuando me toca hablar con desconocidos…_

_Espero haberles complacido con esta entrega, en serio. Es mi primer fic largo y sus comentarios me han llenado de satisfacción. Gracias._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**jennita**_

_**akemi.shirazu.lovegaara**_

_**Nancy**_

_**ahiru-chan**_

_**konita**_

_**uchiha**_

_**Arwencita-Gadriel**_

_**Bchan**_

_**Danieru Neko**_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	10. De confesiones, pláticas y aceptaciones

**Capítulo 9: **_De confesiones, pláticas y aceptaciones._

Cuando él le ofreció su nívea mano para salir de las aguas, Naruko sonrió complacida al tomarla sin dudar. Sentía que no era momento de hablar y, eso, le agradaba. Ya no tenía la idea firmemente ceñida a su cabeza de que Sasuke fuese una escoria, de hecho, ahora podía admitir sin remordimiento que le atraía, y mucho. Tal vez fuese el efecto post liberación de adrenalina el que fluía por su cuerpo lo que le mantenía en las nubes, pero le era imposible apartar sus ojos de su boca o soltar su mano pese a que ya estuviese en tierra firme. Por otro lado, el Uchiha parecía muy concentrado en ella, en su figura más remarcada por las prendas húmedas que le daban un toque… _sensual._

¿Sensual?

Claro que sí. El cabello rubio pegado a las sienes con algunas gotitas escurriendo, la camiseta blanca traslúcida que reflejaba su busto exacto y sus piernas largas y finas bajo la corta falda…

Era inefable lo que sentía, no tenía palabras, no las había…

La rubia sonrió ampliamente al no ver en él signo de altanería aún, es más, llegó a pensar que no se burlaría de ella. Por eso, jaló suavemente de su mano en un gesto, dándole a entender que iniciaran el retorno.

- Nos resfriaremos si nos quedamos aquí –musitó con voz clara y aterciopelada avanzando unos cuantos pasos. Sasuke no respondió, simplemente asintió imperceptiblemente con expresión calma y comenzó a caminar al lado de la chica, sin soltar su mano ni mostrar intenciones de hacerlo, cosa que le produjo un calorcito sugestivo a la kunoichi. La chica tuvo ganas de enlazar sus dedos con los del ex vengador, pero se contuvo. Tal vez para él no haya sido nada importante…

Nada importante.

¿Podría ser así? No quiso sopesarlo. Estaba a gusto cerca de su compañero de equipo, pensar en variables posibles sólo abrumaría su alegría y no quería que se esfumase la magia del momento. Porque era magia y no le encontraba otra definición más adecuada, de lo contrario ¿Cuándo se habría imaginado que se besaría con ese borde y que ahora estarían juntos sin pelear? Sí, esa era la mejor alusión que podría hacer.

Opuesto a sus suposiciones, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha estaba lejos de mentalizar esa idea. De hecho, se sorprendió meditando en los besos que compartieron… estaba consciente que sí habían significado algo para él, no obstante no hubiese respondido de buena gana como lo hizo, pero el qué era lo que precisamente no entendía. Lo más cercano a afecto que había sentido desde la tragedia fue la afamada _amistad_ con Naruto, –si es que eso cuenta pese a los constantes pleitos del pasado y de sus intentos de matar al _hermano _de la _torpe_- los demás –llámese Kakashi, Sakura y Hebi- eran personas que habían circulado por su vida por contextos que lo requerían y no es que no les importaran, sencillamente no eran tan cercanas como lo era su revoltoso rival.

Pero Naruko…

Naruko era un caso incomparable. Desde el primer instante en que se vieron él se sintió… _distinto._ Aun cuando ella fuese un reflejo paralelo del jinchuuriki del demonio de nueve colas, –y aparentemente también la susodicha- y compartiesen ese carácter tan peculiar, Naruko le remecía como nadie había hecho. Le intimidaba. Tal vez se mostrase frío y distante, como con casi todo aquél con el que tuviese contacto alguno, pero internamente su calma sufría altos y bajos constantes con la Uzumaki cerca. Una prueba irrefutable es que perdió el control cuando le lastimaron, él que siempre había hecho gala de su perfecto actuar shinobi en situaciones adversas, que rara vez se dejaba llevar por las emociones… 

No se dio cuenta cuando arribaron a la puerta de la posada hasta que sintió como la mano cetrina se retiraba lenta y reticente de la suya. Giró el cuello lo suficiente para admirarle, mas Naruko parecía muy concentrada en las losas del piso.

- Yo… bueno – habló nerviosa haciendo lo posible por no contemplarle- entraré para darme una ducha, deberías hacer lo mismo –sugirió sonriendo tardamente. Pronto alcanzo el pomo y se propuso girarlo –confiada en que había dejado la puerta trabada cuando salió con Shinta- pero no advirtió que Sasuke se lo impediría situándose entre ella y la entrada. La rubia dio un respingo sintiendo que todo transcurría muy rápido cuando el Uchiha calló cualquier palabra con su boca y le cogió la mano que estaba en el picaporte. ¿Qué era lo que exactamente estaba haciendo? Una vez más mandaba todo al diablo inexplicablemente y lo curioso era que… le daba igual. No quería seguir pensando, no quería seguir indagando en la inmensa diversidad de razones que a largo plazo se volvían vanas excusas que usaba porque se le hacía aún difícil decirse a si mismo que ella le embotaba el sentido… que le gustaba se aferrase a sus hombros y le besase con entrega.

Al cabo de unos minutos intensos, Sasuke se separó con parsimonia expresa con el objetivo de observarle, cosa que para su fortuna sucedió cuando la adolescente abrió despacio sus resplandecientes ojos azules para él. Mientras intercambiaban miradas con mensajes secretos, la kunoichi fue adquiriendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ésos hipnóticos ojos rasgados fijos en ella, viendo más allá de su piel, tocando su alma…

Entonces, reparó en lo mucho que quería que estuviese cerca, en cuanto le fascinaba que sus labios acariciaran los propios, lo placentero que era sentir sus brazos rodeándole… 

Ahí fue que lo decidió. No se avergonzaba de lo que sentía por el ex vengador ni de admitirlo. Por eso, haciendo amago de su carácter, acomodó la cabeza en el espacio entre la quijada y el hombro y apoyó las manos en sus omoplatos suspirando.

- Me gustas… -murmuró hundiendo la punta de la nariz en la pálida piel de su cuello- pese a que seas un pedante –concluyó con un deje picardía estrechándole un poco más. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente sin que ella pudiese notarlo. La satisfacción recorrió cada célula de su organismo a paso agigantado, albergándole de una euforia inusual en tanto respondía al abrazo. 

_Me gustas…_

La frase se repetía en una eterna letanía en su mente alimentando su ego sin perder su efecto, y consumiendo toda su atención. Para cuando la brisa nocturna se hizo más perceptible –y le sacó un temblor a la chica aún empapada- el moreno la apartó con suavidad sin abandonar el rictus de suficiencia en su rostro.

- Ve a abrigarte… -musitó acercándose a su oído- torpe –vocalizó con sorna y desapareció tras la puerta dejando a Naruko confundida. Al paso de unos segundos, en el que su cerebro trabajó a toda máquina para explicar el reciente fenómeno, la ninja de largos cabellos arrugó las cejas y empuñó las manos cabreada.

- ¡Baka! –gritó mientras ingresaba atropelladamente a la hospedería para tomar una ducha.

**OoOoO**

- ¿Dónde has estado? -inquirió interesada cuando su compañera apareció con bata y una toalla en la cabeza. La gemela de Naruto pestañeó reiteradamente reprendiéndose por no haber percibido la presencia de su amiga, que, de seguro, intentaría sonsacarle cosas de las que no quería hablar ahora.

- Estuve hablando con Shinta, ya lo sabes –respondiendo con fingida naturalidad mientras rebuscada entre sus pertenencias el cepillo para el pelo.

- Ya, pero ¿tan importante era lo que conversaban como para tardarte casi una hora? –Sakura supo que había tocado en el punto preciso cuando la rubia se tensó notablemente.

- Está bien –concedió sentándose a su lado en el futón que le correspondía a la pelirrosa- Te contaré, pero ve al grano de una vez.

- Acabo de ver a Sasuke-kun entrar… empapado –dijo como quién no quiere la cosa- y después entraste tú en las misma condiciones, no creo que sea coincidencia siendo que Sasuke-kun se fue cuando saliste a hablar con Toyama-san...

- Estuve con él afuera… -declaró desviando la mirada apenada- después de la proposición de Shinta me encontré con Sasuke…

- ¿Proposición? –la ninja medico ladeó un poco su tez sorprendida- ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?

- Verás… -suspiró pesadamente desenredándose el cabello- Quiere que me haga pasar por su prometida para actuar como su guardaespaldas y así descubrir quién le ha traicionado.

- Ya veo –dando crédito a la lógica que tenía ése ofrecimiento- ¿Y… qué le has respondido? –preguntó con tino al percatarse de que no parecía contenta con la petición- ¿Aceptaste?

- Aún no – balanceando los pies- No sé si aceptar… fingir que soy su… no lo sé, no supe qué decirle.

- ¿Es por Sasuke-kun? –atajó la Haruno con ternura y tomándole una mano- Ya me he dado cuenta de que te gusta…

- ¡Qué vergüenza! –expresó bajito cubriéndose la cara con la mano libre. 

- No tiene nada de malo, en serio –le consoló- Sasuke-kun es capaz de cautivar a quienes le rodean ya sea por sus habilidades como por su atractivo.

- Suena como si también te gustara –susurró Naruko con pesar- lo siento, yo no sabía…

- ¡Oh, no! Eso pasó hace mucho, no tienes por qué preocuparte –le quitó importancia sonriendo- pero dime, ¿qué sucedió allá afuera con él?

- Pues… -sonriendo tímidamente- nos… besamos. 

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –zarandeándola por los hombros- ¡Yo nunca pude acercarme tanto como para besarlo, ¿cómo es que tú has podido?!

- Sakura –rogó – me estoy mareando, ¡suéltame por favor!

Cuando ya se desfogó lo suficiente por el fracaso amoroso del pasado –y la sombra del futuro sexto adquirió todas las gamas de colores posibles- Sakura le soltó y boqueó abatida.

- … ¿Y… qué sentiste? –dijo con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Lo disfrutaste?

- Sí –sonrojándose ante el recuerdo reciente- fue como estar derritiéndose lenta y pausadamente, como un cosquilleo constante en el estómago mientras algo dulce fluía por todo mi cuerpo… nunca había sentido algo así.

- Me alegro – dijo mientras le quitaba el cepillo para seguir peinándola, gesto que agradeció su amiga- porque se nota que a Sasuke-kun le interesas…

- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? –balbuceó sin disimular lo mucho que le entusiasmaba las palabras de Sakura.

- Porque te observa con un brillo poco frecuente en sus ojos – comentó con nostalgia- en tiempos del equipo siete nunca le vi tan interesado en alguien con quien no fuese a pelear, a excepción de Naruto… - abstrayéndose un poco- En fin, ya han de estar esperándonos para la cena. Ponte la yukata mientras voy a ver si puedo conversar con Naruto, te veré en el comedor –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta corredera de la habitación.

- Sakura –le llamó haciéndola voltear- gracias… y suerte con mi _hermano_ –le sonrió antes de que la alumna de la quinta asintiera y saliese de la estancia.

**OoOoO**

Después de la complicada cena que tuvo Naruko tratando de no delatarse frente a los demás cuando Sasuke se le quedaba viendo, y del intento fallido de Sakura por hablar con un Naruto que sólo se centraba en su versión chica, la noche pasó sin gloria ni majestad dando paso al día.

Cuando el equipo de Kakashi terminaba de desayunar, Toyama Shinta hizo acto de presencia saludando a los presentes con unos rollos de pergamino bajo el brazo derecho.

- Bien Naruko, ¿qué has decidido? –captó la atención de todos paralizando a la chica de los nervios. El Hatake –que intuía de qué se trataba todo- desvió la mirada al Uchiha, que nada gozoso y con la mandíbula rígida, pretendía matar a base de atisbos al joven líder del ocaso.

- ¿De qué hablas? –se levantó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. La Uzumaki le jaló de la manga de la chamarra con la intención de contenerle, lo que funcionó puesto que el rubio volvió a sentarse junto a su clon.

- No te alteres Naruto-kun – sonrió nerviosamente- No se trata de algo malo, al menos no lo considero de ese modo –El Uzumaki le obsequió una mirada desconfiada y luego atisbó expectante a Naruko.

- Shinta –le llamó evitando reparar en sus compañeros, tragando duro- acepto la propuesta.

- ¡Excelente! –prorrumpió gustoso Toyama – Sabía que aceptarías –guiñándole un ojo a la chica, lo que le sacó un bufido a Sasuke y a Naruto simultáneamente- Bueno, a los que no sabéis, le he pedido a Naruko que se haga pasar por mi prometida como medida para descubrir al traidor que ha estado entregando información valiosa.

- ¿Por qué a mi _hermana_ ? –contradijo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente en tono seco- pudiste pedírselo a Sakura –la nombrada se llevó una mano al pecho por el timbre despreocupado del chico al sugerirla.

- Es verdad -consintió asombrado de lo aprensivo que era el muchacho con su familiar- pero me he relacionado más con Naruko que con Sakura-san, por tanto se vería extraño si no mostrase cercanía con mi supuesta prometida…

- Tiene razón, Naruto –apoyó el ninja copia- Es necesario tener cierto grado de complicidad para este tipo de estrategias.

- ¿Lo sabías Kakashi-sensei? –interrogó dolido el hijo de yondaime.

- Podría decirse que sí… -espiró para luego rascarse la cabeza- Debemos ver el modo de actuar sigilosamente e infiltrarnos en el bando enemigo, ya lo sabes.

- Estaré bien –habló Naruko después de largos segundos de silencio- No tienes que preocuparte, sé cuidarme y te prometo que no actuaré irresponsablemente –agarró la mano de su hermano y dándole un amigable apretón le sonrió determinada. Naruto respondió sonriendo de igual manera para finalmente asentir.

- ¿Hacia dónde vas Sasuke? –preguntó vago el Jounin con el oculto motivo de mosquearle.

- Voy a tomar aire –contestó con voz distante sin girar hacia atrás y salió.

Naruko sintió una punzada en el pecho difícil de ignorar con la ligera sensación de culpa pululando a su alrededor, fue por eso que no escucho nada sobre el plan que Toyama, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto armaban para el próximo ataque y sólo se dedicó a contar una a una las nubles del cielo despejado pensando en la reacción del Uchiha… 

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana pasado, pero la Uni ha acaparado todo mi tiempo. De hecho, he aprovechado que es feriado por viernes santo para terminar lo que deje el sábado pasado. Quiero creer que ha valido la pena la espera y que este capítulo les haya entretenido y/o gustado algo._

_Por otro lado, ahora no fijaré nueva fecha de actualización por si me sale algún improvisto –como ya me pasó- pero puedo asegurarles que lo haré en cuanto me sea posible._

_Bien, les deseo una reflexiva y tranquila semana santa y que coman muchos huevitos de chocolate el domingo –sin indigestarse eso si- con sus familiares._

_Gracias por leer._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Rhuw**_

_**Arwencita-Gadriel**_

_**Danieru Neko**_

_**uchiha**_

_**jennita**_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	11. De estrategias y planes frustrados

**Capítulo 10: **_De estrategias y planes frustrados._

- Bien, de ese modo crearemos una fisura en su guardia y evitaremos el atraco que se esperaba dentro de tres días –concluyó Kakashi satisfecho - ¿Te ha quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer, Naruko?

- ¿Ah? –la falsa prometida salió de su abstracción dando un pequeño bote sobre el cojín gracias a un discreto codazo de Sakura- ¿Me decías Kakashi-sensei?

- Ella lo ha entendido perfectamente –intervino la Haruno pellizcándole por debajo de la mesa el antebrazo a su amiga, la que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su rostro diese credibilidad, cosa que no resultó muy bien ya que el Jounin notó cierto dolor en las cejas contraídas de la rubia.

- De acuerdo –aceptó con algo de reticencia- Será mejor que se alisten para marchar pronto, yo iré por Sasuke en tanto para comentarle la estrategia – los presentes asintieron, aunque la kunoichi de largos cabellos lo hizo por inercia más que por otra cosa, y se dispusieron a iniciar la retirada a sus respectivas habitaciones para preparar todo lo necesario.

- Naruko – Shinta le interceptó en el umbral de la puerta del comedor- Te he dejado algo en tu habitación, espero que te guste – dijo con una radiante sonrisa – Nos vemos luego –y sin dejarle hablar, le besó el dorso de la mano derecha y se fue.

- ¡Lo mato! –rugió el Uzumaki presto a seguirle, pero su _hermana _se adelanto y le frenó el paso con su cuerpo.

- Nii-chan –comenzó en tono serio- Es un aliado, no puedes ir y forrarle un golpe sólo porque no te caiga bien…

- Pero…

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo –le cortó- Lo que importa ahora es cumplir exitosamente con la misión, no tengo intenciones de ligar ni nada por el estilo con Shinta ni menos entender si él tiene las intenciones conmigo. Si llegase a propasarse, yo misma le pondré en su sitio. Por eso, no tienes que estar todo el tiempo tras de mi, puedo cuidarme, ¿sabes?

Naruto desvió la mirada tocado. Era cierto, su otro yo era muy diestro en las artes ninjas, se lo había demostrado cuando enfrentó a Sasuke-teme, pero aun así… no podía evitar sentirse celoso cuando Toyama le coqueteaba de ese modo tan descarado.

- No me gusta ese tipo –declaró sincero- Detesto que se te acerque con esa cara de baboso, pero… no me entrometeré más. Aunque, si veo que se hace el listillo con la excusa de que eres su "prometida", no me importará nada a la hora de patearle el culo.

- Está bien – la sombra del jinchuuriki condeció suspirando pesadamente. Pronto sonrió divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Apresúrate celosillo – dicho esto, en tono de burla, la chica se fue dando brinquitos seguida de su _hermano,_ –que después de unos minutos de procesamiento- no le agrado en nada la adorable alusión a su persona.

- _Hasta suena como el Teme…. _–pensó después de que la kunoichi le pidió perdón entre carcajadas debido a que, una vez que la atrapó, le noqueó con un ataque de cosquillas.

**OoOoO**

Cuando la Uzumaki llegó junto a la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su amiga, su alegría desapareció. Se preguntaba una y otra y otra vez el por qué Sasuke se había enfadado. Porque era claro, para salir con una excusa tan vaga debía de haber enfado de por medio, o al menos así lo creía.

- _Sólo lo hago por la misión… no hay otro motivo _–se dijo mentalmente tratando de confortarse, por más que lo digería no le hallaba motivo de discordia a su decisión. Pero claro, tanto el pesado como su _hermano _reaccionaron mal… Lo entendía de Naruto, era comprensible que como su gemelo sintiese que su otra mitad fuese amenazada por los desplantes galanes de Shinta, pero Sasuke…

Espera.

Ayer en la noche… sí, su mejilla. Se llevó instintivamente la mano a aquel lugar recordando como el ex vengador había marcado ese sitio con tanto ahínco.

- _Justo donde Shinta me había besado…_- era lo que había pensado antes, todo el análisis le llevaba al mismo punto: Celos. ¿Sería posible? Ya lo había meditado con anterioridad, pese a que no le hubiese puesto mucho interés en esa idea, y no le había hallado sentido. ¿Alguien tan estoico, borde y frío como él podría ser dominado por los celos?- _Qué ridículo, estoy pensando en tonterías …_

Si tuviese un poco más de confianza en su instinto…

- ¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás parada ahí? –una voz, familiar, le devolvió al presente. La alumna de la quinta le miraba severa detrás de la puerta abierta de la habitación, cosa que le descolocó.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, qué he hecho ahora? –inquirió arrugando los labios. Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que te vistas, falta poco para partir.

- ¿Vestir? –ladeó la cabeza confusa mientras ingresaba a la estancia.

- Sí, Toyama-san te trajo un kimono, de por cierto muy bonito –respondió con una sonrisa algo triste.

- Sakura… - haciendo un ademán a que se sentasen sobre su futón luego de cerrar la puerta- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿De qué va la misión?

- Naruko… -le llamó con pereza, llevándose una mano a la frente- Tan despistada como Naruto… -sonriendo socarronamente- Primero, no me pasa nada –mintió- Segundo, la misión consiste en ir a la mansión de Toyama-san. Hoy tiene junta con el consejo de la aldea y te presentará como su prometida, por lo que tendrás que prestar mucha atención para detectar cualquier gesto sospechoso entre los miembros. Mientras, nosotros nos mantendremos al margen y listos para atacar en caso de cualquier cosa, ¿has comprendido?

- Sí… -afirmó con desgana- fuerte y claro.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó con la ceja arqueada, curiosa por ese cambio de actitud.

- No es nada –le quitó importancia agitado una mano. Después se levantó y fue directo a la mesita del fondo donde había una caja blanca, que supuso, contenía el regalo del joven líder del Ocaso – Es… precioso –habló sin salir de su asombro luego de alzarlo para admirarlo. El kimono era color crema con algunas mariposas color azul revoloteando por la tela y unos cuantos crisantemos en los bordes, sencillamente hermoso.

- Te lo dije – le recordó con retintín- bien, te ayudaré a ponértelo o nos atrasaremos.

- Gracias –agradeció olvidando momentáneamente lo que le afligía por dentro.

- De nada –habló la pelirrosa borrando su sonrisa en tanto le acomodaba las prendas.

**OoOoO**

- Shinta-sama, bienvenido –saludo Sakamiya-san con una ligera reverencia cuando estaban a metros de la entrada principal de la mansión- Oh, veo que viene acompañado –destacó al ver que venía del brazo con una _jovencita_.

- Pronto lo sabrá Keitaro-san –esbozó una sonrisa cargada de intriga mientras seguía avanzando a paso lento y pausado con la joven a su lado, cuyo rostro era cubierto por una sombrilla.

Cerca y lejos, agazapados en la sombra que proporcionaban árboles y arbustos, el equipo de Kakashi observaba todo atentamente sin perder detalle alguno. Bueno, casi todos los integrantes. Uchiha Sasuke era el único que evitaba verle con ese kimono tan elegante, la sobria sombrilla protegiéndole del inclemente sol, y con el brazo firmemente cogido al de ese _mal nacido_. Pero cuando era estrictamente necesario contemplarle para determinar si era apropiado continuar, apretaba las mandíbulas en un ininterrumpido rechinar de dientes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar? Todo lo resumía a rabia, rabia contra si mismo por no poder pasar de todo, por no sentir nada al verle con Toyama, y rabia contra ella por hacerle sentir impotente y condenadamente celoso…

Sí, estaba celoso, extremadamente celoso. Si pudiera iría y se llevaría a Naruko a rastras si fuese necesario, pero no, estaba de por medio la bendita e inoportuna misión para cargarlo todo.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, deja de mirar a Naruko-chan de ese modo! –escupió por lo bajo Naruto retorciendo con las manos unas cuantas ramas. Sasuke se sintió levemente apoyado, cosa que agradeció con un bufido seco, en tanto Sakura miraba a ambos con cara de circunstancias.

- Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi o nos descubrirán por tu ineptitud –bisbisó el moreno nítidamente captando la atención de sus demás compañeros.

- Serás teme –replicó el rubio tratando de no hablar muy fuerte- Claro, como a tu _hermana _no la ven como el plato fuerte… -el Uchiha le miró con el sharingan activado y el ceño mortalmente fruncido, desconcertándole. Le había metido el dedo en la yaga hasta el fondo… ¡Qué ganas de gritarle que le hinchaba los huevos ver como ese subnormal le sonreía como cretino a su chica!

¿Su chica? ¿Dijo _su chica_? ¡Por supuesto! Él fue el primero en besarla, en marcarla, por tanto era suya…

- Basta –la voz del peliplateado fue suficiente para disolver la hostilidad que se había formado entre los eternos rivales- Es momento de movernos, han ingresado a la reunión.

Con un gesto, técnicamente hablando, forzó a los dos chicos a avanzar hacia los alrededores de la gran casona. Al poco tiempo, entre miraditas nada amigables por parte de Sasuke y Naruto, arribaron al jardín trasero de la misma, desde donde tenían una vista excelente del interior de la sala.

- Ahí está Naruko –apuntó Sakura pese a que sus camaradas se hubiesen percatado de su presencia.

**OoOoO**

- Antes de dar inicio a esta sesión, quisiera presentarles a alguien importante para mí -viendo de soslayo a la chica junto a él- Hace un tiempo ya que deseaba verla y el día elegido ha llagado por fin –hablo solemnemente- Ella es mi prometida, Kazehara Natsumi –Naruko se levantó y les hizo una respetuosa reverencia a modo de saludo, la que los presentes respondieron de igual manera- A partir de ahora se instalará en la villa.

- Bienvenida sea Kazehara-dono –le recibió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrón- Soy Izumi Yohei. Los caballeros aquí –enseñándole a los miembros alrededor de él- son Hideaki Takeru –un hombre relativamente joven de cabello castaño y piel muy clara, como la de Sasuke pensó la rubia, le sonrió calidamente inclinando la cabeza- Fukuda Shigeru –un hombre rechoncho y bonachón con el cabello pelirrojo en una coleta le estrecho la mano cordialmente- Miura Kaede –el aludido de pelo azulado y ojos negros musitó un "bienvenida"- y finalmente Sakamiya Keitaro-san –el anciano se inclinó en una rimbombante genuflexión – Esta demás mencionar que todos deseamos que tenga una grata estadía en nuestra humilde aldea.

- Muchísimas gracias Izumi-san – correspondió Natsumi al integrante del consejo con una sutil sonrisa, aquél hombre en especial no le gustó en nada.

- Bien, procedamos a los que nos convoca –todos tomaron asiento para dar inicio a la extensa asamblea.

**OoOoO**

- ¿Lo has oído?

- Copiado. Esperando orden para proceder.

Una risa complacida rayando en la malicia sin precedentes se oyó por el micrófono y por las cuatro paredes que albergaban a cual resentido ser.

- Adelante, continua con lo estipulado.

- Roger.

**OoOoO**

- _¿Qué es esto? _–se preguntó tratando de no demostrar facialmente lo aburrida que era para ella el protocolo. Hacia un tiempo ya que se sentía un poco adormecida- _Qué extraño, anoche dormí muy bien _– y no, no era cansancio, de ello estaba segura. Era algo más. Entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en los alrededores a la par que Shinta discutía uno que otro punto de seguridad con Fukuda-san, sí, algo raro había en el ambiente.

Pero todo se tornó borroso y un mareo le vino de súbito. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entre el dolor y lo trabajoso que era mantenerse alerta, alcanzó a vislumbrar algo. Un humo casi transparente ingresaba por una hendidura del techo.

- _Somnífero… _- pero fue tarde, Naruko y los seis residentes del ocaso se desplomaron en el suelo.

**OoOoO**

- ¿Pero qué…? –balbuceó Naruto al ver a su clon desfallecer en el suelo a peso muerto. No tuvo oportunidad de moverse puesto a que unos cuantos ninjas encapuchados se precipitaron sobre los shinobis de la hoja.

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Kakashi bloqueando un ataque con un kunai en mano- Ve por Naruko y Toyama-san, ¡Rápido!

- ¡Pero! –se quejó Naruto lanzando lejos a un contrincante por una fuerte patada- Yo iré…

- ¡No! –terció el Hatake- ¡Te necesitamos aquí! –dirigiéndose al Uchiha que se había deshecho de su enemigo con una bola de fuego- ¡Ve Sasuke!

El ex vengador no necesito que se lo recordaran dos veces para introducirse en una veloz carrera hacia la mansión Toyama.

- _Torpe, torpe, torpe… ¡es tu maldita culpa, joder! _–maldecía internamente en tanto derrotaba a más y más adversarios que se le cruzaban por el camino. Sólo quería entrar en la puñetera casona y ver a la rubia con bien, ¡¿Era tan difícil de entender?! Inconcientemente sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso, mascullando mil improperios a quienes osasen de demorarle aún más.

Cuando por fin, de un brinco, se internó en la sala de reuniones, se topó con una persona que no le auguró nada bueno. Con una capucha carmesí que sólo dejaba entrever los labios amoratados curvados en una maligna sonrisa, Sasuke supo que ese sujeto le daría trabajo cuando se percato que cargaba al hombro a Naruko.

- Suéltala –le espetó de mala ostia y sin ceremonia alguna.

- Oh, me gustaría hacerlo –su voz, semejante al del siseo de un reptil, produjo un molesto eco en las cuatro paredes como un sórdido _deja vu_ que el pelinegro no pudo ignorar- pero me es imposible, lo siento –dijo con fingido pesar.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo exijo – amenazó desvainando a Kusanagi de su espalda y apuntándole con ella. El ninja de la revuelta amplió su sonrisa al ver tan descontrolado al Uchiha, cosa que incrementó su encono.

- Me gustaría jugar contigo, pero el tiempo es oro – reacomodando a la chica sobre su hombro- en otra ocasión será. Adiós –dicho esto, el lugar se llenó de un espesa cortina de humo impidiéndole ver como escapaba con la Uzumaki.

Cuando se disipo un poco, Sasuke salió atropelladamente en busca de un rastro que pudiese ayudarle a dar persecución… pero nada. Pareciera que a Naruko se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

* * *

**N/A: **_¡Sí, por fin el capítulo diez! –tira confeti- ¡Y en un solo día! _

_Ya, en serio. He roto mi propia marca. De dos días escribiendo, hoy me tomé la tarde entera en empezar y acabar el presente episodio. _

_Estoy un poco agotada –muchas horas tras la pantalla del monitor- así que no comentaré mucho. _

_A esto, súmenle que el viernes tuve mi primer control en la Universidad… me consumió todo el cerebro y por eso fui incapaz de ponerme a trabajar en la historia el sábado… día que dedique a mi seminario de química…_

_En fin, gracias a los que siguen aquí:_

_**Danieru Neko**_

_**jennita**_

_**ahiru-chan**_

_**uchiha**_

_**Nancy**_

_**Rhuw**_

_¡Sigan comentando que es con la crítica constructiva con la que se crece!_

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	12. De anhelos profundos…

**Capítulo 11: **_De anhelos profundos…_

Para cuando su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y tuvo la energía suficiente para mover su cuerpo, Naruko quedó sentada de rodillas en la penumbrosa habitación. Al querer llevarse una mano a la frente, la kunoichi encubierta se percató de las sogas que aprisionaban tanto sus muñecas como sus pies, entrando en una insana angustia. Ahora tomaba conciencia de la situación. Había sido secuestrada una vez que se desplomó dormida a causa del somnífero…

¿Quién pudo hacer algo como esto?

Tal como su misión lo requería, se había fijado hasta en el más ínfimo detalle de cada uno de los miembros del consejo del Ocaso, y sólo tuvo una inquietante corazonada de Izumi. Pero tanto él como los demás cayeron en la trampa, ¿alguien sería tan tonto como para ser víctima de su propio atraco? No terminaba de convencerle.

Pero tampoco tenía una mejor hipótesis al respecto.

En un intento de despejar su mente, movió sus manos con cautela para deshacerse de las amarras. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, a escasos momentos de liberarse, éstas se ciñeron con más fuerza en sus carnes sacándole un quejido ahogado. Esto sólo podía significar…

- Veo que ya te diste cuenta…

La Uzumaki agudizó la vista tratando de entrever algo entre la completa oscuridad, pero sus sentidos sólo le permitieron captar pasos aproximándose a su persona.

- No es muy complicado tomando en cuenta que eres de la Hoja, Uzumaki Naruko … o, ¿prefieres Kazehara Natsumi? – en un fugaz haz de luz, la luna le permitió ver lo suficiente para quedar boquiabierta.

- ¡¿… U… Usted?! – balbuceó sin poder creerlo aún- ¡¿Por qué hace esto?! ¡Creí que le importaba la villa Sakamiya-san!

El anciano miró hacia el techo con actitud pensativa y cabo de unos minutos se largó a reír. La rubia frunció el ceño ante el gesto y aparentó total atención a su captor, mas, en sus manos concentraba chakra para romper las cuerdas.

- ¿Importarme la villa? ¡Por favor! Si no fuera por Toyama y el inepto de su hijo, nosotros, los Hankousha, tendríamos control absoluto de éste y los países restantes –habló con connotado resentimiento en su voz- pero no, ellos se mantenían firmes en su estúpido y pacifico régimen democrático con las demás villas y nos restringían cada vez más cuando fue nuestro grupo el que fundó la aldea – arrodillándose frente a la chica- Pero, aunque sé que esto de la prometida no fue más que una artimaña de Shinta, tú serás el anzuelo perfecto –cogiéndola del mentón- Por fin nos desharemos del último Toyama y la aldea será nuestra.

- No se confíe tanto –masculló la ojiazul con puya. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, la kunoichi de larga cabellera liberó sus manos y pies y se precipitó sobre él. No obstante, al momento de reducirlo, los miembros de la gemela del jinchuuriki del bijuu de las nueve colas se endurecieron impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

- Era hora de que aparecieras, Fujitaka –musitó Sakamiya secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Lo siento Gonzo-san, pero los de la hoja no nos han dejado las cosas fáciles. Ahora mismo se ha informado que están tras nuestro rastro.

- Han de venir por ella – Gonzo se volteó a mirar con malicia a la inconsciente ninja- Bien, ya sabes qué hacer.

- Sí señor –entonces, Fujitaka desapareció dejando atrás un sobretodo carmesí…

**OoOoO**

Encolerizado, enterró la espada en la tierra mientras su siniestra desmoronaba la muralla de concreto de la mansión de Toyama Shinta. En su vida se había sentido tan jodidamente furioso y todo era su puñetera culpa. Si hubiese actuado antes… la _torpe_ estaría a su lado, acomodada en su pecho como cada vez que perdía el conocimiento…

- ¡¿Dónde está?! –reconoció la voz de inmediato y empuñó irremediablemente las manos haciendo sonar cada hueso que las componía. ¿Qué era lo mejor en estas circunstancias, dejarse golpear o descargar su frustración con él? Cualquier opción que tomase, sabía que a Naruto no le haría ni una pizca de gracia.

- Escaparon –fue todo lo que moduló para después hacer rechinar la vaina de su espada. El rubio dejó de respirar por milésimas de segundo. Se la habían llevado, a ella, su _hermana_, y el teme lo decía tan campante…

A zancadas se acercó a su amigo y sin una gota de delicadeza lo aventó del cuello de la camiseta.

- ¡¿Cómo has dejado que se la lleven?! –rugió fuera de sí- ¡Se suponía que la rescatarías de ésos patanes! –Sasuke trató de serenarse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero el que Naruto, precisamente Naruto, le estuviese insinuando que era un completo inútil le hizo hervir la sangre.

- ¡No tienes ni puta idea Naruto! –apartando bruscamente las manos de su rival de sus ropas- ¡No la tienes, joder! –súbitamente su cuerpo se rodeó de descargas eléctricas obligando al futuro sexto a retroceder. Sus ojos rojos y llenos de encono revelaron el Mangekyou Sharingan que alguna vez le vio a Uchiha Itachi. Pero el hijo de Yondaime no se dejó avasallar por su amenazante porte, no. En su mano comenzó a acumularse chakra suficiente para formar una bola muy _familiar_.

- ¡Alto! –exclamó Sakura al vislumbrar a lo lejos el aura asesina de Sasuke- ¡Deténganse por favor! –sí, era como un retorcido flash back, una ensortijada pesadilla. Ellos enfocados en destrozar a quien definían bajo la palabra "amigo" y ella en el medio, otra vez, desgarrada por el odio que destilaban - ¡Naruto, no sigas! –pero sucedió. Sakura pronunció su nombre ante el del Uchiha, no al revés, no como siempre había sido; y eso disipó la precipitación del momento. En ese instante, Uzumaki Naruto suspiró extinguiendo el Rasengan, y enterrando ese enfado accesorio contra su mejor amigo, giró su cuerpo y la observó como hacía tanto tiempo no hacía. Se centró en el cabello rosa alborotado por la fuerte brisa, en los ojos verdes temblorosos y la boca arrugada en una mueca de temor…

Y olvidó el por qué la había alejado de si por escasos segundos. Y cuando lo recordó con lujo de detalles, se retiró con el semblante abatido sin rumbo predeterminado.

La Haruno no se lo planteó dos veces antes de salir tras él, era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría…

En tanto, Sasuke, perdido en la imagen mental de Naruko llamándole _baka_, levantó la vista al cielo pensando que éste no se comparaba a sus ojos.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? –preguntó sin siquiera darle la cara.

- Me gustaría saber la razón por la cual estuviste a punto de masacrar a Naruto, si es que no la adiviné ya… -dijo aproximándose con tino- Porque, que no te quepa duda que me imagino el motivo… especialmente si tiene cabello rubio largo y ojos azules –finalizó con picardía. El ex vengador asentó sus ojos, ahora negros y relativamente calmos, en el jounin con expresión neutra.

- ¿Y qué si es así? De todos modos ya lo sabes –reveló volviendo a fijarse en el cielo- Nos estuviste espiando _aquella noche_ –aseguró luego sin reproche.

- ¿La quieres, verdad? –evadió el tema con aquel dilema que le había estado rondando últimamente. El moreno parpadeó ligeramente ante la pregunta porque no sabía qué responder, no había dimensionado aún todo lo que significaba Naruko para él. Sólo tenía claro que quería encontrarla y encontrarla ya.

- ¿A qué hora iremos a buscarle? El usuratonkashi perderá el juicio si no nos ponemos en marcha… -murmuró con las mandíbulas contraídas dejándose llevar por ese anhelo profundo de verla.

- Pronto –confirmó el Hatake- Cuando Naruto y Sakura regresen… - y en cuanto el Uchiha comenzó a caminar hacia la nada, Kakashi supo que le había contestado de todas formas pese a que no se hubiese dado cuenta…

**OoOoO**

- Naruto…

- Sakura-chan, déjame solo por favor.

- Pero…

- ¡Que me dejes! –gritó enfrentándola- No quiero verte… a nadie.

La ninja medico cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus palabras le dolían tanto como su indiferencia… pero no permitiría que las cosas siguiesen así, no, no más.

- ¡No! –exclamó tozudamente atravesando las distancias impuestas por su amigo- ¡No hasta que me digas por qué me evitas! – inclinando su tez para que la examinara- Por favor… dime qué he hecho para que me ignores, en qué me he equivocado.

Naruto mantuvo la vista en el suelo sin siquiera mediar palabra. Tenía muchas ganas de sincerarse con la pelirrosa, sí, pero algo, semejante a un nudo, en la garganta le impedía expresarse.

- Naruto –le llamó nuevamente- detesto que estemos así… tan sólo dime qué es… te prometo que no volveré a hacer…

- Dudo que sea como dices… -su rostro ensombrecido y la voz rasposa le dieron un mal presagio a la kunoichi- Porque siempre será igual, siempre le prestarás atención a él antes que a mí. Porque siempre seré el tonto y estúpido cabeza hueca… y él siempre será el increíble y heroico ninja…

- ¿A… qué te… refieres? –inquirió incrédula, mas el Uzumaki no reparó en su interrogante sino que siguió en su monólogo.

- Desde siempre sólo lo has visto a él, sin importar lo que yo hiciera por cambiarlo… aún ahora, después de lo mucho que nos esforzamos por traerle de vuelta, nada ha cambiado. Por vagos momentos creí que…-suspiró- No tiene importancia, al fin y al cabo ya me acostumbre… a ser el imbécil en este equipo –y sin más dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que Sakura le detuviese.

- Un momento –le retuvo aferrándose a la manga de su chamarra anaranjada- ¿Sugieres que paso de ti y que sólo tengo cerebro para Sasuke-kun? No te equivoques, Naruto. ¡Sabes que me preocupo por ti, de no ser así no te preguntaría qué sucede! Además –su voz se tornó un murmullo- Sasuke-kun ya no me interesa de ese modo. Entiéndelo Naruto, los quiero a ambos como si fuesen mis hermanos y me duele que estemos distanciados…

Quiso creerle, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no habían resentimientos, pero… esquivó el atisbo suplicante de la chica.

- Perdóname si te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intención, de verdad – sin embargo, aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras, tan transparentes que era complicado no embriagarse de ellas. Y porque en el fondo quería, anhelaba, oír que era valioso para ella, tanto como su mejor amigo, fue que sonrió. Una sonrisa limpia y autentica mientras sus cálidos ojos atesoraban su reflejo como tantas veces había hecho ya.

- Te perdono Sakura-chan, pero no vuelvas a compararme con ese Teme –la Haruno se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le cubrió con sus brazos.

- No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo –aseveró efusivamente con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de alivio. Fue ahí que se permitió abrazarla con fuerza relegando en el pasado aquellos amargos recuerdos que su mente había reconfigurado a causa de un amorío de niños…

- Bien –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos una vez que le liberó- Debemos ir por Naruko o Sasuke-kun se impacientará.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué él? – cuestionó con la ceja alzada.

- No, no. Quise decir que tú te impacientaras si no vamos por ella, después de todo es tu _hermana_, ¿no? –_Un poco más y la cargo_- un tic nervioso se apoderó de su párpado derecho, cosa que Naruto paso por alto.

- ¡Ah, era eso! –prorrumpió animado- ¡Pues claro que sí, yo rescataré a Naruko-chan dattebayo!

- _¡Qué ingenuo eres Naruto!_- regañó mentalmente- _Pero… es con esa misma ingenuidad con la que atraes a todo aquél que se atraviesa por tu camino…_- y sonriendo contagiada por su entusiasmo, ambos compañeros se dirigieron donde les esperaban Kakashi y Sasuke.

**OoOoO**

- Será mejor que hables por las buenas, _Natsumi_…

- No diré nada –negó con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada.

- Ni modo, al parecer te gusta el dolor –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, osciló el látigo con dirección a sus brazos reavivando las cicatrices que había impreso en su piel minutos atrás. Naruko se esforzó por no gritar, pero cuanto más callaba, su agresor más ensañaba con las repeticiones sacando gemidos en tonos ascendentes que bordeaban en agónicos chillidos.

Apretó los ojos concentrándose en un solo pensamiento, aquel que sería su salvavidas en estos insoportables segundos de infinito sufrimiento.

_Sasuke…_

Descubrió que ya no ardía tanto su epidermis, rebosante en su propia sangre, al recrear la imagen de sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos, la sonrisa arrogante y atractiva… su voz ronca y varonil en su oído.

- Sasuke… -bisbisó bajito para luego caer en la inconciencia de su anhelo profundo.

- Humph, se ha vuelto a desmayar –se quejó Fujitaka limpiando con cuidado enfermizo su arma de tortura.

- Es tu culpa –sentenció Gonzo- No sabes como tratar a una mujer…

Contemplaron unos segundos el juvenil cuerpo bañado en sangre y cortaduras antes de romper a reír en crueles carcajadas.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hi!_

_¿Cómo va? Mi cerebro se seca, ¡no!_

_Ejem, hablando en serio, he pasado toda la tarde, sí, superando mi record anterior, escribiendo y ¡Aquí lo tienen!_

_Pues, me disculpo si no puedo hacer los capítulos más largos después de la larga espera, pero la Universidad te come todo tu tiempo y tus ideas… espero que lo comprendan._

_¡Bien! Nunca supe si se me daba la violencia extrema en los fics –nótese los latigazos que esparcieron por ahí- pero, luego de conversarlo arduamente con la almohada, tomando en cuenta el giro que dará la historia si mi cerebro todavía puede hilar ideas para el próximo fin de semana, era… "necesario". Ya verán por qué._

_Agradezco sus preciosos reviews, sin ellos no existiría esta descabellada idea, bueno, no seguiría existiendo._

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Danieru Neko**_

_**Tsunade25**_

_**Rhuw**_

_**jennita**_

_**uchiha**_

_Y para ti que no dejas comentario pero que igualmente inviertes un poquito de tu tiempo en leer._

_¡Hora de despedirse!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	13. … y plegarias escuchadas

**N/A: **_Recomendación musical: Marjorie Fair - Empty Room. Disculpas y explicaciones al final._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **_… y plegarias escuchadas._

Corría con la mente _casi _en blanco. Ni siquiera era capaz de reparar en cómo cambiaba el paisaje mientras sus pies dejaban huellas en la tierra húmeda. Era de madrugada y la temperatura había descendido unos cuantos grados bajo cero creando una espesa neblina.

Por una vez fue capaz de decirse, mientras avanzaba silenciosa y ágilmente rumbo a la guarida enemiga, que no había perdido tiempo al planear con su equipo el siguiente movimiento a haber actuado individualmente, sólo por esta vez.

Para cuando divisó a lo lejos el lugar descrito por Toyama, a quién con mucho gusto hubiese asfixiado si no fuese por la dichosa alianza, una vez que se percataron de la ausencia de Sakamiya e hicieron conexiones rápidas de que él era el cerebro de todo lo acontecido, se relajó un poco… sólo un poco.

- He bordeado el extremo norte, cambio – la voz de Naruto, mortalmente seria, se escucho por el transmisor que llevaba el Uchiha en el cuello-.

- Sector sur cubierto, cambio – informó Sasuke concentrado en hallar la forma se infiltrarse cuanto antes al lugar.

- Estoy en el punto oeste y sin novedad, cambio – esta vez, la voz de Sakura emergió simultáneamente por los intercomunicadores del resto del equipo.

- Entendido. Grupo B listo en el área este. Esperen la señal de ataque, cambio y fuera – anunció Kakashi junto a unos pocos shinobis del ocaso.

El plan era el siguiente. En vista de que Gonzo fue por años la mano derecha de Shinta, éste último, aparte de confiarse e inmiscuirlo en todo asunto relacionado con la villa, también había tenido la oportunidad de _conocerle_. Según tenía entendido, el anciano acostumbraba a salir con frecuencia fuera de los límites de la aldea, a unas ruinas que evidenciaban que alguna vez hubo una civilización ahí. El joven líder nunca había ido al sitio, pero el traidor le había contado que quedaba ubicada al costado poniente de la villa. Por ende, con la información recabada y la presión de actuar inmediatamente, el equipo de Kakashi se dividió en cuatro grupos para rodear el escondite y atacar de cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando todos estuviesen durmiendo.

Pero Sasuke ya se estaba impacientando, y eso ya era mucho decir. Estaba saturado del silencio, de la calma y de la oscuridad y en lo único que pensaba era en el estado de Naruko. Por alguna razón no tenía una buena corazonada de esto….

- Atención, dentro de veinte segundos iniciará la operación. A partir de veinte, diecinueve… -anunció el jounin por los comunicadores iniciando la cuenta.

_Tan sólo segundos…_

- Diecisiete, dieciséis…

_Tan poco…_

- Tsk –masculló el Uchiha por lo bajo apretando los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos- ¿A qué demonios están esperando? –y sí, su paciencia era nula a estas alturas…

- Diez, nueve, ocho…

_Casi nada…_

- ¡Vamos! –gritó Naruto en el otro extremo- ¿No pueden contar más rápido dattebayo?

- Cinco, cuatro…

- _Aguanta un poco más Naruko, ya vamos_ –pensó Sakura mirando fijamente la entrada oeste del sitio.

- Tres, dos…

_Nada…_

- ¡Es hora! –murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo-.

Uno.

- Equipo Kakashi, ¡comiencen la misión!

Y en un movimiento fugaz, los cuatro grupos se desvanecieron de sus escondites.

**OoOoOoO**

Un leve goteo fue suficiente para volver de la inconciencia. El cuerpo le pesaba y la piel le ardía. ¿Por qué? Una mezcla de sonidos de latigazos y gemidos retumbaron en su cabeza casi instantáneamente.

- _Claro, ya recuerdo… el tal Fujitaka y sus jueguitos _– Mph –se quejó cuando hizo el intento de moverse unos cuantos milímetros- _me las pagará cuando sea capaz de ponerme de pie…_ -se prometió dejándose caer sutilmente, teniendo cuidado de no ser muy brusca- Sasuke… ¿dónde… estás? –bisbisó taciturna- Naruto-niichan… Sakura… apresúrense, por favor…

- _¿Necesitas ayuda?_ –una despectiva voz emergió de sus entrañas. La Uzumaki arrugó las cejas confundida. ¿Había imaginado eso?- _No, no es parte de tu imaginación, de hecho, estoy aquí… muy cerca de ti._

La kunoichi recorrió la sombría habitación con la mirada en busca del individuo que estuviese molestando, y aun cuando se reprendía el no haber percibido su presencia, no bajaba la guardia.

- _No, no. Así no me verás… ¡Arg! Por eso detesto a los humanos…_- en un parpadeo, Naruko se encontró de pie frente a una celda de gruesos barrotes que en el centro tenia un sello. Instintivamente se acercó dando unos escuetos pasos, mas, pronto una sensación de peligro le detuvo al ver dos destellos entre las barras de acero- _Y bien… ¿Quieres o no salir de aquí?_

- ¿Quién… quién eres y dónde estamos? –rebatió la chica con toda la determinación que pudo imprimir en su voz. Entonces, la oscuridad dio paso a una silueta de la cual la rubia distinguió aquellos destellos como un par de ojos acompañados por unas orejas puntiagudas y un hocico alargado, un zorro de gran tamaño. Los viejos recuerdos y las voces del ayer hicieron mella en ella separando lo suficiente sus labios como para balbucear- ¿Kyuubi? –el bijuu esbozo algo semejante a una sonrisa de satisfacción para luego llevar a cabo su cometido.

- _Imagino que ahora que ya me has reconocido sabes donde estás… _-la adolescente asintió- _Ahora te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieres salir sí o no?_

- Sabes que sí –respondió- pero creo que no me ayudarías gratuitamente, ¿no? –ironizó- ¿Qué es lo que quieres zorro?

- _Es algo muy simple, la verdad _–dijo mientras sacaba parte de su nariz por entre las rejas- _Solo tienes que…_ -indicando el artilugio de papel.

- Olvídalo, no quitaré el sello para que lastimes a los demás –le cortó de súbito retrocediendo instintivamente- La tienes clara si crees que caeré en tu trampa.

- _Creí que querías ver al Uchiha pronto _–canturreo con burla- _Eres igual de estúpida que el mocoso… _-entonces, furiosa, Naruko se acercó a la reja y lanzó un puñetazo entremedio de las barras que dio de lleno en su objetivo e hizo desaparecer al zorro en cuestión de segundos.

- No te metas con Sasuke –gruñó aún molesta, mas todo lo que escuchó fue la risa del bijuu retumbar en su mente antes de volver al presente – No necesito tu ayuda… estúpido zorro –masculló mientras trataba de sentarse, con algo de dificultad. Una vez que fue capaz de hacerlo, ayudada por sus dientes y conteniendo gemidos de dolor, comenzó a aflojar las cuerdas que apresaban sus muñecas, las cuales estaban tan firmemente ceñidas que ya se habían incrustado en su carne, para luego ir por las de los pies. Ahora libre de las ataduras, cayó a peso muerto de nueva cuenta en el suelo. Estaba agotada y las heridas estaban lejos de regenerarse por la intersección del kyuubi – _No me importa _–pensó la Uzumaki- _No necesito de su ayuda para salir de aquí…_- exhaló pesadamente diciéndose que requería de unos segundos más para reponerse y buscar el método para salir de su prisión – _Así como estoy no puedo soportar un combate de frente _–se dijo analizando sus oportunidades- _Lo mejor sería escabullirme sin ser vista, lo cual no es sencillo teniendo en cuenta que Gonzo le ordenó a Fujitaka vigilar esta habitación. Irme por la ventana suena simple pero es casi suicidio, no tengo idea de qué puede estar pasando afuera y arriesgarme en mi estado es una locura. Seguir aquí esperando a que el resto del equipo venga suena más razonable… pero ¿cuánto más tendré que esperar? Además, es posible que Fujitaka o el mismo Gonzo les hayan conducido a una treta sólo para distraerles el tiempo suficiente para sacarme información sobre la estrategia que teníamos con Shinta… ¡Argh! Cómo quisiera que Sakura estuviese aquí…_ -deseó arrugando las cejas por un nuevo pinchazo de dolor- _Naruto-niichan… Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke…_-murmuró cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

"_Eres una torpe"_

- ¡Baka! –rugió poniéndose de pie- Te demostraré que no soy ninguna torpe –y cuando iba a salir en busca de su escape, los cimientos del edificio temblaron vigorosamente- ¿Qué rayos…?

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Sasuke-teme! –gritó Naruto por el comunicador- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! –revisando los alrededores después de oír el estruendo.

- Guarda silencio, usuratonkachi –respondió con desdén- Preocúpate de tu zona.

- Naruto, Sasuke, ingresen a la torre cuando antes –ordenó Kakashi- _Realmente le importa… -_pensó el Ninja copia por el actuar tan precipitado del ex-vengador- Sakura, encárgate del resto. Cambio y fuera.

- Roger –contesto la alumna de la quinta. Al cabo de unos segundos los estruendos se triplicaron en distintos puntos de la torre.

Sasuke había revisado la primera planta sin resultados, por lo que saltó unos cuantos tacos.

- No está en la segunda planta, 'ttebayo –informó el futuro sexto por el intercomunicador- Iré a la tercera planta, cambio y fuera.

- Nada en la primera planta. Cambio y fuera –comunicó antes de dirigirse a la cuarta planta, pero fue cuando lo sintió. El chakra de Naruko estaba aproximándose. Se dio media vuelta dando zancadas augurando nada bueno gracias a la débil señal del chakra de la kunoichi. Entonces, decidido, se detuvo en la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo y sin precaución la abrió. Detrás de la vetusta puerta obtuvo una vaga visión de largos cabellos y un kimono rasgado. Como si le hubiesen susurrado al oído, la chica se giró dándole la cara.

- Sasuke… -bisbiso bajito con voz frágil. El aludido pudo, aún con la escasa luz, percibir la profundidad de sus heridas y magulladuras esparcidas por todo su cuerpo. Incapaz de hablar, acortó las distancias y poso con sumo cuidado su palma en su mejilla, notando de inmediato la sangre aún fresca escurriendo bajo su piel.

- Eres una torpe… -dijo con voz impropia- No debiste haber aceptado, ¡joder! –la chica abrió atónita sus ojos. Había esperado cualquier cosa del moreno, cualquiera menos recriminación.

- Lo siento… -se disculpo bajando la mirada- Creí que podría manejarlo… no quise… ¡Ah! –suspiró pesadamente enfocándole- ¡Rayos, pesado! No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que ha sido, de lo mucho que quería verte para que me digas "eres una torpe" –su voz fue ascendiendo- Pero claro, a ti lo único que te importa que es Shinta no se sobrepase, ¿verdad? Escúchame bien Uchiha engreído, Shinta no me interesa en lo más mínimo así que…

- Cállate –exigió en un susurro.

- No, ¡no quiero! –súbitamente se empinó y eliminó distancias besándole breve pero intensamente- Te quiero… -dijo bajito ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello- Sólo a ti… -Sasuke le rodeo, luego de haber procesado la información, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

- La encontré –anunció por el intercomunicador- Procedo a la evacuación.

**OoOoO**

- ¡Genial! –exclamó Naruto al oír la noticia- ¡Allá voy, Naruko-chan!

- Un momento –la voz de su sensei le retuvo- Necesitamos refuerzos acá afuera, Sakamiya ha mandado un nuevo batallón. Sakura y Naruto, vengan a la zona este.

- Pero –habló el rubio en un intento de refutar.

- Naruto –la voz de Sakura le detuvo- Dejemos que Sasuke-kun se encargue –tanto Naruko como Sasuke y Kakashi notaron cierta diversión en su tono de voz- Así que… ¡ven ayudarme o lo lamentarás!

- Ro-Roger – digamos que la imagen de la chica amenazándole con sus puños de hierro no ayudó.

- Estoy bien nii-chan, no te preocupes –la voz de Naruko por el transmisor tranquilizó al resto del equipo- Haz lo que debas hacer, yo estaré bien.

- De acuerdo –respondió su hermano luego de un tenso silencio- Más vale que la cuides, Sasuke-teme, ¡o te las verás conmigo!

- Me tienes sin cuidado, usuratonkachi –y sin más cortó la comunicación.

- Eres un pesado –le acusó la rubia mirándole de mala forma. Sasuke sólo soltó un "Hmph" despreocupado y sin aviso la acomodó en su espalda como si fuera un costal de harina.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –chilló algo violenta- ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

- No fastidies, torpe. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos que salir urgentemente de aquí y no estas en condiciones de siquiera caminar –le comentó serenamente. Naruko se tragó el orgullo al notar cierta preocupación en su voz. Como pudo, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, llenos se marcas de los latigazos que Fujitaka amablemente le dio y sangre, y cerró los ojos totalmente confiada.

- Tienes razón… -susurró- Vamos, quiero salir lo más rápidamente posible de aquí.

Sasuke asintió imperceptiblemente y con sigilo salió al corredor. Activo el sharingan e inspeccionó los alrededores. _Despejado_ –pensó desplazándose hacia el sur. Recordaba que la entrada estaba a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual. Para cuando la divisó, el sonido de escombros removiéndose, le alertaron. Antes de que pudiese pestañar, un muro cayó lo suficientemente cerca de ellos de no ser porque alcanzó a esquivarlo.

- Natsumi, ¿te vas tan rápido? –no necesitaron verle para reconocer esa odiosa y rastrera voz- Es una lástima, es tan agradable jugar contigo… -de entre la nube de polvo emergió nada menos que Fujitaka- A Gonzo-san no le agradará si te dejo ir…

- ¡Maldito! –rumió la chica- ¡Ni creas que te perdonaré! –entonces el Uchiha, con suavidad, la dejo de pie en el suelo, ajeno a la sorpresa de la Uzumaki, y desvainó a kusanagi.

- Supongo que ahora no habrá excusas… –sentenció con ojos inyectados en sangre mientras tres aspas giraban furiosa y velozmente- para que escapes –la hoja de la katana resplandeció y el choque de metal contra metal se oyó a lo lejos.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Feliz Navidad, Feliz año nuevo atrasadísimo._

_Sé que no hay forma de que un "lo siento" sea suficiente. He abandonado esta historia por falta de tiempo -la uni me tenía loca- falta de ideas -mi cerebro se oxidó literariamente hablando- y sobre todo falta de organización -hace unos días que soy libre y no he hecho nada productivo salvo hasta hoy- asi que, entenderé las molestias que he causado por la laaaarga y poco justificable espera. Quizás este capítulo no les compense, pero bueno, procuraré actualizar lo más pronto que mi cabeza me permita._

_Bien, creo que no hay nada más que agregar._

_De verdad lo siento._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir**  
_


	14. De infinita tristeza

**Capitulo 13: **_De infinita tristeza._

- ¡Cuidado!

Sus ojos horrorizados fueron suficientes para que un sudor frío bajase lentamente por su sien. Los segundos se le antojaban eternos mientras se giraba para ver en cámara lenta que un jutsu estaba a punto de volarle los sesos.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Entonces, todo pareció congelarse cuando apretó los párpados resignada puesto que le sabía a imposible el poder salir de la trayectoria del ataque. Sólo el sonido de un corazón muy cerca de su oído le animo a abrir nuevamente -con cuidado impreso- los ojos.

- Llegué justo a tiempo dattebayo –al verle sonreír realzando sus bigotes, la Haruno se percató que aún estaba en sus brazos cuando no era ni el momento ni el lugar- ¿Estás bien?

- S-Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente… ya puedes bajarme, gracias –pidió sintiéndose levemente avergonzada. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el empedrado, se sintió un poco decepcionada al oír en su interior un _"me sentía tan bien"_. Sacudió la cabeza regañándose mentalmente- _No es momento de sentimentalismos, no en plena misión _–cogió aire concentrándose en su deber mas se le hizo más sencillo al escuchar detonaciones a unos cuantos metros- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –inquirió examinándole con ojo clínico.

- Perfectamente 'ttebayo –de súbito, le tomó de la mano y dio un gran salto alejándose milisegundos antes de que una masa de concreto les golpease- Será mejor que busquemos a Kakashi-sensei.

- Tienes razón –asintió. Luego, reticente, liberó con parsimonia su mano, sin mirarle, y se puso sus guantes- Se encuentran a unos cinco metros de distancia y la naturaleza de chakra predominante es agua… Eso significa que tenemos más posibilidades si yo ataco de frente, ¿no crees? –Naruto bufó un tanto molesto en respuesta y arrugó las cejas- No me veas así, es lo más sensato y lo sabes. Además, si te encargas de cubrirme no habrá problema alguno –dicho esto le sonrió ampliamente, lo que logró convencerle –y algo más- y empuño las manos- Bien, Kakashi-sensei nos necesita. Mientras les distraemos, Sasuke-kun logrará sacar a Naruko sin inconvenientes y habremos tenido éxito.

- Sakura-chan –le interrumpió el Uzumaki. La kunoichi le observó en silencio instándole a continuar- ¿Sucede algo entre el teme y Naruko-chan?

- ¿P-Por qué dices eso? –preguntó nerviosa - _¿Dónde quedó el Naruto despistado que conozco? – _Como sea, creo que no estamos en posición de hablar de esto ahora. Estamos en una misión, ¿recuerdas? –evadió el tema como pudo sintiendo ganas irrefrenables de echarse a correr. Naruto le mantuvo la mirada serio, como si estuviese excavando más allá de sus ojos verdes.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo dattebayo –y sin más empezó a correr. La Ninja medico suspiró pesadamente antes de seguirle.

- _Naruto ya se dio cuenta de todo…_ -fue el único pensamiento que inundó la mente de la pelirrosa mientras se enfocaba en la espalda del rubio.

Tal como le había dicho Sakura, aproximadamente a cinco metros, encontraron a Kakashi y su grupo enfrentando a un pequeño grupo de los renegados de Sakamiya. La alumna de la quinta le lanzo una fugaz mirada cómplice antes de golpear la tierra, creando grandes fisuras instantáneamente. Fue todo lo que necesitó el grupo del Ninja copia para escabullirse y esconderse entre el paraje. Los enemigos, confundidos, comenzaron a buscarles, pero cual fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando no uno sino cientos de rubios les sonreían burlones. Sin más, el ejército amarillo se les abalanzó creando la respuesta más básica posible, la tentativa de huir. Lo que no se esperaban era que el jounin les esperaba con una bola relampagueante de energía lista para impactarles. Otro temblor sacudió la tierra, por lo que el colosal rasengan –que formó el escuadrón Uzumaki- y el chidori golpearon a los shinobis por ambos lados mientras estos estaban siendo sepultados. Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, no cabía duda del resultado.

- Queda menos trabajo –dijo el peliplateado con la respiración agitada.

- _Aquí sector F, necesitamos refuerzos _–se escucho por el intercomunicador del lector numero uno del Icha Icha Tactics.

- Aquí sector C, todo limpio. Nos dirigimos al sector. Cambio –atisbo en busca de sus ex alumnos y estos asintieron- Bien, en marcha.

**OoOoO**

Cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras contenía la respiración. La oleada de viento y polvo no se hizo esperar, colándose en las grietas de su improvisada defensa. Esperó unos segundos antes de buscarle con la mirada y se despejó la frente de unos rebeldes cabellos rubios que se le pegaban a las sienes. El sonido de armas esquivadas y jutsus que no llegaron a su blanco era todo lo que podía distinguir puesto que prácticamente esa área de la torre estaba demolida y sólo quedaba el recuerdo de una pared, algunos pilares y una que otra puerta que luchaba con gravitar de lleno al suelo.

Naruko boqueó en busca de aire mientras le suplicaba a sus piernas moverse, Sasuke ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión y le inquietaba el no verle. Había experimentado en su carne hasta donde podía llegar el sadismo de Fujitaka y por ello quería estar cerca para, en último caso, distraer al ruin mientras el moreno le daba su merecido. Dio unos pasos más apretando los dientes, el solo estar de pie ya era doloroso e intentar caminar era un suplicio, empero continuo intentándolo en tanto se apoyaba en lo que tuviese al alcance para no caer.

Entonces, a escasos segundos de que la rubia divisara al Uchiha, la planta se inundó en un incómodo y seco silencio.

- ¡Sasuke! –le llamó visiblemente feliz de que estuviese en una pieza exceptuando unos leves rasguños. El último del clan fundador de Konoha le observó con serenos ojos negros y con un elegante movimiento comenzó a andar hacia ella.

Jamás debió haber hecho eso, ella se arrepentiría.

Todo fue muy rápido. De la nada Fujitaka emergió cual zombie del inframundo, de un parpadeo estaba a milímetros de la espalda del Ninja prodigio y antes de que la chica pudiese advertirle una explosión le alzo en el aire, lo que conllevo a que cayese a varios metros de distancia. Tosió agudamente incorporándose y a tientas apoyó las manos en la tierra para ponerse pie, al hacerlo no estuvo más que segundos estable puesto que las piernas le temblaron y quedo arrodillada. Una angustia insalubre salió a relucir en cuanto lo único que pudo ver con claridad fue el recuerdo de Sasuke extinguiéndose en la neblina del estallido. En vista de que no le quedaba energía como para volver a ponerse de pie, optó por arrastrarse.

- _No, no, no… ¡Sasuke no!_ –todo se le revolvía y las ganas de gritar sin descanso se le hacían menos eludibles.

- _Pero si yo te lo advertí… ¿Verdad que si, verdad que si? _–Naruko arrugó los labios al reconocer esa voz que provenía del interior de su subconsciente. Jadeó al sentir un nuevo rasmillón en la cara anterior del muslo, no obstante, pese a estar conciente de que el kimono se redujo a harapos y que nuevas heridas vendrían con ello, siguió avanzando- _Vamos, sabes que esto sería más sencillo… sólo pídelo_ –en respuesta meneó la cabeza como si estuviese espantando un mosquito.

Finalmente, se percató de un inmenso agujero –que probablemente fue causado por el bombazo- se abría paso mientras continuaba. Cerró un ojo aguantándose un gemido –sus rodillas a estas alturas estaban molidas- hasta que llegó al borde. Se volteó de modo que sus manos le impulsasen hacia el frente y desviando la vista de la cruda imagen de sus piernas se dejó caer.

Al final de la cuenca no estaba Sasuke.

- ¡NO! –chilló tan fuerte que el desgarro en su garganta fue automático- ¡Sasuke! –los malos pensamientos le ganaron, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y antes de que pudiera soltar una maldición las lágrimas ya recorrían sus maltratadas mejillas. Empuñó las manos, contrajo la boca desconsolada, inspeccionó los alrededores y lamentablemente el sollozo fluyó fuerte y claro.

- Natsumi, ¿por qué lloras? –aquel despreciable siseo que fingía falsa empatía le fue suficiente para que sus opacos ojos azules le encontrasen. Anticipadamente, Fujitaka se encontraba arrodillado junto a la kunoichi con una asquerosa sonrisa de puya. Estiró una huesuda mano y con calma interceptó el recorrido de un hilito de sangre de la centrina mejilla con su índice y se lo llevo a los labios, paladeándolo- No te preocupes –aseguró recibiendo una mirada de encono- pronto estarás a su lado… ¡en el infierno!

OoO

El tiempo se detuvo. Naruko, sin ningún indicio de haber sido masacrada, se encontraba frente a la gran reja, la cual poseía un sello en el medio. Miraba hacia el interior con ojos vacíos, como si su alma se hubiese perdido sin que lo supiera. Las aguas que reposaban bajo sus sandalias iniciaron un movimiento cada vez más brusco y aumentaron su masa casi mágicamente. De súbito, dos destellos se dejaron entrever entre los barrotes, acechándole con ocultas dobles intenciones; ahí fue cuando la chica cerró los ojos resignada y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo sumergido en las aguas se internaba más y más en las profundidades mientras una carcajada sometía el silencio…

OoO

Antes de que Fujitaka posase una mano sobre la Uzumaki, ésta lo tomó y le hizo una llave estilo kárate en el aire. Aturdido por el cambio brusco e irreal, deslizó sus oscuros ojos en ella y sólo encontró odio en forma de ojos rojos y unos sobresalientes colmillos.

**OoOoO**

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó.

- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi-san? –inquirió un shinobi originario del ocaso.

El nombrado hizo caso omiso buscando con su mirada –y una urgencia impresa- una cabellera rubia. Como si hubiese leído su mente, Naruto volteó a verle con pánico.

- Ese chakra… -musitó casi sin fuerzas, atónito. Con una premura absoluta, el jounin repartió órdenes a su grupo (en vista que quedaban escuetos enemigos a los que enfrentar) y sin mediar palabra se esfumó seguido de Sakura y Naruto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la Haruno. No es que no sintiese ese descomunal chakra (lo había sentido provenir de su rubio amigo con anterioridad) sin embargo necesitaba romper el fúnebre silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente.

- Desgraciadamente, no podemos suponer nada bueno –afirmó su sensei- Algo debe haber pasado con Sasuke como para que Naruko haya reaccionado así… -de acuerdo tácito, dos pares de ojos se clavaron en el Uzumaki, que sumergido en sus más siniestras pesadillas del pasado, estaba lejos de prestarles atención.

- ¡Kuso! –masculló para si. El sabía lo que era vivir esa experiencia. Pese a que su voluntad se había vuelto inquebrantable contra el Kyuubi, no podía suprimir las memorias que relampagueaban en su cabeza. No podía. ¿Cuántas veces él mismo quiso dejarse llevar por las palabras del bijuu sólo para regresar con su amigo a Konoha? ¿Cuántas veces no se maldijo por el daño que le causaba a sus seres queridos por su debilidad? ¿Cuántas veces no se odió por tener a ese monstruo en lo profundo de sus entrañas? No, no lo soportaba - ¿Por qué a Naruko-chan? –soltó en un murmullo cargado de tristeza, de una infinita tristeza.

Remoto a lo que le acontecía, la Ninja medico le contemplaba. Rememoró la chispeante luz que había en sus ojos cuando aquel truncado jutsu le trajo a quien encasillaba bajo la palabra "hermana", inspirando profundamente se concentró en la brillante y encantadora sonrisa que danzaba en sus labios y las risas… sí, esas risas cargadas de felicidad; todo se había sumido en una ilusión. Pasó saliva con dificultad pensando en el Uchiha y en la explicación más lógica que le diese sentido a este desabrido evento. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, que el chakra del zorro de las nueve colas hizo acto de presencia sólo porque su gemela había reaccionado mal y que con ayuda de Sasuke podrían remediarlo, pero fue incapaz de hallar el coraje para decirlas ya que ella misma no lo creía. El chakra de Sasuke estaba ausente, como si se hubiese evaporado abruptamente.

Al ver el escenario, comprendió toda esa angustia casi injustificada. Y ahogó un grito de espanto ante la ilustración de una Naruko, con tres flameantes colas, sentada encima de un Fujitaka casi ido.

El reptil estaba instalado apaciblemente en los límites entre la vida y la muerte puesto que, por lo que atisbo la sucesora de Tsunade antes de apartar la mirada impactada, Naruko había hecho lo suyo al arrancarle gran porcentaje de la piel con sus garras. Aquél bestial acto era casi enfermizo, puesto que la chica desprendía, tirita a tirita, un trozo de epidermis con un sosiego enfermizo.

- ¡Naruko-chan! –se lanzó su hermano a la carrera. El Hatake trató de detenerle, pero su raudo camarada se le fue entre los dedos antes de que se diese cuenta.

El futuro sexto hizo amago de aproximársele, mas ésta –olfateando sus intenciones- le dedicó una furibunda mirada acompañada de la estampa de sus dientes que le hizo retroceder un paso. Como si nada, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo al paso que se salpicaba más y más de la sangre de la víctima que ya evidenciaba un tono amoratado en sus labios.

- Por favor detente –suplicó el rubio con voz rasposa- No sigas con esto… -su exhalación tuvo matiz de choque, sus manos se le antojaron borrosas y antes de haberlo pensado, le exigió el máximo a sus pulmones -¡¿Dónde mierda estás, Sasuke?!

Pareciera que ese nombre era la clave teniendo en cuenta como la rubia se congeló. Algo dentro de ella hizo un _click_ y de pronto se llenó de muchas escenas con sabor a nostalgia. Pero con ello, aquél que creyó haber tenido al fin su libertad en la punta de los dedos rugió desde el fondo de su celda.

Nuevamente al mando, el bijuu enfocó al mocoso estúpido que siempre le dio la pelea y, con resentimiento, le gruñó. Naruto supo lo que venía cuando distinguió su reflejo en sus pupilas escarlatas y paradójicamente se dijo que con seguridad sus inmolados se sintieron igual; a punto de ser devorados. Y porque la culpa nunca se le iría, porque nunca se perdonaría, porque estaba convencido de que esto era su culpa, Naruto bajó los brazos esperando el ataque.

Para cuando sintió su aliento invadiendo su espacio personal, supo que no importaba, que pese a las circunstancias era incapaz de lastimarla. Estaba preparado para el primer corte… pero éste nunca llegó. Desconcertado, se atrevió a mirar. Y quedó ahí, repentinamente convertido en piedra.

- ¡Reacciona, torpe! –nadie lo vio venir, pero ahí estaba. Pareciera que el llamado de su amigo lo hubiese bajado del mismísimo purgatorio ya que, con las prendas maltrechas, sangre coagulada y arañazos por doquier, la espalda de Uchiha Sasuke estaba frente suyo. El Uzumaki se tentó a taponearlo a base de insultos para luego molerlo a golpes, no obstante se retractó cuando vio que tenia sujeta a su sombra por las muñecas- Estoy aquí, no me pasó nada –susurró con el sharingan activado.

OoO

Instantáneamente, Sasuke se halló flotando en la profundidad de unas aguas que le resultaron familiares. Decidido, inició el descenso con los sentidos alerta. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que la vio flameando mortalmente quieta en el fondo, ida. Aceleró el nado y para cuando la tuvo a su alcance la acomodó con cuidado en su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras tanto el otro lo utilizaba para iniciar la retirada. Ya en la superficie, le dio unas suaves palmaditas en las mejillas, las que cumplieron su objetivo, y al cabo de unos segundos Naruko abrió los ojos.

OoO

Los rasgos zorrunos fueron desapareciendo aceleradamente y para cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser de un azul intenso, la kunoichi se desarmó en los brazos del ex-vengador, quien forzó sus reflejos y se derrumbo sentado en la tierra con ella en su regazo.

- Sasuke… -le llamó en un suspiro débil- Sasuke… tuve tanto miedo –como pudo acunó su pálido rostro entre sus manos mientras cogía aire con dificultad- Creí que él te había… -el cansancio le paso la cuenta y, sin poder acabar la oración, perdió el conocimiento.

- Torpe –musitó en respuesta y sin más se desvaneció con Naruko en sus brazos.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que Sakura se abalanzó hacia a ellos seguida de Naruto y Kakashi.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Al parecer mi cabeza y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y, bueno, acá lo tienen. ¡Capítulo nuevo! _

_Sí, lo admito, está algo violento... En fin, creo que esto le ha dado un toque más emocionante a los hechos. Espero no haber traumado a nadie con esto._

_Agradezco un montón a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:_

_**Uchiha**_

_**sakuris  
**_

_**Bastet**_

_**abariacat **(no te había agradecido por el review del cap 11)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo -que espero poder subir a la brevedad-._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	15. De momentos a solas

**Capítulo 14: **_De momentos a solas._

La campana de viento tintineó por décima quinta vez. El cielo era de un azul despejado y limpio sin ninguna nube y el sol dejaba caer sus rayos con moderación. Sentado mortalmente rígido, Naruto observaba la campanilla ausente. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz en un intento de relajarse mientras oía un nuevo tintineo.

Sin duda las imágenes de lo acontecido recientemente no le dejaban en paz. No tomando en cuenta la marca que quedó en su ser el ver a una Naruko ondeando desafiante sus colas.

- _¿Por qué ella?_ –volvió a preguntarse con pesar. Y volvió a odiarse por albergar a semejante monstruosidad en su cuerpo – Jodido zorro –mascullo viéndose el vientre con repugnancia- es tu puta culpa que Naruko-chan…

Silencio.

¿Era así se simple realmente?

Era un erudito en cuanto al mecanismo de reacción que encerraba el kyuubi. Estaba _conciente_ de que el bijuu no salía por sí sólo; vale, tampoco era como que fuese un inocente, no con esa labia que tenía para confundirte y finalmente convencerte… pero era cierto que él –y Naruko también- eran en parte culpables por dejarse llevar por la rabia.

Su hermana había reaccionado así porque creyó que Sasuke…

Oh. Eso. _Sasuke_.

¿De verdad creían que él no se había dado cuenta? No, espera. La pregunta es "¿Cuándo había dejado de hacerse el desentendido?". En variadas ocasiones se había percatado de la forma en que ésos dos se miraban. Pero… ¿_Sasuke_? Naruto recordaba el poco interés que su amigo mostraba por las chicas; eso no era novedad para nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué con la Uzumaki era distinto? Y ¿por qué su versión chica había caído por el Uchiha como otra chiquilla más de su lista de admiradoras?

Se sintió un tanto desplazado y dolido. Pero no supo descubrir el origen de ese dolor; no sabía si estaba así porque Naruko se haya fijado en Sasuke o porque sencillamente no se lo haya comentado.

Un momento. Eso había sonado mal. En primer lugar, él debería estar furioso y actuar como el jodido hermano celoso sobre protector que creía ser e impedir que sean… lo que fuera que son. Pero no era así.

Estaba resignado y algo le susurraba al oído que prefería que Naruko estuviese con el engreído a que con otro. Se cuestionó por ese pensamiento y por lo desastroso que había sonado pero se excuso pensando que era mejor así porque su hermana siempre estaría a salvo aunque eso no implicase el "_yo puedo cuidarme por mi misma_" que ella le había recitado con anterioridad.

Suspiró abatido. Esto era muy complicado y la mezcla de sentimientos que despertaban en él no lo hacía más fácil ni por si acaso.

- Naruto –le llamó una voz femenina que reconoció de inmediato.

- Sakura-chan –respondió encarándola- ¿Cómo se encuentran?

La Ninja medico suspiró pesadamente antes de acercase a su rubio amigo y dejarse caer a su lado. Cogió un poco de aire y entonces le observo con tranquilidad impresa.

- Están estables. No hay de qué preocuparse –sacudió la mano quitándole importancia- Las heridas en ambos no son de extrema gravedad y por suerte no poseen órganos dañados. Aunque tengo que decir que la quemadura que Sasuke-kun presenta en el torso es un tanto delicada –hizo una breve pausa al darse cuenta que Naruto aún no relajaba la expresión de su rostro. Por eso alzó una ceja con escepticismo- Naruko está bien. Las magulladuras de sus piernas ya han cicatrizado en casi su totalidad pero considero que es mejor que la dejemos reposar por lo menos hasta mañana para asegurarnos. El resto es cansancio acumulado –concluyó con una sonrisa- Ahora hazme el favor de cambiar esa cara de funeral o yo te _haré_ el favor de cambiarla –sus ojos verdes se bañaron en malicia y su puño hizo círculos en el aire distraídamente. Naruto no se amedrantó con eso; simplemente giró el rostro y enfoco de nueva cuenta el cielo.

Sakura guardo silencio perpleja. ¿Por qué, si acababa de decirle que estaban bien, no se alegraba?

- ¿Puedo ir a ver como sigue? –interpeló con voz ronca. Ese tono le dio mala espina a la Haruno, pero lo ignoró y se centró en el Uzumaki.

- Creo que no, Naruto. En este momento los dos están durmiendo… -se mordió el labio confundida. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiese responderse a si misma, una mano suya se posó gentilmente en su hombro- No sé que estás pensando en este momento –habló con voz suave- pero, sea lo que sea, no fue culpa tuya y ninguno de nosotros te va a juzgar por ello. Lo que pasó fue algo que escapaba de tus manos, Naruto, y estoy segura que Naruko volvería a liberar el poder del Kyuubi aun si retrocedieras el tiempo. Fue su decisión y ella hizo lo que hizo por miedo y rabia y…

- ¿Incluso si ella se expone, incluso si su cuerpo se debilita y se resiente? –le atajó el rubio- Pese a que me digas que no es mi culpa, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Sé lo que es llevar a este demonio en mi interior, sé como te confunde y te tienta para que lo dejes libre… -clavó sus tristes ojos azules en su amiga y continuo- sé cómo es capaz de lastimar a quienes quiero –apretó los puños contra la mesa y gruñó- No quiero que Naruko-chan pase por esto…

De súbito, unos brazos le envolvieron calidamente. Ahí fue que Naruto reconoció su esencia y se dejó llevar por ella permitiéndose abrazarle también.

- Tranquilo –susurró Sakura- Lo solucionaremos.

Naruto asintió y cerró los ojos.

**OoOoO**

Pese a haber estado fingiendo dormir, estaba convencido de que Sakura no se lo había tragado. Pero agradeció que hubiese pasado la tensión de su cuerpo –curiosa para alguien que está supuestamente en el sueño Re- por alto y se hubiese marchado en silencio. Bueno, casi. Estaba seguro de haber oído una risita de su parte…

Apoyando una mano en el futón y otra en su torso, Sasuke logró sentarse. No le prestó atención al mareo que le produjo la maniobra y se puso de pie a tientas hasta llegar a la ventana más próxima. Receloso, quitó la mano de su pecho y se acomodó en el descanso de la misma. Necesitaba aire, sentía el cuerpo hervir bajo las prendas que llevaba.

A lo lejos, un murmullo llenó el aparente vacío. El Uchiha suspiró con un deje de alivio mezclado con cansancio –puesto que llevaba cerca de una hora asi- y giró el rostro lo suficiente como para verla. Naruko seguía plácidamente dormida.

_Corrección_-se dijo a si mismo- estaba, ya que ahora sus ojos se apretaban como si fuese a abrirlos en cualquier momento. Volvió a concentrarse en la piscina que se veía –sí, se había dado cuenta que se encontraban en el segundo piso de la mansión de Toyama. _Argh_- y en la vegetación de los alrededores, esperando.

- ¿Sasuke? –la voz era baja y tenue, casi imperceptible.

- Humph –_Lo sabía_, pensó- Ya era hora, torpe.

No hubo respuesta verbal al insulto, sólo el sonido de algo, mejor dicho alguien, arrastrándose. El moreno iba abandonar su posición una vez se percató de sus intenciones, pero dos brazos le rodearon por la espalda adelantándose.

Silencio.

- No vuelvas a asustarme asi, por favor –suplicó la rubia casi en un susurro- No sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer la próxima vez. Aparte de perder el juicio –dijo en un infructuoso intento de agregar sarcasmo y sonrió tristemente contra su omoplato izquierdo.

- ¿No te arrepientes? –preguntó él dejándose llevar en su abrazo- Fujitaka está muerto –la kunoichi se tensó un poco contra su cuerpo- Y los demás hubiesen corrido con la misma suerte si yo no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

- No –dijo con voz firme- No me arrepiento de haberlo matado y volvería a hacerlo si fuese necesario. Ese mal nacido te hizo daño y yo…

- Naruko –ella se estremeció al oír su nombre por primera vez y más encima en ese tono seco- No lo hagas otra vez. Pase lo que pase, no escuches a ese zorro.

- Pero…

- Estuviste a punto de acabar con el dobe por tu arrebato –sentenció dándole la cara y librándose de sus brazos. Su rostro cambió bruscamente al instante. Su largo y sedoso cabello libre y sus ojos llenos de angustia y culpa le remecieron- y Naruto se iba a dejar masacrar. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que hiciste por mero impulso? –_y por mi_, quiso añadir.

- La idea de no verte más fue insoportable –confesó al cabo de unos minutos con la vista en el suelo- deje de pensar cuando ya no te vi. Creo… –vaciló un momento centrando su ojos en los suyos- creo que me he enamorado de ti. No concibo la idea de no tenerte cerca –y entonces calló. Sasuke cerró los ojos debatiéndose mentalmente. Pensó en la situación e invirtió los papeles hipotéticamente, ella la siendo la supuesta victima y él frente a Fujitaka. Sintió odio en cuanto su cerebro generó la imagen. ¿Qué implicaba eso?

- Lo sé –habló sin darse cuenta. La chica volvió a concentrar su atención en él, fijándose en su expresión- Eres una torpe –y antes de que ella formase una oración la besó. Le rodeó la fina cintura con un brazo mientras su mano libre se internaba en los laberintos de su espesa cabellera. Ella respondió con suavidad y precaución aferrándose a los bordes de su yukata.

- Te lo prometo –musitó una vez que se separaron. El ex vengador le miró interrogante- No volveré a precipitarme de esa manera –indicó con una débil sonrisa- No pondré en peligro al equipo, a Naruto… -hizo una pausa removiéndose indecisa- A cambio, quiero pedirte algo –sus manos acunaron su tez pálida con cariño y él asintió con ceremonia- No te atrevas a dejarme sola o nunca te lo perdonaré.

El Ninja prodigio arqueó levemente las cejas sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de petición era esa? En su interior rugió desde lo profundo un _Te lo prometo_, mas sus labios no se despegaron de la insípida línea recta que formaban en esos momentos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo respondió en lugar de él. Conteniendo un quejido por la fricción contra su lesión, tomó a la joven en sus brazos y la acomodó en su respectivo futón con el objetivo de obligarle a descansar, pero no contó con que sus brazos enroscados en su níveo cuello se interpondrían en su retirada.

- No –susurró contra sus labios. De un jaloncito le hizo caer sobre ella y sin perder tiempo, reforzó su agarre. Sasuke arrugó las cejas y apretó los dientes al ardor que parecía intensificarse; su pecho superaba con creces la temperatura del resto de su cuerpo. Naruko dio un respingo en cuanto percibió la postura rígida del pelinegro y las dudas se disiparon cuando sintió el calor abrumador que se traspasaba a su cuerpo- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada mientras sus dedos despejaban la frente del Uchiha de los oscuros cabellos- Estás ardiendo…. ¡Oh! –exclamó cuando se percató que el calor se localizaba en una parte específica. _Maldito engendro_ –increpó al kyuubi, quién contó moscas imaginarias dentro de su celda-_ ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke?_, pensó contrayendo los labios- Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? –la fragilidad de su voz fue palpable- Estás herido por mi fallo…

- Es sólo una quemadura –justificó con la intensión oculta de reconfortarla- y fue cortesía de quien tú desmembraste, asi que no hay deudas por saldar –los colores volvieron a su semblante combinados de alivio y sin previo aviso atrapó su boca ansiosa. Sasuke se encontró a si mismo respondiendo lentamente mientras su manos buscaban apoyo en el delgado colchón, poniendo una ínfima distancia para mitigar el dolor que producía el frotamiento, no obstante Naruko no se lo ponía fácil. Mientras más se alejaba, ella más se le pegaba en tanto sus manos se deslizaban por su cabello o espalda.

- ¡Argh! –gimió de dolor apartándose definitivamente. Naruko, con la respiración un poco acelerada, se sentó mirándole apenada.

- Lo siento –se disculpó- no quise… olvide por completo que estás lastimado y me deje llevar –soltó una risita nerviosa y luego se acercó con cautela- ¿te duele mucho? –notó la culpa en la interrogante y se sintió miserable al verla triste.

- Es el roce lo que me escuece –le informó. Naruko parpadeo un momento y, como si una idea se le hubiese venido de súbito, alzó una mano en dirección al pecho vendado de él. Y la dejo ahí. El chico sintió como el frío que emanaba de su mano le iba calmando las molestias. Una vez esa mano entró en calor, ella la cambió por la otra sonriéndole con dulzura. Aquella extremidad libre fue a parar a su mejilla y él en respuesta cerró los ojos, totalmente relajado- ¿Por qué estás tan fría? –inquirió ausente.

- Desperté por el frío, ni idea de la razón –se encogió de hombros- pero es conveniente ahora, ¿no? –pese a no estar viéndole, Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella había sacado la lengua en un gesto tierno e infantil. Seguido de eso, escuchó un bostezo prolongado y la mano que descansaba en su mejilla fue a parar a su frente- Al parecer no tienes fiebre –aseguró con tono estudioso y profesional.

- Estoy bien –respondió buscando a tientas su muñeca y cuando la tomó, movió la mano de su frente y la reubico en su otra mejilla.

Pasaron otro minuto en silencio, pensando. El latido de su corazón se tornó irregular una vez que su autoanálisis empezó. Él no se esperó esa reacción de su parte, ni siquiera se la planteó. Vale, le causó mucha sorpresa verla sometida al bijuu y aún más cuando observó lo dispuesta que estaba de acabar con todos, como si estuviese cegada. Los latidos se aceleraron cuando se dijo que la causa había sido él y su presunta muerte. Empeoró cuando recapituló las palabras que ella le había dedicado minutos atrás.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan amado y por una extraña razón se sentía complacido por ello. Sabía que Naruto y los demás le tenían cariño, pero el grado de afecto había cambiado ahora: era superior y si hacía memoria, la única persona que le había hecho sentir la centésima parte de lo que Naruko le expresaba había sido su propia madre. De pronto, sentir las caricias y los besos de la rubia se había vuelto una necesidad tanto como respirar y eso le desarmaba. Intentaba no demostrar lo frágil se que había vuelto, pero a cada instante ella y sus sonrisas se lo complicaban.

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando la sintió moverse. Abrió los ojos despacio y la encontró con los brazos rodeándole la cintura y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sus ojos se prendieron de los suyos, ahora de un azul intenso. Y ahí volvió a decirse que era difícil permanecer inmutable cuando le estaba sonriendo asi de feliz.

- Te quiero –declaró ella con suavidad. Sasuke inspiró con lentitud sin apartar su mirada y antes de que pudiera explicarse la razón del cosquilleo que esas palabras le produjeron, su siniestra contorneó delicadamente su mejilla hasta detenerse y enredarse en su pelo, como queriendo decir "_Lo sé"._

- Será mejor que duermas –le sugirió con expresión neutra. Naruko soltó una mueca de desacuerdo que le duró instantes. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una un tanto avergonzada. Sasuke contuvo sus ganas de interrogarle por tan brusco cambio, pero ella volvió a adelantársele.

- Sasuke –un sonrojo surcó su cara- ¿Podrías…? -paró a mitad de camino arrugando la nariz, como si se sintiese frustrada. No pasó mucho hasta que recuperó la determinación y fue capaz de volver a hablar- ¿Podrías dormir conmigo? –un brillo desconcertante relampagueó en los ojos de el mejor amigo de su hermano y eso fue suficiente para que ella le tomase el peso a lo que acababa de decir- Quiero decir –se apresuró a agregar- a mi lado. No me malentiendas… -rehuyó su mirada y sin soltar su cintura se mordió el labio- _Brillante Naruko, ahora no te quejes si te molesta hasta el cansancio_ –pensó acaloradamente- _¿Cuándo voy aprender a quedarme callada?_ -el aludido retiro con cuidado sus brazos de su cintura y la Uzumaki tragó duro bajando la cabeza- _No me extraña que quiera alejarse de mi, acabo de equivocarme medio a medio._

Dejó de pensar en cuanto sintió como la tumbaba gentilmente en el futón. Distinguió un haz de luz en sus ojos negros y entonces se sumergió en la profundidad de su mirada. A cada instante que pasaba, más se aferraba a la idea de que él estaba viendo más allá de su piel, dejándola completamente expuesta. Aunque su cuerpo seguía extrañamente helado, sus pómulos estaban furiosamente encendidos y comenzaba a híperventilar sin percatarse de ello. Sasuke sonrió de lado brevemente y se inclinó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Después, con enferma serenidad, moduló un moderado "_Hazte a un lado_" y se acostó a inquietante proximidad de la sombra del futuro sexto. Naruko pestañeó repetidas veces sin poder creérselo, por lo que tuvo que acurrucarse de lado para convencerse de una buena vez.

El Uchiha, que había dejado su costado izquierdo contra el colchón, le devolvió el atisbo con un deje de malicia. Instintivamente, ella infló los mofletes pretendiendo enfado pero se disipó en cuanto él se acerco un poco más.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –la puya que encerraba esa pregunta fue notable. Naruko quiso gritarle que era un idiota, pero no pudo. Se dejó empapar de una ráfaga de la vieja angustia que había suscitado en ella cuando creyó perderle. Se estremeció cuando su cuerpo rememoró el miedo y el lugar desolado donde no habían señales de él tras la infortunada explosión. Sus puños temblaron con ligereza y entonces volvió a tomar control de la desesperación. Y entonces sonrió. En toda esa metamorfosis de emociones, Sasuke se mantuvo paciente. De alguna u otra forma se había habituado a sus cambios emocionales y más o menos intuía por donde andaban deambulando sus pensamientos, empero eso no evitaba que aún fuese sorprendido.

- Guarda silencio y limítate a besarme –espetó con falsa arrogancia y soltó una carcajada leve al verle fruncir el ceño antes de obedecer. Presionó ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos en una caricia agradable y pausada, degustando sin prisas.

Finalmente, ella inclinó su rubia cabecita con una sonrisa boba bailándole y él apoyó su mentón en ella. Situó sus manos aún frías en su pecho y se dedico a suspirar mientras esperaba a ser vencida por el sueño. Diez minutos después, Sasuke comprobó que dormía profundamente y le rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué sigue tan fría? –se preguntó apretándola inconcientemente un poco más - No es normal…

La contempló por unos instantes, prestando especial atención en sus labios curvados, las pestañas largas y las cejas finas. Exhaló de golpe reprochándose por la melosa escena que su mente le ofreció. Besó sus cabellos y se permitió cerrar los ojos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

**N/A: **_Saludos gente bonita. Hoy no me excusaré. _

_Les explicaré la razón:_

_El pasado diez de febrero del presente 2009, esta historia cumplió un año en la web. No crean que no estaba atenta; lo estuve, pero planee actualizar hoy por dos motivos. El primero es porque hoy es San Valentín y es un día muy especial para celebrar y entregar muestras de afecto a tus amigos o personitas especiales, en mi caso a ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer y hasta dejar comentarios. Dos, porque da la casualidad que este capítulo es el número catorce y nuestra parejita está muy afianzada a estas alturas. _

_Como se dice, he matado dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no?_

_Bien, he de agradecer a Stephenie Meyer por sus libros tan inspiradores. Ver como con simples palabras y mucho talento ella es capaz de cautivar a cientos es muy esperanzador. Aunque ella ni se entere, de todas maneras le agradezco profundamente por su trabajo y le ruego que termine de escribir Sol de Medianoche._

_Agradezco a mi fiel playlist del winamp, en especial al ost de Lovely Complex por sacarme de mis vacíos de inspiración. A Linkin Park por despertarme y a In Flames por darme el jueves más feliz de mi simplona existencia. _

_No puedo olvidar a quienes han dejado su huella a los largo de este fic, en especial a:_

_**sakuris**_

_**Uchiha**_

_**Danieru Neko**_

_**Tsunade25**_

_**Cafe Amargo **__(Bienvenida)_

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Sé que deje muchas cosas sin contar, pero quise que este cap fue__se sólo de ellos, es decir, es el día de los enamorados –sonrisa amplia- y se lo merecen por ahora –risa malvada sonando._

_Bien, creo que he dicho todo lo que tenía en mente. Pido disculpas si les supo a poco este capítulo, pero alargarlo más me sonaba a saturación._

_Me despido deseándoles un día maravilloso. Coman mucho chocolate y llévense con ustedes unas tabletas para la acidez por si acaso._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	16. De calma volátil

**N/A: **_Para mejor lectura escucha la canción **A thousand Words** de **Savage Garden** mientras lees este capítulo. Puede que la letra no tenga mucho que ver, pero el ritmo me ayudó a escribirlo.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **_De calma volátil._

Procuró moverse con cuidado una vez que noqueó la pereza. En vista que sus piernas se habían recuperado, la maniobra le fue sencilla e indolora.

Naruko esbozó una sonrisa complacida cuando sus ojos volvieron a la figura de un Sasuke irremediablemente dormido. Acarició con mimo su cabeza antes de cabecear regañándose mentalmente; era hora de tener serias conversaciones con el resto del equipo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a examinar la habitación con el objeto de encontrar su ropa, lo que aparentemente no se hallaba ahí. Soltó un "_Rayos_" y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja; no podía presentarse en yukata y con el pelo todo enmarañado. Se llevó una mano –ahora levemente tibia- a la frente pensando en qué hacer, no obstante, y para su fortuna, la puerta corrediza del cuarto se abrió enseñando a una fresca y animosa Sakura.

-¡Naruko, buenos días! –exclamó de buen humor. Naruko, que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, pegó un brinco y rápidamente se llevo el dedo índice a su boca y balbuceó un "Shhh" mientras su mano libre señalaba al Uchiha- Oh, lo siento –se disculpó en murmullo. Se acercó con cautela a su amiga y le inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada- Veo que te encuentras muy bien –sonrió brevemente- ¿Ya no te duelen las piernas? –cuestionó en susurros, como había hecho desde que la rubia le había pedido bajar la voz. La Uzumaki asintió y apuntó la salida, cosa que la Haruno comprendió de inmediato. Una vez fuera de ahí, ambas suspiraron pesadamente.

- Sakura –comenzó- Hay muchas cosas que necesito saber sobre lo que ocurrió –su cuerpo entro en tensión- pero primero que nada, necesito que me digas donde está mi ropa, el servicio y… -hizo una pausa arrugando sus cejas de tristeza- mi hermano.

La Ninja medico le sostuvo la mirada analizando su estado de ánimo. Para cuando los ojos azules de su interlocutora se apagaron, no le quedo duda alguna: ella se estaba ahogando en la culpa. Exhaló pesadamente y cabeceó negativamente, estos hermanitos no tenían remedio. De súbito, la sombra de Naruto se vio siendo conducida por el pasillo gracias a que Sakura le empujaba por los hombros. Antes de siquiera protestar, ella y su amiga se encontraron encerradas –el portazo de la pelirrosa se debió escuchar hasta en la planta baja de la mansión- en el cuarto de baño.

- En la gaveta de arriba están los útiles de aseo –indicó con voz monocorde mientras preparaba la tina- Iré a buscar tu ropa, así que por mientras sumérgete al agua antes de que se enfríe.

- Sakura –le llamo cuando ésta estaba a punto de salir- ¿estas molesta conmigo?

- Naruko –habló sin darle la cara- Lo que pasó ya es cosa del ayer. No entiendo porque tú y Naruto se empeñan en quedarse estancados en sus errores y eso es lo que me molesta… -y relajando sus hombros, la chica se dio vuelta- Ustedes son unos tontos –sonrió socarronamente y entonces salió de la habitación con un "_ya regreso_".

La rubia se quitó las prendas que llevaba y se metió lentamente disfrutando del calor del agua. Observó con detalle el techo y de pronto y sin premeditación se zambulló de lleno aguantando la respiración.

- _Soy una idiota_ –se recriminó- _Ella tiene razón. Mi hermano está a salvo y Sasuke también… No hay necesidad de lamentarse de nada. Simplemente tengo que mirar hacia delante y nunca rendirme ante nada ni nadie _–cerró los ojos concentrándose- _Y eso te incluye a ti, estúpido zorro del demonio._ –la celda del Kyuubi apareció de entre las tinieblas de su mente. Sus ojos destellaron a través de los barrotes y su risa sarcástica lleno el vacío. La jinchuuriki entornó sus ojos desafiante antes de sacarle la lengua y reírse en su cara.

- ¿Naruko? –al escuchar la voz de la alumna de la quinta, ella asomó su cabecita tozuda del agua, la sacudió salpicándole en el proceso y le sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Ains –Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- En serio, ustedes dos no tienen remedio –se aproximó a la tina luego de dejar sus ropas en un banquillo y tomando el champú, se arrodillo detrás de la cabecera de la misma y se dispuso a lavarle el largo y rubio cabello.

**OoOoO**

Su temperatura se elevó paulatinamente. Movió inconcientemente los brazos mientras se despegaba poco a poco del mundo de Morfeo, y al sentir un vacío sus ojos se abrieron enseñando un par de ojos negros cuyo brillo era despejado. Comprobó que se hallaba solo en la habitación una vez que se sentó en el futón. Una mano vaga recorrió el espacio vacío del delgado colchón empapándose del frío que destilaba; como si ella nunca hubiese estado durmiendo entre sus brazos…

Se puso de pie y quitando las vendas de su pecho estudió sus heridas. La piel quemada presentaba un tono marrón y los bordes se encontraban algo rojos. Se encogió de hombros contemplando a través de la ventana el cielo gris.

Y entonces, los pasos aproximándose a él agudizaron sus sentidos. Por ese motivo no se sorprendió cuando la puerta le mostró a un serio Naruto.

El silencio no menguó, menos cuando los mejores amigos y eternos rivales se quedaron inmóviles observándose.

El Uzumaki había ido a ver el estado de su hermana, no había contemplado la posibilidad de que ella no estuviese. Pero aquello no le venía mal, pensó, ya que deseaba saber algunas cosas. Y Sasuke, que tanteó el estado de ánimo del rubio con sólo verle, sabía lo que este encuentro significaba y de cierto modo estaba dispuesto a _cooperar_.

- ¿Desde cuando? –sin rodeos y directo al grano. El moreno ladeó la cabeza sin pestañear y paladeó la pregunta sin presiones. Esperaba ese golpe.

- Desde que nos asignaron esta misión –Naruto tensó la mandíbula por la tranquilidad que su amigo exudaba. Pareciera que estuviesen teniendo una conversación rutinaria y sin embargo el matiz dictaba lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué mi _hermana_? –percibió molestia en su voz, pero eso no le alteró. De hecho, eso le divirtió. ¿Estos eran celos de hermano? La sonrisa de satisfacción fluyó espontáneamente de sus labios – ¡Maldita sea, Sasuke-teme! –masculló- Esto no tiene ni una pizca de gracia.

- Tu desplantes de hermano mayor son un espectáculo, usuratonkachi –le picó- Deberías mirarte al espejo –el ofendido dio tres zancadas con furia viva en su mirada y anuló las distancias.

- ¡Me importa un carajo eso! –le gritó en plena cara- Limítate a responder –esta vez sus facciones se imprimieron de seriedad impropia en su persona. El Uchiha inspiró reconociéndole eso. Esto era importante para el dobe y ya había tenido su cuota de entretención por hoy.

- ¿Y por qué no, Naruto? –le tomó de sorpresa. Esperaba una respuesta concreta y no una interrogante, iba a reclamarle pero él se le adelantó- Ella ya dio el paso, decidió –hizo una pausa sintiéndose expuesto. No quería explayarse con el rubio, pero era necesario para que lo comprendiera de una vez - Y yo también lo he hecho –Naruto vio el brillo en sus ojos y fue incapaz de hablar por unos momentos. Palpaba la honestidad, la veía. Retrocedió a los acontecimientos pasados y lo aceptó nuevamente. La imagen de Naruko, el alivio que emanaba al ver a su amigo vivo… en ese entonces sólo le vio a él. Y Sasuke… bastaba con rememorar la manera sobre protectora con la que la acuno en su regazo. Se dio cuenta que no había nada que hacer, ellos ya se habían unido de alguna u otra manera y su lazo se había construido bajo firmes cimientos.

- Tú… -sus ojos azules fijos en los ojos negros- Tú la quieres –sin duda, sin vacilar puesto que no era una pregunta. Era una aseveración. Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos y bufó.

- Y yo le quiero –ambos se voltearon y la vieron ahí. Una Naruko perfectamente vestida, que apareció mágicamente, avanzó lentamente hasta detenerse entre ellos- aunque eso no quita que me moleste lo pedante que es –soltó una risita al ver como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño y entonces enfocó a su hermano- Lo quiero Naruto-niichan.

- Ah –suspiró- Naruko-chan, tienes muy mal gusto –se rascó la nuca tontamente reafirmando mentalmente su conclusión, ya no había nada que hacer más que aceptarlo- Pero prefiero que elijas a este _desabrido_ antes que al imbécil de Toyama –sonrió zorrunamente .

- ¡Nii-chan! –le espetó inflando los mofletes y sonrojándose mientras su hermano se reía a costa de ella.

- En vez de hablar tonterías, concéntrate en Sakura y deja al resto en paz, dobe –los gemelos se callaron abruptamente y el futuro sexto sintió un calorcito en las mejillas. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción al ver el dilema estampado en sus rostros y, con la elegancia intrínseca en él, caminó hasta la puerta –un usuratonkachi y una torpe, menudo par –les apodó cariñosamente y entonces salió.

- ¡Pesado! –gritaron al unísono. Se miraron por unos segundos y entonces se largaron a reír. Para cuando sus estómagos ya no pudieron más, guardaron silencio y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, ambos azules, idénticos, ambos con mucho que decir.

- Perdóname –musitó ella con voz taciturna- Si hay algo que lamentar en todo esto, no es más que el hecho de que mi ineptitud casi te mata. Déjame hablar –le pidió al verle hacer un ademán para intervenir- Después de que nos comunicamos con ustedes, nos topamos con Fujitaka, quien era la mano derecha de Sakamiya y quien me secuestró y luego torturó para revelar el plan que teníamos y que claramente no resulto –dijo con algo de ironía- Sasuke se enfrentó a él. Tuve miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, porque ya estaba al tanto de lo sádico que era ese desgraciado. Cuando pensé que todo había acabado, él ataco a Sasuke por la espalda y no supe más debido a la explosión que generó su jutsu. Le busqué desesperada y al no encontrar nada deje que el Kyuubi tuviese control de mi –contrajo los labios llena de pesar- No me arrepiento de haber asesinado a ese hombre. Estoy tranquila hasta cierto punto porque no lo hice para vengarme del trato _cariñoso_ que tuvo conmigo, simplemente lo hice porque creí que me había arrebatado algo sumamente valioso e importante –cogió aire bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto- Sentí el frenesí del zorro, su emoción a arrancarle la piel, al desmenuzarlo lentamente y se lo permití porque muy en el fondo yo también sentía esa emoción. Para cuando oí tu voz creí que ya no podría volver a tener el control. Te veía y le gritaba que te dejara… -sus zafiros se tornaron cristalinos- Fue mi más grande error, lo admito y no dejaré de sentir este peso hasta que me perdones –le tomó la mano y su rostro se volvió frágil- ¿Me perdonas, hermano? ¿Perdonarás mi debilidad?

- Claro que sí, dattebayo –aseguró abrazándola. Naruko lo apretó, lo estrujó y comenzó a sollozar.

- Te prometo que no pasará de nuevo –dijo entre hipidos- le patearé el culo al zorro antes de hacerte daño –el rubio sonrió contra su hombro y le acarició la espalda.

- Le patearemos el culo juntos –indicó separándose y limpiándole las lágrimas- Además, el teme siempre puede ayudarnos –Naruko sonrió dulcemente y le besó en la mejilla. Su hermano había aceptado su relación con el Uchiha y eso le era más que suficiente.

- Gracias, Naruto-niichan –le agradeció y se lanzó a abrazarle.

**OoO**

- En vista de lo acontecido, creo que lo más sensato sería darle el relevo a otro equipo –dijo Kakashi luego de un periodo de intercambio de ideas con sus camaradas. Aún cuando los ninjas de la revuelta habían sido derrotados, el viejo Gonzo seguía desaparecido- Además, ya he enviado un reporte a la Hokage y una solicitud. Por tanto, a más tardar mañana tendríamos nuevas órdenes.

- Estoy de acuerdo –señalo Sakura- Los renegados que logramos interrogar no tenían información suficiente que nos sirviese de pista para seguir a Gonzo. Necesitamos refuerzos para comprobar si tiene algún plan bajo la manga.

- Según informantes –la voz de Shinta resonó entre las paredes- Sakayima iba al pais de la ola cada quincena de mes. Es probable que haya huido a ese lugar. Por ahora hemos enviado un equipo a investigar por esos alrededores.

- En ese caso, creo que Kakashi-sensei tiene razón –añadió Naruko- en las condiciones que estamos no podríamos soportar una emboscada. Tanto nosotros como los shinobis del ocaso estamos en desventaja de condiciones; son muchos los heridos y pocos los en buen estado como para arriesgarnos de ese modo –sus ojos azules vagaron entre los presentes y se detuvieron en un par de ojos negros frente a ella- Creo que todos estamos concientes de ello.

- Entonces, no estaría mal que nos preparásemos para partir, ¿no? –el tono feliz de Naruto no paso desapercibido- Estoy seguro que la vieja Tsunade ya está al tanto de todo y que no tardará en enviar nuevas indicaciones.

- Naruto –llamó Sakura con reproche- No le digas así a Tsunade-sama –el aludido saco la lengua ante la amenaza explicita en sus ojos verdes. Y después, como si nada, se dirigió al resto de los presentes- ¿qué equipo creen que enviarán?

La conversación se volvió fluida y amena cuando dejaron de lado todo el tema de la misión. La Uzumaki se embriagó de la alegría y camarería de su entorno, y como si eso fuera poco, una voz que moduló un _dobe_ ligeramente le recordó que ahora, además, era libre y feliz. Libre de decir que lo quería con todo, y feliz porque él lo reconoció –a su manera, claro está- frente a Naruto. Entrecerró los ojos con gusto al ver como Sasuke y su gemelo iniciaban una inocente pelea como los mejores amigos que era y seguirían siendo.

Un apretón en el hombro la sacó del trance que era para ella admirar al Uchiha. Giró el rostro lo suficiente y se encontró de lleno con el amistoso rostro de Toyama Shinta que le sonreía limpiamente.

- Naruko, me alegra verte así de repuesta –dijo sentándose a su lado, ya que Sakura, quien había estado a su lado, se había retirado diciendo que tenía que revisar a los demás heridos.

- Bueno, Sakura es una excelente Ninja medico. Se lo debo a ella –habló mientras rotaba un poco para poder conversar más cómodamente- Por otro lado, tú te ves bien Shinta.

- Sí –estiro su diestra acercando su vaso con agua que estaba un tanto alejado- Digamos que el día en que te raptaron a mi me ignoraron completamente –soltó una pequeña risita mientras le daba vueltas al vaso distraídamente. Ella rió también. No es que le guardase rencor ni nada, pero sentía cierto recelo hacia al joven líder. Shinta bebió un sorbo largo y entonces centró sus ojos en la chica –Verás Naruko, hay algo que quiero decirte –la rubia se tensó al sentir que la voz de Sasuke se apagaba retardadamente en la habitación seguida de la de su hermano- ¿Podríamos conversar afuera? Te aseguro que es breve.

- Bueno –vaciló viendo de reojo la expresión furibunda de su hermano y la rigidez del pelinegro a su lado. Suspiró. Ella tenía claro todo, así que, mirando significativamente a Sasuke por unos instantes se enfocó en Toyama- De acuerdo, vamos.

Naruko fue la primera en salir. No se detuvo en nadie porque estaba conciente que una miradita de su hermano o del pesado le harían dudar. No necesitaba eso, no ahora que estaba segura en lo que haría. Shinta le secundó segundos después, tratando de no ser afectado por el tenso ambiente que había quedado.

- Maldito imbécil –maldijo el rubio entre dientes- Como le haga algo o intente propasarse, le romperé la cara –su sensei sintió un sudor frío recorrerle mientras intentaba sonreírle sin mucho éxito.

- Ya, ya –trato de calmarle- Confía en Naruko –y dicho esto se concentró en su otro ex alumno. Oh sí, quería ver su reacción- Ella es independiente y confiable, ¿no lo crees Sasuke? –el aludido respondió a su nombre y entornando los ojos bufó.

-Lo dices tú, Kakashi –y sin mediar más palabras, se retiró del salón.

- ¿Qué coño le ha picado? –inquirió el rubio. El Hatake rió por lo bajo; si seguía así Sasuke se iba a convertir en un cotilla.

**OoOoO**

La Uzumaki se sentó en el césped y con la mano invitó a Shinta a hacer lo mismo. Abrazó sus piernas y recargó su mentón en las rodillas, esperando.

- Adelante –le alentó al no ver respuesta de su parte- Te escucho Shinta –él se removió un tanto inquieto y asintió.

- Quería disculparme contigo –dijo con una sonrisa triste- No se me paso por la cabeza que algo así iba a ocurrir, de verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes –le quitó importancia sintiéndose más aliviada- Las misiones siempre traen consigo este tipo de riesgos. Velo de este modo, si no hubiese sido yo, bien pudiste ser tú o mi hermano. Además, cuando acepté asumí el peligro, así que no te preocupes –terminó sonriéndole.

- Está bien –aceptó sonriendo también- Pero eso no es todo lo que tengo para decirte, Naruko –ella alzo las cejas con sorpresa.

- ¿Ah no? –preguntó ladeando un poco el rostro. Y ella que pensó que esto sería sencillo…

- No… -apretó los puños y entonces mando el recato al diablo- Tú me gustas Naruko. Mucho –agregó viendo como ella empalidecía- Y quiero que seas mi novia –arrugó la nariz en un morrito confundido- pero de verdad. ¿Qué me dices?

Naruko desvió la mirada sintiéndose acorralada. ¿Por qué a ella? Parecía que las disyuntivas se habían encaprichado con ella. A lo lejos distinguió una silueta que se desvanecía entre el verdor y entonces el destello rojizo de unos ojos al pasar que le quitaron el aliento al tiempo que ahogaba un respingo. El miedo le sepultó y su confianza se evaporó frente a sus narices.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Según mi reloj son las 12.01 am, lo que significa que me retrasé muucho. Konita, te dije que el sábado iba a subirlo, pero las ideas me abandonaban a ratos. En fin. No tengo mucho que comentar, la verdad. Salvo que yo sufrí una quemadura el año pasado por estas fechas y como conmemorando el hecho se me ocurrió que Sasuke tendría una -pero la mia fue con una plancha en el antebrazo- y la verdad es que le trajó beneficios pese a todo *sonrisita traviesa*._

_Como sea, creo que le queda para un tiempo más a esta historia. En los momentos menos esperados se me vienen nuevas ideas y sin darme cuenta la voy alargando un poquito más. Pero bueno, en mi cabeza esta todo bien estructurado y eso es lo que vale. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, lo que es yo me encantó la escena de Naruto conversando con Sasuke. Esos dos son de lo que no hay. :)  
_

_Bien, me siento vaga asi que me despido._

_Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y dejan sus lindos reviews._

**_Danieru Neko, __brian (bienvenido), Uchiha, sakuris, tsunade25, kari-cullen (bienvenida), konita_**

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	17. De arrebatos varios

**N/A: **_Para mejor lectura, recomiendo la canción **No Air** de **Jordin Sparks **feat **Chris Brown**_

_**

* * *

**_**Capitulo 16: **_De arrebatos varios_

Si tuviésemos que mencionar características de Uchiha Sasuke creo que lo primero que se nos vendría a la mente seria la palabra _Serio_. No es de las personas que se toman las cosas a la ligera, y su _perfeccionismo_ exhibido durante las misiones de antaño en el equipo siete –sin contar su desempeño como líder de Hebi- son una prueba contundente.

Ahora bien, situémoslos más en la actualidad. Aparte de serio y perfeccionista, Sasuke _odia perder_. Aunque el desafío sea rotundamente ridículo, su _orgullo_ no le acepta -ahora ni nunca- una derrota.

Uniendo lo anterior con hechos recientes, Sasuke ha sacado a flote otra característica que creyó no poseer.

Es _celoso. Furiosamente celoso._

Cuando escuchó al alcornoque de Toyama declarándose a la _torpe_ las ganas de plantársele en frente casi acaban con su autocontrol. Autocontrol debilitado a velocidad exponencial por Naruko.

Soltó un taco cuando fue capaz de respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad. Si se había detenido había sido meramente para oír lo que la Uzumaki respondería...

... pero en un lapsus ella lo vio.

Y él quiso partirle la cara a puñetazos al mal parido del Ocaso.

Esos ojos azules mostraban incertidumbre entremezclada con dolor. Y pese a que fueron segundos en que sus miradas -la del Uchiha estaba bañada en carmesí- se encontraron, ese contacto fue suficiente para descolocarlo. Para querer irse lejos, muy lejos, desvainar a Kusanagi y destrozar lo que sea que se le cruzara por delante.

Y lo hizo. Sus pies se giraron y el moreno dio media vuelta. Y dio uno, dos, tres pasos y perdió la cuenta cuando estaba a mínimo cinco metros de distancia. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo, incapaces de distinguir colores puesto que todo lo veía en rojo. En sus manos se acumulaba chakra rápidamente y antes de saberlo de una estocada -por obra y gracia de un Chidori- tres árboles cayeron abruptamente a la tierra húmeda del bosque en el que se había internado.

_Y yo le quiero... Lo quiero Naruto-niichan_

Se detuvo. Examinó a sus alrededores topándose con árboles y arbustos cortados de raíz y el silencio sepulcral. Sintió el sudor correr por sus sienes y la respiración irregular.

- ¡Kuso!

Ella se lo había dicho -incluso estando el dobe ahí- ¿no es verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se había salido de sus cabales?

Por Toyama Shinta. Porque él se estaba metiendo con algo que _era, es y sería solamente suyo_. Porque la idea de que siquiera tocara a la rubia le repugnaba, porque se había atrevido a besarle -aunque fuese en la mejilla y en la mano- porque se le había adelantado...

... porque ahora, además, tenía el descaro de confesársele y pedirle que fuese su novia.

- _Ella es mía_ -rugió su interior- _... ¡Maldición!_

**OoOoO**

Cuando se esfumó de su campo de visión, Naruko escuchó un suave _crack_ en su interior. Después de ello, quiso gritar, golpear a Sasuke por desconfiado y a Shinta por tener la culpa y al final de todo ese orden abrazar y besar al Uchiha.

Pero a diferencia del ex-vengador, ella no hizo nada de eso.

Naruko enfocó su mirada en Toyama, su vacía mirada, mientras su pecho se oprimía por una fuerza invisible. Parpadeó reiteradas veces en un vano intento de aclarar la súbita imagen de un Shinta distorsionado, pasó saliva para aliviar su repentina y seca garganta y luego... luego empuñó sus manos sintiendo el enojo recorrer su sangre velozmente.

- Lo siento -murmuró pasando rudamente el dorso de su zurda por sus ojos- Pero... hay un idiota y presumido -remarcó las dos últimas palabras con cierta cuota de sarcasmo mientras se levantaba- que es muy importante para mí y por ello no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento mucho -y sin permitirle agregar nada para convencerle, la Uzumaki desapareció en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

El joven líder atisbó el lugar que la kunoichi había estado contemplando hasta desestabilizarse emocionalmente y un escalofrío le entumeció el cuerpo, como si aún quedase remanente de la _mala vibra_ de _cierto_ personaje. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de circunstancias y entonces suspiró.

- Así que después de todo, sí había algo entre Naruko y ese shinobi arisco y parco. Vaya, vaya, creo que he logrado que ese tal Uchiha me odie todavía más - y con una sonrisita que mostraba resignación mal disimulada, el joven observó el cielo por breves segundos -_Será la próxima vez…_ -se dijo antes de que una brisa acariciara su rostro, se pusiera de pie y comenzara a andar de regreso a la mansión.

**OoOoO**

Lo sentía cerca. A estas alturas -tomando en cuenta la cercanía que se había generado entre ellos tanto física como sentimentalmente- Naruko podía percibir a Sasuke incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Ese chakra era difícil -por no decir imposible- de pasar por alto. Menos ahora que provocaba cierto peso, como si de repente le hubiesen encerrado en una habitación con aire viciado, pensó la chica.

El pinchazo en el pecho fue automático cuando le divisó con espada en mano y una cantidad considerable de árboles caídos a su alrededor. Por la postura rígida ella supo a ciencia cierta que él estaba, por lo menos, _cabreado_. Lo cual la hizo regresar al estado de rabia entremezclada con angustia y pena.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ella para hacerle ver que Shinta no le interesaba?

Antes de que la razón pudiese proporcionarle respuesta alguna, ella saltó de su sitio de mira y fue a parar a espaldas de él. Contempló en silencio la camiseta negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, esperando a que él diese un ínfimo indicio de su estado de ánimo. La vaina de Kusanagi gimió bajo la mano de su dueño y Sasuke le dio a entender que desde el principio supo que ella estaba ahí.

- Sasuke... -musitó con un deje de duda y recelo. El aludido, con la elegancia intrínseca en sus movimientos, envainó el arma y la acomodó en el cinto - Lo que pasó... -se aventuró a acercarse y a los dos pasos se sintió tonta. Ella no era así de tímida y menos con el pesado - ¡Argh! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! -exclamó al tiempo que dejaba caer una mano en su hombro, pero él fue más rápido y en un parpadeo Naruko acabó azotada contra el tronco -de un árbol que milagrosamente sobrevivió a la furia del Uchiha- cercano y con un Sasuke aplastándole contra el mismo. Su fuerte cuerpo hacía presión contra el suyo de manera casi dolorosa y la calidez que emanaba le quemaba y le quitaba el aliento. Ella intentó apartarlo empujándole por los hombros, pero ni siquiera lo movió. Sus desconcertados ojos azules buscaron los suyos y lo que encontró en esa oscura mirada le intimidó. Era una mirada penetrante y fría, como si quisiera destrozarla en pequeños trocitos - Sasuke -le llamó con voz ahogada- Me duele, déjame -pidió removiéndose un poco, pero otra vez fue inútil. El Uchiha bufó despectivamente.

- Antes no te había molestado dormir conmigo, Naruko -su voz le produjo un escalofrío directo a la columna y por instantes se quedó quieta- ¿Por qué el cambio de idea? ¿Acaso prefieres que el imbécil del Ocaso sea quien te... toque? -ella tembló cuando él susurró la última palabra en su oído. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Estaba celoso? No pudo seguir meditándolo, no cuando coló una mano entre el tronco y su espalda y la jaló de la cintura logrando un choque brusco entre ambos cuerpos.

- Shinta no me interesa -declaró con voz entrecortada luego de soltar un gritito de sorpresa mezclado con dolor- A quien quiero es a ti y lo sabes, te lo he dicho -Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de la chica- Le he rechazado, por si quieres saber... -la sonrisa arrogante que él le obsequió disolvió la convicción que había logrado reunir, la dejo indefensa y muda.

El Uchiha se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus labios compartiesen un leve roce y se alejó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el rostro de Naruko gritaba por toda su extensión que la besara. Oh, pero él no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente por esto. Debido ello, ocultó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y sopló. Ella volvió a temblar y apretó los hombros del moreno en un mero reflejo.

- Entonces, demuéstralo -el reto estaba estampado en ese nuevo susurro, a lo que ella exhaló aire buscando calmar los latidos de su desbocado corazón; cada vez que Sasuke le susurraba sentía un cosquilleo y un calor recorrerle por completa. Pero ella, como buena Uzumaki, fue dominada por su cabezonería frente al desafío y llevada por sus impulsos cogió con ambas manos el rostro pálido y fue en busca de sus labios. Pero Sasuke giró el rostro en el último segundo y los labios de la chica saludaron su mejilla. ¿Acaso esta era su sutil venganza? Error, ella no lo dejaría así. Naruko no iba a dejarlo así. Arrugó las cejas, a lo que Sasuke amplió su burlona sonrisa, y volvió a empinarse para besarle solo que esta vez el ex-vengador la detuvo con el dedo índice de su mano libre. La nívea tez se tornó seria y neutra y la rubia no supo qué pensar. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio de actitud?, ¿Por qué de pronto...?

Retiró con cuidado la mano de Sasuke pero no la soltó. Él parpadeó y entonces ella comprendió, al ver el fugaz destello de sus ojos rasgados, que estaba esperando esa confirmación, que los celos le habían hecho dudar y que no podía continuar sin tener de regreso la seguridad de que ella no le traicionaría.

- Te quiero Sasuke -murmuró con voz suave y dulce y le sonrió- Y por esa sencilla razón, no hay otra persona con la que quiera estar -entrelazó los dedos con los de la mano que sostenía y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

El chuunin había estado ignorando el ardor de la quemadura, la presión que ejercía su cuerpo contra el grácil cuerpo de la chica, la posibilidad que Naruto estuviese histérico buscando a su hermana, que Kakashi estuviese leyendo en un rincón el Icha Icha Tactics... o espiando. Ignoró, en el momento que vio la verdad en esos ojos tan vivaces, que había desconfiado de ella. Que había sentido celos, estúpidos y cochinos celos. Que había estado colérico con ella.

No fue hasta que sintió que le rodeaba con sus brazos que abandonó sus pensamientos. El aroma de sus cabellos le arrulló cuando ella posicionó su cabeza en su pecho. Sasuke agachó la suya anulando sus defensas... irrevocablemente derrotado.

- Naruko... -murmuró en su oído con voz ronca. Instintivamente ella aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo y él deslizó la punta de su nariz por su cuello. Fue conciente por primera vez de las formas femeninas de la chica junto a él, del busto contra su pecho plano y firme, las caderas y los muslos... Alto. ¿De donde provenía el súbito calor que bañó sus mejillas? - Joder Naruko -masculló por lo bajo azorado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por todas aquellas desconocidas sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirle. Antes de darse cuenta, su nariz fue reemplazada por sus labios y en respuesta a ello la sombra del futuro sexto acariciaba su espalda con lánguidos movimientos. Ejerció más presión con su cuerpo y Naruko gimió, si Sasuke seguía haciendo eso la Uzumaki estaba segura que terminarían cargándose el árbol, pero todo pensamiento coherente murió cuando el último Uchiha le mordió. El gemido que pegó fue dos tonos más alto que los anteriores, más... _excitante_ si se puede decir. Pero no quedo ahí, no, aquel sonido fue el incentivo que él necesitó para anular todo su control, para ahora besar y succionar su tierna epidermis.

- Sasuke... -le llamó tirando de su camiseta y él acunó su nuca en una palma para poder acceder a más piel. ¿Por qué le escaseaba el aire? ¿Por qué se sentía afiebrada? Naruko cerró los ojos y entregada a sentir arqueó la espalda por efecto de otra juguetona mordida. Cuando percibió la humedad de la lengua de Sasuke jadeó y en un intento de apagar los vergonzosos ruiditos que fluían de sus labios, enterró sus uñas en los omoplatos de su predador.

Era demasiado. Él era un volcán al borde de la erupción y ella no hacía nada para detenerle. Al contrario, sus manos le infundían ánimos en forma de confortantes caricias, ahora, en su oscuro cabello. Se sentía acelerado, fuera de si, no había rastro de su subconsciente y se había convertido en una masa de hormonas y fuego. Sus manos contornearon la cintura de la rubia, bajando tortuosamente hasta detenerse en sus caderas, justo en el borde donde iniciaba su falda.

Su suave voz llamándole fue el cable momentáneo a tierra. Con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo, se apartó con parsimonia de su cuello y fue en busca de su mirada. La visión de sus ojos iluminados por un brillo _sugerente_, el fuerte sonrojo y sus manos en su pecho por poco le derriban. Pasó saliva notando _dónde_ se hallaban sus manos y de lo _peligroso_ que resultaba aquello. Se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar, se suponía que gozaba de un admirable e inquebrantable auto-control...

- _Demonios..._ -¿A quién quería engañar? En ese momento, él mismo dudaba de que eso alguna vez hubiese sido verdad- _Joder Torpe, no lo hagas más difícil _-le espetó mentalmente al ver como acercaba temerariamente sus labios. Trato de alejarse, pero ella, ceñuda, tiró de su camiseta y sus labios se encontraron irremediablemente. El beso fue en sus inicios gentil, lento. Pero fue tornándose en algo completamente nuevo.

- _Cielos_ -pensó la rubia. No se podía comparar a ningún otro que hubiesen compartido antes. Sasuke exploraba su boca con ansiedad y ella se sentía aturdida al no ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo, pero no fue nada frente a lo que sintió cuando él hundió las manos en sus caderas-_ siento que voy a enloquecer... mi mente está en blanco... Sasuke…_

**OoOoO**

- ¿Y Naruko? –preguntó cuando entró a la sala de estar. Pero al palpar el ambiente mortal que circundaba, no espero respuesta rápida. Cuando vio a Toyama Shinta ingresar con un rostro inexpresivo –raro en él- Sakura hizo las conexiones necesarias al regresar al rostro de Naruto. El hermano con los celos exudándole por todos los poros frunció el ceño al ver que el joven regresaba solo, lo que Sakura asoció a la chica de larga cabellera. Ahora, cuando Shinta no se detuvo ni siquiera para despedirse y salió del recinto, la Haruno estuvo completamente segura de que había pasado algo, algo grande. El Uzumaki masculló unas cuantas palabrotas de las cuales alcanzó a escuchar "acosa-hermanas" y "bastardo" -las más suaves que le dedicó- y luego salió hacia el patio -Espera Naruto -le contuvo dando zancadas hasta quedar frente a él- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Eso es obvio dattebayo -dijo en un tono forzado- A buscar a Naruko-chan. Y como vea que le ha hecho algo, juro que me meteré la alianza por el culo cuando le mate.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! -le rumió- ¿Te das cuenta de que tirarías todo por la borda? -Naruto parpadeó desconcertado por la pasión que destilaban sus palabras- ¿Dejarás que todo lo que pasamos, que Naruko pasó, haya sido en vano? Si te dices ser su hermano, ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota y confía en ella!

- ¿Sakura-chan? - ¿Pero de qué iban todos? ¿Por qué todos le decían que se mantuviese al margen? Era su hermana, por todos los cielos, era su asunto también- ¿Tú también? -la decepción le dio un latigazo que le aturdió y la pelirrosa espabiló por breves instantes. Brevísimos; el rostro del rubio volvió a descolocarle. Entendía que quería protegerla, pero no tenía cinco años. Naruko era una adolescente independiente con concepciones sólidas como para poder valerse por si misma y él era incapaz de verlo y eso le enfermaba- ¿Por qué? -la simple pregunta exhaló duda, pesar y algo más.

- Porque por tu terquedad estás dejando de ver otras cosas. Estás ignorando el daño que le puedes hacer a Konoha, al equipo... y a mi.

Espera. ¿Ella acababa de decir "y a mi"?. Tarde, cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto le observaba con un rostro indescriptible... ¿Será que él...? No, no puede ser. ¡Él no pudo haber visto a través de ella!

- ¿Qué... quieres decir? -sus ojos se tornaron de un azul intenso y la ninja medico maldijo internamente. No era el momento, tampoco tuvo que ser así...

- Olvídalo -dijo rudamente mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. _Perfecto Sakura_, se reprendió, _elegiste el momento preciso para soltar verdades; con un sensei brillando por su ausencia, un líder depresivo y una pareja desaparecida, sí, no pudiste haberlo hecho mejor_- Sólo estoy desvariando. Olvídalo.

- No, no lo haré. Explícame qué quisiste decir 'ttebayo -mala señal, la chica intentó evadir su mirada y alejarse pero el Uzumaki le frenó la huida con su presencia y una mirada que advertía un "ni lo intentes".

- Naruto -la amenaza estaba estampada en su voz- déjame pasar -y aunque no lo dijo, pudo oír el eco de "o sino te arrepentirás". Pero él, tozudo, no abandonó su postura, no se intimidó, no vaciló.

- No -se rehusó de nuevo. Ella intentó deslizarse por su derecha pero el rubio se movió simultáneamente. Gruñó y le dedicó una mirada asesina que no surtió efecto alguno. Intentó por su izquierda pero el resultado no varió.

- ¿Querrías dejar de hacer eso? Me exaspera - le espetó ella y el cetrino rostro se tornó inexpresivo.

- Sólo si respondes - la kunoichi empuñó las manos haciendo crujir algunos huesos. Empezaba a hartarse de este jueguito, empezaba a perder la templanza y si esto no paraba ahora ya, no respondía de sus actos.

Arrebatos manipulados por la tensión, por confesiones no hechas y persistente negación. Y ya que Sakura vio que no podría regresar a su habitación para descansar, hizo lo contrario, fue en dirección opuesta con dirección desconocida. Pero no contó con que el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente se echaría a correr tras ella.

Era una reacción tan infantil la que estaba teniendo, pero entre un par de obstinados, ¿importaba realmente? Al verse rápidamente igualada, la Haruno optó por la fuerza bruta. Se puso los guantes y dio un golpe en el suelo que creó múltiples grietas que tomaron desprevenido a su persecutor, lo que eventualmente le dio algo de tiempo. Pero, retomando a lo mencionado antes, realmente ella había pecado de ingenua y el grito que pegó al ver a un bunshin del rubio a escasos metros se lo hizo ver.

Desesperada, arrancó un árbol -con raíces incluidas- y se lo lanzó haciéndole desaparecer con un suave plop. Retomó la carrera maldiciéndose de nueva cuenta. Si tan solo no hubiese abierto la boca...

Empezaba a cansarse y a ese paso lo más adecuado sería esconderse para reponer energía. _No, aunque sea lo mejor no lo haré. ¡Suena extremadamente cobarde...! _-se dijo. Pero, ¿acaso no había empezado a correr por cobardía, por miedo a que Naruto hubiese visto más allá de sus palabras en primer lugar?. Cuando la realización le golpeó sus piernas dejaron de moverse. Ella estaba siendo una gallina, no, desde hace un tiempo que había comenzado a huir de aquella, ahora irrefutable, verdad. Si seguía así, ¿llegaría a algún lugar? Lo dudaba. Pero enfrentarse a él tampoco era sencillo. No de un momento a otro, pero prepararse para hacerle frente podría tomar años hasta que se sintiera lista y no contaba, nadie realmente, con ese tiempo. Avanzar, no rendirse... Naruto proclamaba mucho esas palabras, las asimilaba y las hacía ley en sus acciones, en su vida. Sakura admiraba eso en su persona y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que el rubio lograba hacer en el resto de las personas, en ella, gracias a esa firme determinación.

Hace unos años atrás, Sakura decidió dejar de quedarse atrás de Sasuke y Naruto, dejar de ver sus espaldas y alcanzarles. Dejar de ser protegida y proteger a quienes ella estimaba. Ahora, Sakura decidía dejar de negar _una verdad_, aceptarla y acarearla como algo suyo de lo cual no avergonzarse, algo de lo cual no renegar. Porque esconderse no llevaba a nada, porque ella quería avanzar, porque quería hacerlo a _su_ lado...

De pronto, una fuerza la arrastró unos cuantos metros hasta dar de lleno en la tierra. La Haruno tosió a causa del polvo incapaz de identificar la razón de repentino hecho. Esperó a que la bruma se disipara y entonces todo tuvo sentido. Una mata de cabello rubio fue lo primero que distinguió entre las formas de aquel individuo hasta que su vista dibujase los ojos azules y las ropas alegres.

-¡Naruto! -le gruñó relajando un poco la tensión de su cuerpo al tener al Uzumaki sobre de si- ¡¿Qué rayos te ha picado?! ¿Por qué te has lanzado encima de mí?

- Era la única forma de evitar que siguieras huyendo de mi... -la voz ronca no le ayudó, mucho menos la intensidad de su mirada y el agarre en sus muñecas le hizo tragar duro- ¿Ahora me darás una respuesta? -¿Cómo no sentir nada?, se cuestionó la pelirrosa, si estaba actuando como un hombre serio. Optó por dejar salir su mal humor, porque la rabia la distraída de aquellas señales que él le estaba enviando, porque era cómodo. _Miedosa_, se reprendió.

- Sabes que tengo más fuerza que tú -le desafió- Así que levanta si no quieres que la use -si pensó que eso le haría replanteárselo, ella volvió a equivocarse puesto que no causo reacción alguna. Él siguió ahí, contemplándola con la misma vehemencia, expectante. Y eso la asustaba más y más y las ganas de huir no dejaban de martillarle las ideas.

- No me importa, golpéame si quieres -habló en ese tono tan... adulto que parecía una ilusión- No te dejaré en paz hasta obtener una respuesta 'ttebayo -incluso hasta su muletilla sonaba bien, pensó la kunoichi abrumada por un nerviosismo que iba en aumento.

- Y si no tuviera una... -indagó con voz impropia- ¿Qué harías? -parpadeó con lentitud, aclarando la vista, la imagen de Naruto se refrescó ante sus ojos, le dio el matiz que encasillaba la respuesta que él demandaba y que ella dudaba entregar. Él sonrió con tristeza y se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder sincerarse sin tener que repetir lo que iba a decir.

- Entonces yo te lo diría primero, Sakura-chan. Aunque tú no quieras decirlo, sé que tienes la respuesta que busco -su voz fue suave y nítida y la chica espiró con pesadez. Naruto no lo estaba negado, no estaba huyendo, estaba ahí, aceptándolo, mostrándoselo sin dudas, sin temores. ¿Por qué a ella le estaba costando tanto entonces?

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo golpearte ahora... -musitó inspirando temblorosamente. _La verdad_ estaba haciendo mella en su interior, la estaba dejando desnuda e indefensa y las falsas amenazas lograban calmarle un tanto. Naruto soltó una pequeña risita antes de ladear el rostro y sonreírle.

- Ya te lo dije, puedes golpearme, pero no sé si eso cambie mucho las cosas -ella arrugó las cejas por orgullo. Tenía razón, la tenía pero de todos modos le molestaba.

- Puede que no, pero lo disfrutaría. Mucho -el rubio alzó las cejas con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. Sakura sonrió sacándole la lengua y entonces ambos sonrieron - ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo diga? -preguntó luego de unos minutos- De alguna forma, ya lo sabes. Ahora yo lo sé -entrecerró sus ojos verdes infundiéndose ánimos aunque su mente le gritaba que no siguiera hablando- No sé si todavía necesitas oírlo...

- ¿Tú quieres oírlo? -inquirió Naruto. Ella no requirió tiempo para pensarlo, simplemente soltó lo que tenía en mente.

- Sí -fue su escueta respuesta- ¿Te sientes capaz de decirlo?

- Sí -sin demora, sin titubear. No había desconfianza, ya no. Liberó sus muñecas y le tomó una mano enguantada para ayudarle a incorporarse. Ahora, frente a frente, la ninja médico sin poder apartar la vista rememoraba todo. Las veces en que la protegió, las palabras de aliento y _aquella_ promesa. Naruto siempre había estado ahí para ella, por ella, sin pedir nada a cambio. Y si había alguien que merecía ser querido en este mundo, este era Naruto. Y Sakura lo hacía. Porque él se había hecho un espacio en su vida, en sus pensamientos y finalmente había llegado a puerto, hasta lo más profundo de su ser- Te quiero, Sakura-chan.

Ella le abrazó. Sin palabras, puesto que no podía articular ninguna. Él correspondió al abrazo rodeándole gentilmente con sus brazos y acomodó el mentón sobre su sedosa cabellera sin dejar pasar por inadvertido el aroma que emanaba. No necesitaba nada más que esto, se dijo el rubio, estaba bien así, no pedía nada más por ahora.

Los segundos pasaron y el confortable silencio parecía volverse eterno. Las respiraciones regulares y las hojas meciéndose rítmicamente le deban un toque sublime al momento. Ella no quería soltarle, él no quería dejarla ir pero habían olvidado que no eran los únicos en el mundo.

Un chakra _familiar _se hizo notar. Recelosamente, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Naruto hizo un ademán para hablar pero Sakura levantó una mano impidiéndoselo. Ambos pares de ojos vagaron por los alrededores examinando con ojo crítico. Mediante algunos gestos, ambos se movieron cautelosamente ocultando sus propios chakras tanto como les fue posible. La señal se hizo más fuerte a medida que avanzaban y un mal presagio se instaló en la boca del estómago de la Haruno pero prefirió no comentárselo a su compañero para no preocuparle antes de tiempo. Sakura se percató que el paisaje variaba abruptamente, topándose con algunos árboles y arbustos cortados de raíz y hasta hechos pedazos. Si alguien estaba furioso, se dijo, estaba segura de que no se contuvo ni un poco y lo comprobó al llegar a una zona completamente ausente de vegetación salvo por un árbol que... Un momento. El chakra provenía de ahí y...

Naruto le cogió del antebrazo y la jaló para quedar escondidos tras un arbustito algo endeble. La chica iba a reclamar pero él fue más rápido y le tapó la boca sacudiendo la cabeza y luego señaló el lugar de donde se sentía aquella presencia con el índice de su mano libre. Sakura asintió e inmediatamente fue liberada del agarre del ninja que la acompañaba. Descubrieron que eran en realidad dos personas, puesto que con el movimiento vieron sandalias asimétricas. Agudizaron los sentidos al mismo tiempo y cuando un susurro fue perceptible a sus oídos, no quedaron dudas. La voz de una mujer, dulce y condenadamente conocida.

- Sasuke... -ambos quedaron rígidos y fríos al descifrar el nombre que esa voz femenina pronunció. Sakura observó de reojo a Naruto y el sonrojo en él la dejó fuera de combate puesto que ella también sentía sus mejillas arder. La visión de una mata de cabello negro les hizo tragar duro. No había que ser genio, eso se aplicaba al Uzumaki también, para darse cuenta de lo que ahí estaba _pasando_.

- El teme le está... -musitó el chico con voz estrangulada. Entre el asombro y la vergüenza, el hermano de la victima no sabía que hacer, sus sentidos estaban demasiado entumecidos como para siquiera pensar con claridad. Sakura a su lado se tentó a responder la frase que quedo en el aire con un "besando en el cuello" pero la sensualidad en los movimientos de su compañero de equipo y primer amor la dejaba anonadada... ni en su más viejas fantasías con el Uchiha había imaginado una escena tan... _sugerente_ y... vale, hay que decirlo, _lujuriosa_. De pronto en su mente se encontró diciéndole a Naruko lo afortunada que era...

Divisaron una mano del ex-vengado en la cadera de la chica y la temperatura arraso con los límites del decoro. Los improvisados espías se asemejaban a farolitos de navidad y por una extraña razón empezaba a costarles respirar.

- Naruto -murmuró la kunoichi tan roja como él mismo- Creo... creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -los ojos azules en plena tormenta de emociones se enfocaron en ella antes de asentir mecánicamente. Si bien es cierto no encontraba para nada _inocente_ lo que hacían - _Naruko-chan, ¿cómo dejas que Sasuke-teme te haga esas cosas? _-gritaba histérico el hermano sobre protector- una parte de él se sentía un completo _vouyerista_ por estar ahí observando algo tan... privado e íntimo. Fue por eso que accedió a lo que Sakura sugería, porque no quería seguir ahí viendo, porque en lo profundo una vocecilla le tentaba diciendo que podría hacer lo mismo con... ¡No! ¡Él no era un pervertido como su amigo! Ya emprendiendo la retirada forzada, sí porque si no fuera por lo que estaba haciendo esos dos bien que Naruto se hubiese acercado a su hermana para conversar sobre el subnormal de Toyama, un sonido seco le contuvo de seguir alejándose.

**OoOoO**

En algún lugar dentro de su cabeza, Sasuke luchaba por encontrarse a si mismo. Nunca hubo cabida en su metódico y esquematizado mecanismo neuronal para un desliz de este calibre. Y el imaginarse a Naruko con el cabello suelto en el colchón de su cama no hacía las cosas fáciles, al contrario, las empeoraba considerablemente. Pero sentir su lengua jugueteando con la suya en aquel salvaje en instintivo beso no le parecía malo, sino que le gustaba, le dejaba con ganas de más de ella. Se encontró a si mismo pensando en que quería todo de ella, todo lo que pudiera ofrecer y más. Se vio siendo su dueño y una enfermiza satisfacción pululó por su descontrolado equilibrio emocional. Volvió a decirse que era suya y las marcas que seguramente tendría en el cuello le hicieron ahogar un gemido.

Entre la lucha de su raciocinio contra su lado salvaje, logró percatarse de algo. ¿Era él o de repente las manos de Naruko estaban más frías? Y porque necesitaba con urgencia respirar, y porque si no era ahora no sería nunca, el Uchiha se apartó con parsimonia de sus labios. El vaho que se escapaba de sus labios y el sudor que corría por su piel no eran más que signos de lo muy afectado que estaba. Descansó su frente contra la de Naruko tratando recuperar el aliento. Pero... ¿por qué ella no se movía? Estaba muy quieta y ni siquiera la sentía respirar...

- Naruko -le llamó buscando a tientas sus manos. Al tomarlas maldijo entre dientes. Estaban congeladas, justo como la otra vez - Naruko -aún no había respuesta de su parte. Se incorporó apoyando una mano contra el tronco y la otra la paso por su espalda para sostenerle. Estaba pálida y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

- Sasuke... -el susurro le alivio un tanto- Me siento algo cansada... no te preocupes -abrió los ojos y le sonrió agotadamente. Deslizó una mano por su mejilla pero está cayó laxa antes de concluir su recorrido y el cuerpo de la rubia quedo tieso contra el del Uchiha. Sasuke se arrodillo en la tierra con ella en su regazo. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? Al parecer, ella siempre terminaría ahí, pensó, puesto que ése era su lugar...

- Naruto, Sakura, sé que estáis ahí -habló suspirando pesadamente, al parecer Kakashi no era el único mirón del equipo- Salgan.

* * *

**N/A: **_Una larga espera sin duda, pero por eso mismo me esmerado en hacer un capítulo más largo en comparación a la extensión normal de publicación que tengo. Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**  
_


	18. De abismantes tragedias

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no se busca lucrar con esta historia.

**Recomendación:** Pueden escuchar las canciones que use para inspirarme. _In Transit_ de **Mark Hoppus ft Pete Wentz**, _Shattered_ de **Trading Yesterday** y _All The Same_ de **Sick Puppies**.

* * *

**Capítulo 17:** _De abismantes tragedias_.

Sakura se mordió el labio disimuladamente con el corazón furioso y el sudor bajando por sus sienes, pero aclaró la vista pese a su vergüenza y se puso de pie para andar apresuradamente hacia su compañero de equipo. Naruto aún sumergido en su asombro, reavivando los murmullos y roces para nada decorosos que presenció, tardó un poco más, pero luego de vislumbrar a su hermana laxa y pálida en los brazos del Uchiha sacudió la cabeza con frenesí y de un brinco se asentó entre Sakura y Sasuke, pendiente de la escasa reacción que Naruko presentaba al chakra curativo.

—Algo no está bien —la pelirrosa movió las manos tocando otros puntos clave sin resultado—. No puedo estimular su organismo y el flujo sanguíneo se está haciendo cada vez más lento.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —interrogó el rubio apoyado por las cejas arrugadas de su amigo. Fijó sus ojos azules en su sombra, hermosa y vegetal en ese momento estancado, y volvió a mirar a la Haruno inquisitivamente, sin posibilidad de escape.

—Significa… —se prendó de los ojos negros frente a ella, impacientes, en tormenta e inevitablemente su expresión cambió a la de disculpa y lástima— que si sigue así, Naruko morirá. Hay que llevarla a Konoha de inmediato para que Tsunade-sama le revise.

La bomba cayó sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiese resguardarse. Naruto no podía creer aquello, simplemente era imposible. Hasta hacía poco su hermana estaba besándose con el Teme, ¿cómo es que todo cambió tan drásticamente? ¡Era mentira!

—No… ¡No! —el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza innumerables veces—. Estas equivocada —le acusó con el índice—. ¡No creo nada de eso! Naruko-chan estaba bien segundos atrás, ¡es ilógico que ahora se esté muriendo como si nada! —Sakura bajó la cabeza conteniendo malamente la angustia sin ser capaz de hablar.

_Muriendo. _

Sasuke dejo de respirar por segundos.

_Muriendo_.

La palabra sonaba a falacia. Era horrible. Él odiaba esa palabra. Sus cejas se volvieron una fina línea mientras contemplaba a la chica en su regazo. Parecía como si sólo estuviera durmiendo, sólo eso. Exhaló con pesadez y despreocupado si era visto o no tomó una de las manos de Naruko y se la llevó a los labios. Estaba fría pero seguía siendo tan suave como siempre. Extrañó el calor en su cuerpo y el sonido de su voz gritándole… No, no volvería a pasar. La vida se había ensañado lo suficiente con él como para seguir dándole tales azotes. Y aunque así fuere, no iba a aceptar tan campante ese destino porque él era el único que lo forjaba. Estrechó la mano de la rubia y observó con expresión neutra a sus compañeros de equipo con un brillo de determinación, cosa que les dejó desconcertados.

—Yo la llevaré —declaró campante y seguro. Se incorporó con suavidad y acomodó a Naruko tras su espalda con cuidado—. Cuéntenle todo a Kakashi, no hay tiempo para pedir autorización a la Godaime.

—Sasuke…—Naruto le observaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía u oía. Era tan diferente al Uchiha Sasuke que conoció alguna vez. Nunca imaginó que se pondría a gritar, eso era algo que sólo él hacía de manera natural frente a la frustración, pero tampoco esperó verle así de firme. Sintió celos por instantes, porque aunque quiso refutar y arrancarle a su sombra de cuajo y salir corriendo a volandas, no le correspondía. Era el hermano mayor, sí, pero Sasuke le superaba en rango; era el amor de Naruko, quien velaba por ella, quien se había atado a la existencia de ella. Y por esa sencilla razón, Naruto sonrió derrotado y aliviado— apresúrate.

Sakura atisbó la escena con un deje de tristeza. La situación era mala, muy mala, y temía por su amiga, mas ver a Naruto tomar esa opción tan madura le hizo hallar un pedacito de esperanza. Y como siempre, ver al jinchuuriki actuar con tal grado de sabiduría le instaba a apoyarle y dar más del cien porciento de sí misma.

—Sasuke-kun —le llamó decidida—nos reuniremos en cuanto podamos contigo —aseguró—. Lo más probable es que el equipo que seguirá esta misión esté muy cerca de aquí, de modo que te alcanzaremos pronto. Así que vete ya; nosotros informaremos tanto a Kakashi-sensei como a Tsunade-sama.

El ex vengador asintió ausentemente y se echó a correr con tanta velocidad que daba la impresión que cortaba el viento.

**OoO**

—Ya veo —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el resto. El silencio escurrió líquidamente en la estancia ahogando con cruel lentitud todo a su paso. Kakashi levantó la vista y se topó con el rostro de Naruto, tan apagado y agónico que no se animó a decir nada más. A su costado Toyama Shinta cerraba los ojos como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cuánto crees que demoré el equipo que nos sustituirá? —inquirió Sakura sin pasar por alto al joven líder del Ocaso—. Creo que lo mejor sería que iniciemos la retirada, mientras más pronto mejor —cogió aire—. Ya he avisado a Tsunade-sama de lo ocurrido y confió en que el mensaje le llegará a tiempo.

Hatake Kakashi se rascó la nuca con el fin de alivianar el ambiente, pero el tiro le salió por la borda. Sencillamente era inútil. Finalmente asintió y con un gesto les indicó a sus ex alumnos que comenzaran a prepararse. Se dirigió a Shinta y con una sonrisa vaga se despidió deseándole suerte.

Shinta se quedó parado en su sitio, rígido como si fuera una roca y sólo tuvo fuerzas para suspirar.

_Naruko…_

**OoO**

Al poco tiempo de haber abandonado la Aldea oculta del Ocaso, Sasuke sintió que el nudo en el pecho cedía paulatinamente. Casi nada. Meramente era capaz de sentir el roce de su cuello con la nariz de Naruko, percibir apenas su respiración cosquilleándole y sin percatarse fue aumentando la velocidad. Sentía la punzada de desesperación corroyéndole todo el cuerpo pero se negó permitirle el control de su cabeza. _Debía_ estar concentrado, tenía que estar atento, _necesitaba_ seguir corriendo. Presuroso el sudor perló su frente y algunos cabellos se le pegaron a las sienes mientras la boca se le iba secando a paso agigantado.

En ese momento, cualquier fenómeno fisiológico quedaba en quinto plano, a destacar. Estaba tan conectado con su voluntad que pese a las circunstancia el dolor no pudo con él. Su único objetivo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder con todo lo demás, tan accesorio e insulso.

Vio como el paisaje cambiaba a formas borrosas mientras el viento le golpeaba indiferentemente las mejillas, sacudía sus negros cabellos con brusquedad. Quedaba poco; lo lograría a tiempo si seguía así…

…hasta que lo oyó.

El corazón de Naruko latía con menos intensidad, al punto que tenía que reunir toda su atención para oírlo.

Pasó saliva con amargura. No era buena señal. El tiempo se acababa.

Jadeó con frustración indolente al sufrimiento de sus miembros y continuó, mascullando entre dientes improperios que nadie más podía escuchar.

—Deberías… lavarte esa boca —su cuerpo se tensó. ¿De dónde venía ese susurro tan débil?—. No volveré a besarte si sigues diciendo tantas palabrotas —era ella. Exhaló aire con tanta presión que cualquiera que le viera creería que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

— Naruko… —le llamó sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Sintió como si hubiesen pasado décadas desde la última vez que oyó su voz. Quería que siguiera hablando.

—Sí… —suspiró y sus manos flácidas que caían a cada lado del cuello pálido le rodearon— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Konoha; necesitas que la Godaime te revise —respondió con voz neutra, mientras una de la manos que la afirmaba a su espalda fue en busca de una de las manos de la Uzumaki.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con voz rasposa, con pasmosa tranquilidad y bordes de sorpresa al tiempo que tomaba con cariño la mano del chico.

—Torpe —respondió el Uchiha, controlándose para no gritarle por tenerle al límite de su resilencia— Te volviste a desmayar, estás congelada y… —y se calló antes de terminar de oración.

Naruko le dio un ligero apretón a su mano, instándole a continuar pero no hubo respuesta. Sentía los músculos de Sasuke tensos bajo su cuerpo, palpaba el ambiente que no auguraba nada bueno y antes de mediar siquiera pío, un temblor la sacudió de pies a cabeza.

—Naruko, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó sin encubrir su preocupación y desazón. Se detuvo y la chica apretó los ojos rogando para que se detuviera porque no soportaba la simple idea de que el Uchiha permaneciera así de tieso.

De un suave movimiento Sasuke la recostó contra una roca y apartó algunos cabellos de su frente al ver que los espasmos iban disminuyendo. Le cogió la muñeca notando bajo su piel el apenas perceptible latido, la frialdad ascendente de la epidermis y contuvo un taco.

—Estoy bien —mintió. Le sostuvo por intensos minutos la mirada y al ver más allá de esas irises negras de duelo comprendió las palabras que Sasuke no se atrevió a articular. Parpadeo con lentitud, sus largas pestañas rozando con cariño su piel y al verle aún a su lado, con el cuerpo cansado y la tristeza camuflajeada optó una vez más por él—. Sasuke, no voy a morir. No pienso dejarte ir… —musitó acariciando su mejilla— menos ahora. Soy egoísta, ¿verdad? Quiero estar contigo y con mi hermano, con Sakura… con todos. Puede que mi existencia fuese fortuita, pero realmente quiero vivir —se empinó y acomodó la cabeza morena del muchacho en su pecho, abrazándole con firmeza. Después se separó un poco y besó su frente— Te quiero Sasuke y no te librarás de mí…

—Cállate —rugió y atrajo su nuca dorada hasta que sus bocas chocaron. Se negaba a perder. No iba a perder contra nada, menos la adversidad.

—Ah… —jadeó la chica devolviendo el beso con poco ahínco. Sasuke le estaba robando el aire con ese beso, absorbía la escasa energía de su magullado cuerpo pero le llenaba de él. No le importo realmente en ese instante la idea de morir, no si él le tenía en sus brazos. Ah, cómo podía amar con tal intensidad a este hombre… no lo sabía. Sentía como si hubiese aparecido en este mundo sólo para encontrarle, como si hubiese esperado una eternidad en las sombras observándole, deseando que el día de su encuentro llegase. Se aferró a su camiseta con los últimos retazos de energía, besó su mejilla con tal devoción que el moreno la estrujó contra su cuerpo y entonces, con la voz dos tonos más suave de lo normal le dijo:

—Desde siempre… te he esperado—escondió la cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha— Te quiero más que a nadie —sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo quedó flácido. Sasuke la sacudió pero no hubo caso.

* * *

**Notas: **_Saludos._

_Primero que nada, seré honesta: no pensaba continuar esta historia. Es el proyecto que más me ha emocionado pero asimismo el que más me ha dejado dudosa. Es una apuesta nueva, diferente y por lo mismo poco conocida, de modo que no faltaron comentarios tachando la historia cuando desde el inicio dije que esto __**no**__ sería _SasuNaru_. _

_La razón por la que he decidido llevar al final que merece es sólo porque __**Neko Girl**__ me hizo recordar lo muy animada que estaba con el fic. Y no sólo su review, sino el de otras personas ha sido el estimulo necesario para ponerme a escribir de nuevo._

_Lo otro. Lamento que esta entrega sea tan corta. Por si no saben, en Chile, mi país, un terremoto azotó de golpe a mucha gente. Por suerte yo y mis seres queridos estamos bien, pero igualmente perdí las ganas de hace nada al ver tanta tristeza y dolor. No obstante, pese al tenor del capítulo, no pretendo deprimir a nadie. Esperen con paciencia, tal como hasta ahora, los pocos capítulos que quedan. Haré lo mejor que pueda._

_Bien, sin más que agradecerles a quienes aún se toman la molestia de leer me despido._

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


	19. De cuestiones de vida o muerte

**Notas: **_Saludos. _

_Ha terminado la espera. Por fin he podido terminar de escribir este capítulo, y es que __**Marching Bands of Manhattan**__ me tenía eufórica al punto que releía lo que tenía de este capítulo e irremediablemente terminaba pensando en vampiros._

_En fin, hoy me ha golpeado una ráfaga de inspiración y la he aprovechado al máximo. Me ha gustado, personalmente, como ha quedado y si están de acuerdo conmigo no duden en dejar un __review__._

_Otra cosa, he usado una _playlist_ para terminar de escribir este capítulo; me gustaría que la escucharan mientras leen. Le da un efecto fabuloso, en serio._

_La canciones son parte del soundtrack de la película _**Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. **_Éstas son(en orden) _**Bookstore**_,_** Row**_ y _**Elephant Parade**_. Hay algunas especiales. Una de ellas titula _**Phone Call**_, la otra_** es It's the Sun**_. Indicaré cuando es el momento ad hoc para reproducirlas._

_Sin más que agregar sólo queda decir…_

_¡A leer!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 18:** _De cuestiones de vida o muerte._

El sonido del electrocardiograma transformaba los segundos en un tormento. Las paredes blancas le producían un malestar en la boca del estómago y el olor a desinfectante le hacía difícil la tarea de meditar, de encontrar una solución al problema. Pese a ello, tomó una bocanada de aire y se permitió recordar lo que había sucedido camino a Konoha.

Sasuke, alarmado por la forma en que Naruko se evaporó en sus brazos, olvidó todo y corrió hasta que sus pies se volvieron insensibles. Por supuesto, al presentarse maltrecho y tan alterado en el hospital con la rubia a cuestas le había ahorrado gruñir y exigir que llamasen a la Hokage. Tsunade hizo amago de toda su paciencia para no romperle la cara a golpes al Uchiha por alterar la calma en su hospital, y se enfoco en la chica. Le examinó sin molestarse en pedirle a Sasuke que abandonase la habitación puesto que estaba más que segura que aunque le amenazara con sus puños seguiría tan rígido junto a la cabecera de la enferma como cuando la ingresaron.

No obstante, su temple perdió el poco equilibrio que con esfuerzo reunió cuando la Godaime habló.

— Bien, seré honesta contigo —enfocó sus ojos en los del muchacho mostrando total transparencia—. Su chakra está disminuyendo de manera acelerada y a este paso no sobrevivirá más de veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Cuál es la causa?—preguntó él con voz apagada sin poder disimular el azote que le provocaron sus palabras.

— Cuando Naruko apareció, esperé que se desvaneciera como un kage bunshin normal, pero luego de revisar algunos datos comprendí mejor la técnica que Naruto ejecutó. Naruko no es producto de un kage bunshin —hizo una pausa contemplándole con mesura y cuidado—. Naruko es una parte del subconsciente colectivo de Naruto. Naruko es tan jinchuuriki del Kyuubi como Naruto. Naruko y Naruto conforman un solo individuo.

Sasuke arrugó las cejas cuando la comprensión iluminó todo.

— Eso quiere decir…

— Así es —afirmó. — Es una parte que se separó de un todo, y ahora que ha agotado la reserva de chakra extra que le proporcionaba la fracción del Kyuubi en su interior, debe volver a su origen.

No… eso no.

— ¿Hay alguna opción para detener el proceso? —Tsunade pudo percibir cierto temblor en su voz. Entornó los ojos abrumada antes de responder.

— Si ella pudiese generar su propio chakra podría seguir existiendo como un ser diferente al ser que la generó. Ha de ser una fuente completamente distinta a su origen sino peligraría cada vez que el chakra que Naruto le diese se acabase…

Sasuke exhaló sonoramente y apretó los ojos. ¿Qué tan importante para él era Naruko? Si el vínculo que les unía fuese débil, Sasuke se dijo, él no se sentiría tan impotente. Si ella fuese una amiga, lamentaría su problema, estaría sereno y al final no habría temor puesto que el deceso sería algo esperable…

Pero… no podía calmarse. No podía pensar con claridad.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse hace quince minutos fue reemplazado por el electrocardiograma. El aparato mostraba cada vez latidos más débiles.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo mesó hasta que se dio cuenta que habían algunos mechones en su mano. Gruñó y sus ojos volaron al rostro de Naruko. Era relajante observarla, pese a toda la avalancha de sentimientos que le inundaba. Sin ser muy conciente comenzó a delinear sus labios notando como su suave piel cedía a la poca presión que sus dedos infundían. Luego, antes de sopesar su pensamiento, le tomó la mano que estaba a su alcance y la posó en su mejilla, el contraste de temperaturas le hizo contener un taco y por acto reflejo le miró con enfado.

— Torpe…—se inclinó un poco hasta que su frágil respiración le acarició los labios— ¿Hasta cuando piensas causarme problemas?

**OoO**

— Cálmate por favor, Naruto —suplicó por enésima vez la Haruno—. Debe haber una solución.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme sabiendo que ella morirá? —Rugió con los ojos enrojecidos— ¡Ni siquiera puedo ayudarla! ¡Aunque le entregase todo mi chakra no serviría de nada! ¡Maldición! —. Su puño azotó el borde del asiento, astillándolo. Sakura se puso se pie y se arrodilló frente a él, le sujeto las manos y aclaró la voz.

— Escúchame bien, Naruto —sus ojos verdes se bañaron en determinación, lo que enmudeció cualquier réplica que el Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a soltar—. Destruir el hospital no va a cambiar nada, enfadarte tampoco. Si quieres salvarla vas a tener que tranquilizarte y pensar. No eres el único que está sufriendo ahora, Sasuke-kun y yo también la estamos pasando mal, más él que yo y tú juntos —Naruto separó los labios para protestar pero Sakura alzó una mano para impedírselo—. Sabes que tengo razón. Sasuke la ama y no creo que pueda soportar otra perdida como la que sufrió hace más de diez años… —Naruto arrugó las cejas de puro dolor y la pelirrosa exhaló con pesadez, agobiada por los súbitos recuerdos.— Bueno, me parece que captaste la idea. Ahora, creo que tengo una idea que tal vez podría funcionar…

— Dime, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por salvar a mi hermana —aseguró mirándole con esperanza.

— Tsunade-sama dijo que necesitaba generar su propio chakra. Pues bien, es posible que si mezcla el escaso chakra que le queda con otro compatible al suyo, forme una esencia nueva a partir de éstas. Lo malo es que tu chakra queda fuera por razones evidentes, así que habría que probar con los demás elementos. Si te parece bien, empecemos con el mío…

— ¿Qué riesgos hay? —inquirió ya más relajado.

— Que no lo asimile y que eventualmente use el chakra que le queda para expulsar el invasor… es decir, acelera el…deceso —. El agarre de sus manos se intensificó—. Pero no te preocupes, si introduzco una porción mínima de mi chakra para tantear no le haré daño.

— De acuerdo, —asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— intentémoslo —se llevo las manos de Sakura a los labios y la chica se sonrojó.

— ¡N-No te aproveches de la situación, idiota! —exclamó tratando de zafarse, pero el rubio se puso de pie, levantándola en el proceso, y la rodeó con sus brazos. La Haruno suspiró, cerró los ojos y le acarició la espalda. — Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

**OoO**

Sakura fue la encargada de comunicarle del plan tanto a Sasuke como a la Godaime, quién, para nada sorprendida de la ocurrencia de su pupila, autorizó la idea.

Ahora bien, por descarte, ya que Naruto tenía chakra de naturaleza viento, Naruko también tendría que serlo. Para comprobar esto, Tsunade presionó los puntos de chakra de la muchacha y una pequeña fracción de éste fue visible; tomando ventaja de ello, Sakura colocó una hoja y esta, como ocurrió con el Uzumaki, se partió en dos.

Luego de ello, Sakura se dispuso a entregarle una pulsación de chakra a la Uzumaki, pero al poco tiempo descubrió que ella no lo asimilaba ya que su rostro continuó igual de pálido y frío, presa del tiempo en su contra.

Naruto soltó una maldición sin medirse, azotando el muro en el que estaba apoyado, haciendo que saltaran a propulsión partículas de concreto de éste. Tsunade le reprendió sin mucho énfasis y Sakura se le acercó y le reconfortó con palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras.

Pero el ambiente estaba lejos de mejorar en ese cuarto de hospital.

Sasuke, quien no había emitido ni pío, llamó la atención con el eco sus pasos de los tres que en ese momento se lamentaban en silencio. Sin meditar nada, se concentró en expandir su chakra por todo su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama contemplando a Naruko con fingida calma, suprimiendo la aflicción que le carcomía las entrañas, y se inclinó sobre ella. En su mente corroboró velozmente lo que había sopesado, sintiendo la aprobación de su parte intelectual y racional.

Y es que, él mejor que nadie sabía que el viento y el fuego existían el uno por el otro.

Cerró los ojos y cuando la besó, cada parte de su cuerpo quedó en contacto con la de Naruko.

Naruto soltó un bufido de desaprobación y estuvo a punto de gritarle que no era momento de hacer escenitas, azorado por las viejas imágenes de su amigo y su hermana en la aldea del Ocaso, pero la pelirrosa a su lado se sostuvo del brazo.

— Aguarda —le pidió—. No es lo que crees —. El rubio le contempló sin entender nada y sin aviso se halló siendo arrastrado por la ninja médico hacia Naruko. La Haruno palmeó un punto de piel visible del brazo de la rubia y soltó una exclamación de júbilo—. Sasuke-kun le está dando de su chakra y ella lo está asimilando —. Sonrió—. Naruto, ¡ha funcionado!

— No cantes victoria aún —aventuró la Hokage a sus espaldas, sosteniendo a Sasuke de los hombros como si fuese un muñeco de trapo—. Si no cortas la conexión pronto, Sasuke quedará seco —observó. Sakura exploró al Uchiha y su rostro se contrajo.

— Cielos… —musitó incrédula por la velocidad con que el cuerpo de Naruko absorbía el chakra.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —rugió Naruto al lado de su amigo, zarandeándole sin cuidado— ¡Ya despierta! Naruko-chan va a estar bien, ¡así que muévete!

— ¡Naruto, no lo sacudas así! ¡Su chakra sigue unido al de Naruko, si continuas haciendo eso le harás daño a ambos! —le reprendió la Sannin con ojos cargados de reproche. El aludido hizo una mueca y se detuvo —. Ahora, Sakura —habló la mujer—. Necesito que me ayudes a separarlos.

La Haruno asintió, echó a Naruto de la habitación a base de amenazas y se enfocó en la tarea impuesta por su maestra.

**OoO**

_(Escucha de fondo _**Phone Call**_)_

_¿Dónde estoy? _

_Está oscuro y hace frío, no me gusta. _

_¿Dónde estará? _

— Torpe.

_¿Dónde…?_

— Realmente eres una torpe. No haces más que darme problemas.

_¿Sasuke? No te veo._

La oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Naruko contempló a sus alrededores ansiosamente, girando sobre sí misma para asegurarse de que no perdía ningún detalle. A sus espaldas, sintió una masa de calor y para cuando unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, cerró los ojos y se permitió sonreír.

— ¿No te han dicho que es malo atacar por la espalda, engreído? —Inquirió ella con burla en su voz.

— No si el _enemigo_ está al tanto de mi presencia —una voz varonil y profunda le respondió; sin duda era él.

— ¿Ahora soy tu enemiga? —se volteó para observarle, echándole los brazos al cuello con un deje de diversión.

— Lo fuiste —dijo mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos—. No hacías más que poner a prueba mi temple.

— Lo siento; —susurró contra sus labios— por todo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Te amo y no estoy dispuesta a dejarte aún si ello implica dejar de existir.

— No tienes qué. Podemos regresar —bisbisó apoyando su frente contra la suya—. Tienes que desearlo. De lo contrario… podemos quedarnos aquí.

— Quiero estar contigo —suspiró antes de besarle brevemente—. Si puedo regresar allí y permanecer a tu lado, sería estupendo —sonrió escondiendo su tez en el cuello de marfil de él, estrechándole.

—El usuratonkachi te espera —dijo e inmediatamente sintió un golpecito en la espalda—. De acuerdo, tu hermano te espera. Él y Sakura me culparan si no vuelves.

— Bueno… —exhaló pesadamente viéndole fijamente a los ojos con añoranza tácita—. Llévame con ellos, Don Perfecto.

— Como quieras, Doña Torpeza —sonrió el moreno.

Golpe directo al antebrazo. Sasuke se lo esperaba, pese a todo.

— No importa —señaló Naruko con una sonrisa— porque sé que Don Perfecto no puede vivir sin Doña Torpeza, como él le llama, ¿me equivoco?

— Tú y el dobe son un dolor de cabeza —evadió el Uchiha tratando de no herir su orgullo.

— Uno del cual no podrás librarte —advirtió ella robándole un beso.

Naruko comenzó a sentir calor paulatinamente, a percibir el peso de su propio cuerpo, a escuchar el latido de su corazón y a detectar el olor a desinfectante.

Estaba volviendo, pero no sola.

Regresaba a su hogar junto a él, a quien siempre esperó estando en lo profundo de las sombras.

Esta vez, sin embargo, volvía para quedarse.

**OoO**

_(Escucha de fondo _**It's the Sun**_)_

Una inyección de energía la forzó a abrir los ojos.

Naruko parpadeó muchas veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de día que iluminaba las paredes blancas que la rodeaban.

Inspiró profundamente. Un segundo. ¿Estaba respirando?

¿Acaso no…?

Le dio la orden a su cerebro de moverse, y notó que sus manos y piernas respondían al llamado. Sonrió.

— Estoy viva —concluyó. Una ráfaga de alegría le inundó cuando realizó que hablaba y que oía sus propias palabras—. Estoy viva —se repitió sólo para asegurarse. Procuró impulsarse con cuidado con el fin de sentarse, y cuando comprobó que no era una labor imposible de ejecutar, se sonrió satisfecha. Una vez que apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera del catre, se fijó que la habitación estaba desierta salvo por la cama continua a la suya. Allí se encontraba alguien.

Un chico.

Sobre las sábanas resaltaba su azabache cabello enmarcando su cincelado rostro níveo. Su expresión era de completa serenidad.

— Sasuke…

El cuerpo de la chica reaccionó por sí solo. Sin esfuerzo se puso de pie, el cabello cubrió su cuerpo como si fuese un manto de oro y sus piernas bronceadas y largas, firmes, le llevaron hacia él. Una vez estuvo ahí, se sentó en la cama y le acarició la cabeza—. Sasuke… —susurró con ternura—. Despierta.

Delineó el contorno de su rostro a la espera, fijándose en los labios entre abiertos del joven durmiente. Naruko se recostó encima de él, sin aplastarle, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le besó en los labios. Después de unos cuantos segundos se apartó y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida: El Uchiha estaba despierto.

— Hola Don Perfecto—saludó despejándole la frente de sus oscuros cabellos.

El ex vengador entrecerró los ojos sopesando la posibilidad de estar todavía medio grogui y sacó los brazos desde debajo de las cobijas, envolviéndola con ellos. La estrujó en un abrazo apretado ansiando notar su calidez.

Cuando su calor le apresó se dijo, sin lugar a dudas, que no soñaba.

— Woah —exclamó la joven— Ya sé que me extrañaste, pero al menos deberías saludarme —reclamó tratando de separarse sin mucho éxito.

Sasuke la apartó con sutileza y ancló sus ojos en su rostro. Naruko tenía el cabello alborotado, incluso algunos mechones le tapaban a él mismo el cuello, los ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Vida. Ella rebosaba de vida.

— Entonces funcionó… —balbuceó sin enterarse. Naruko arqueó una ceja en respuesta lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza en un gesto adorable.

Sasuke ignoró explícitamente la pregunta e inclinándose hacia ella la besó con fuerza.

Lo había conseguido.

Naruko estaba viva, a su lado, y él se aseguraría que así fuera de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Notas: **_Bueno, ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final de esta historia._

_No puedo dejar de agradecer a las personas que se han mantenido fieles a este proyecto. Mil gracias. Esta historia es muy especial para mí, y me hace feliz saber que alguien más en este vasto mundo también siente lo mismo que yo. _

_Espero que la atesoren con la misma intensidad con que yo la guardo en el fondo de mis pensamientos, de donde germinó._

_Nuevamente, gracias._

_Hasta la próxima._

_**Lumina Mithrandir.**_


End file.
